Un jeu Cruel
by KeslaFuhrman
Summary: [Vicktor][Les loups-garous de Thiercelieux]- Ils sont dans un jeu. Ils ne savent pas comment ils sont arrivés là, mais chacun d'entre eux a un rôle. Lynn va essayer de démasquer et de tuer les loups-garous le plus rapidement possible pour survivre. Mais à qui, à part son frère dans le jeu, peut-elle vraiment se fier ? En qui peut-elle avoir vraiment confiance ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Les personnages appartiennent bien évidement à Chinomiko.**

**Mais l'histoire vient de mon imagination.**

**Le jeu du loup-garou n'a pas été inventer par moi, il existe vraiment, mais il se joue avec des cartes ou en ligne ;)**

**PS :** Leurs rôles on été donner au hasard. N'importe qui peut être n'importe quoi.

* * *

**"C'est toujours ce qui se passe dans la vie : on s'imagine jouer son rôle dans une certaine pièce, et l'on ne soupçonne pas qu'on vous a discrètement changé les décors, si bien que l'on doit, sans s'en douter, se produire dans un autre spectacle."**

_citation de Milan Kundera_

* * *

Je ne me sens pas très bien. Comme si tout ce qui m'entoure tangue. Suis-je dans un bateau ? Ai-je le mal de mer ? Mon corps semble si lourd.  
Doucement, j'essaye de me sortir de ce brouillard, de cette brume tellement épaisse. Mes bras et mes jambes reprennent peu à peu leur vivacité. J'arrive à sentir ce qui m'entourait. Je suis allongée par terre, sur du bois. J'arrive à en reconnaître l'odeur.  
Mes yeux s'allègent et j'arrive à les ouvrir, sans parvenir à bien voir. Ma tête est malheureusement toujours aussi lourde.  
J'attends un peu avant de pousser sur mes bras pour me relever et m'asseoir. Tout ce qui m'entoure devient enfin plus clair. Je suis à l'intérieur d'une maison assez petite, car la cuisine, la salle à manger et la chambre sont réunies dans une seule petite pièce. Seule deux portes sont présentes. Ce sont sûrement celles de l'entrée, par où on rentre et on sort, et celle de la salle de bain avec WC. Tout est relativement uniforme et les meubles sont faits de bois. La seule couleur présente vient des draps du lit, d'un vert profond.  
Il me faut du temps pour constater que je ne sais même pas ce que je fais ici, ni comment j'y suis venue. Je me lève et touche tout ce qui m'entoure en réfléchissant. Mais rien ne me vient. J'essaye de sortir par la porte d'entrée, mais elle reste stoïque. Par contre, une forte voix sort de nulle part et me fait sursauter.

**\- Bonsoir à tous ! Je sais que vous ne savez pas où vous êtes mais je vais tout vous expliquer. Vous avez été choisis pour participer à un jeu. À ce jeu qui s'appelle Les loups-garous de Thiercelieux. Chacun d'entre vous aura un rôle qui lui sera expliqué clairement. Selon votre rôle, vous serez soit dans le camp des innocents, soit dans le camp des loup-garous. Votre but sera de démasquer et tuer tous les loups-garous si vous êtes innocent, ou, à l'inverse, de tuer tous les innocents si vous êtes un loup-garou. Vous êtes tous dans une petite maison où se trouve un miroir qui, en fait, n'en est pas un. Ce miroir vous expliquera plus en détails les choses que vous ne comprenez pas. Mais il vous permettra aussi de communiquer avec certaines personnes ou de vous communiquer vos choix selon votre rôle. Maintenant, je vous souhaite bon jeu à tous et que le meilleur gagne !**

C'est quoi cette blague ? Qu'est-ce que ce charabia compliqué à comprendre signifie ?  
Je répète en boucle tout ce que la voix a dit.  
Nous sommes dans un jeu ? Et certains d'entre nous vont mourir ? C'est sérieux ?  
Je secoue la tête pour remettre mes idées au clair. Puis, je cherche le fameux miroir dans la pièce. Je le trouve et m'approche de lui avec un mélange de curiosité et d'appréhension. Je pose délicatement ma main dessus, et il scintille d'une douce lumière. Des mots apparaissent à sa surface.

**« Bonsoir, chère habitante de Thiercelieux. Lynn, tu es la Sœur. Ton frère est Kentin. Tu peux donc avoir confiance en lui et en ses paroles. Toutes les nuits, tu auras un court instant pour lui parler de tes doutes et de tes soupçons. Maintenant, voici la composition du jeu.**

\- **Loup-garou (3)** : _Son objectif est d'éliminer tous les innocents (ceux qui ne sont pas Loups-Garous). Chaque nuit, il se réunit avec ses compères Loups pour décider d'une victime à éliminer..._  
\- **Ange** : _Son objectif est d'être éliminé par le village lors du premier vote de jour._  
_S'il y parvient, il gagne la partie. Sinon, il devient un Simple Villageois._  
\- **Sœur (2)** : _Son objectif est d'éliminer tous les Loups-Garous. Elle connaît l'identité de son autre sœur, et peut donc avoir confiance en ses paroles._  
\- **Joueur de Flûte** : _Son objectif est de gagner SEUL. Il doit enchanter tous les joueurs vivants, à raison de deux par nuit._  
\- **Enfant sauvage** : _Son objectif est d'éliminer tous les Loups-Garous. Il choisit un modèle au début du jeu. Si ce dernier meurt, il devient Loup-Garou et joue dans leur camp._  
\- **Salvateur** : _Son objectif est d'éliminer tous les Loups-Garous. Chaque nuit, il peut protéger quelqu'un de l'attaque des Loups-Garous... Attention ! Sa protection est sans effet sur la petite fille !_  
\- **Ancien** : _Son objectif est d'éliminer tous les Loups-Garous. Il peut résister à la première attaque des loups. Mais si il est tué lors du vote du village, par la sorcière ou le chasseur : tous les innocents perdront leurs pouvoirs._  
\- **Loup-garou Blanc** : _Son objectif est de terminer SEUL la partie. Les autres Loups-Garous croient qu'il est un loup normal... Mais une nuit sur deux il peut assassiner un loup de son choix..._  
\- **Bouc émissaire** : _Son objectif est d'éliminer tous les Loups-Garous. Mais attention ! En cas de doute sur la personne à éliminer, le village décidera de le tuer par défaut._  
\- **Idiot du Village** : _Son objectif est d'éliminer tous les Loups-Garous. Si le village décide de l'éliminer, il ne meurt pas, les villageois l'épargnant au dernier moment. Mais il perd dès lors son droit de vote journalier._  
\- **Chasseur** : _Son objectif est d'éliminer tous les Loups-Garous. Il emporte un joueur avec lui lorsque vient l'heure de sa mort..._  
\- **Cupidon **: _Son objectif est d'éliminer tous les Loups-Garous. Dès le début de la partie, il doit former un couple de deux joueurs. Leur objectif sera de survivre ensemble, car si l'un d'eux meurt, l'autre se suicidera._  
Note : Dans le cas où les deux amoureux ne font pas partie du même camp (et uniquement dans ce cas), ils doivent alors tuer tous les autres joueurs de la partie pour gagner.)  
\- **Chaman** : _Son objectif est d'éliminer tous les Loups-Garous. Chaque nuit, il dispose d'un court moment pour écouter les esprits._  
\- **Sorcière** : _Son objectif est d'éliminer tous les Loups-Garous. Elle dispose d'une potion de vie pour sauver la victime des Loups. Elle dispose aussi d'une potion de mort pour tuer quelqu'un la nuit._  
\- **Voyante** : _Son objectif est d'éliminer tous les Loups-Garous. Chaque nuit, elle peut espionner un joueur et découvrir sa véritable identité..._  
\- **Petite Fille **: _Son objectif est d'éliminer tous les Loups-Garous. Chaque nuit, elle peut espionner les Loups-Garous._  
\- **Villageois (3)** : _S__o__n objectif est d'éliminer tous les Loups-Garous. Il ne dispose d'aucun pouvoir particulier : uniquement sa perspicacité et sa force de persuasion._

**Les joueurs sont** : Alexy / Ambre / Armin / Capucine / Castiel / Charlotte / Dake / Debrah / Iris / Jade / Kentin / Kim / Leigh / Li / Lynn / Lysandre / Melody / Nathaniel / Peggy / Rosalya / Viktor / Violette.

**Le miroir sera mis à jour chaque nuit et jour. Pour en savoir plus sur les rôles, appuie dessus. La première nuit va bientôt commencer, ton Frère et toi pourrez vous contacter entre 23h et 23h05. Une horloge et de la nourriture sont mis à ta disposition. »**

Je relis plusieurs fois le texte. Toutes ces personnes, je les connais. Ils sont tous dans ma classe. L'angoisse monte en moi. Je n'y comprends pas grand chose et cela me fait peur.  
J'essaye de respirer lentement pour me calmer, inspirant et expirant doucement en fermant les yeux. Quand je suis un peu plus lucide, je me dis que tout ceci n'est sûrement qu'un mauvais rêve. Je souris et me pince l'épaule droite pour me réveiller, mais rien ne se passe.  
Je m'assis et, pour la première fois, je remarque l'horloge sur le mur. Elle indique 22h55. Je me précipite sur le miroir pour relire le passage qui m'intéresse. Dans peu de temps, si j'ai bien compris, je vais pouvoir parler à Kentin.  
Je regarde mon reflet pendant quelques minutes. Ensuite, une autre forme le remplace.

\- **Kentin ?** dis-je, hésitante.  
\- **Lynn, ça va ?** demande-t-il, inquiet.  
**\- Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe.**  
**\- Je suis un peu perdu moi aussi, mais ne t'en fais pas, nous allons y arriver. D'après ce que j'ai**  
** compris il faut qu'on arrive à débusquer les loups.**  
**\- Oui, au moins je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi.**

Il me sourit et continue à me parler.

**\- Il nous reste peu de temps. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'on se reverra demain.**  
**\- Je l'espère... Bonne nuit ?**  
**\- Bonne nuit, à demain Lynn.**

J'ai l'impression qu'il le prend plutôt bien. Ou bien il essaye de me rassurer en restant décontracté.  
Je reste devant le miroir quelques instants et décide de jeter un coup d'œil aux différents rôles. Certains ont l'air assez intéressant. J'aurais bien voulu être le salvateur ou la sorcière. Mais l'idée que je puisse me reposer sur Kentin m'est réconfortante.  
Je regarde la pendule. Il est minuit. Je respire un bon coup et me dis que, de toute façon, j'en saurai plus le lendemain matin. De toute manière, je suis cloîtrée ici.  
Je trouve une chemise de nuit dans la salle de bain et me change. Puis je vais dans le lit, mais laisse ma lampe de chevet allumée. J'ai l'impression de ne pas réaliser la gravité de la situation. Au fond de moi, j'espère que ce n'est qu'un rêve. Et si c'est réel ? Et que les loups nous tuent ? Meurt-on vraiment, même si ce n'est qu'un jeu ?  
Cette idée me fait peur.  
Je ferme les yeux et tente de dormir.


	2. Chapitre 2

**"Qui joue perd. C'est mathématique. Les statistiques ne trompent pas. Et pourtant, il faut jouer pour gagner, même si les chances sont minces."**

_Citation de Normand Reid_

* * *

Rien n'a changé. Je suis toujours dans cette petite maison. Je vois à travers la porte d'entrée une lumière dorée sortir par les petits trous. Je m'avance et appuie sur la poignée. Elle est toujours fermée. Je soupire et pose ma tête contre celle-ci. Je décide alors de mieux fouiller les lieux. Dans un placard je trouve un paquet de céréales que je mange à la main. Je trouve ensuite un mini-frigo, où je prends une brique de lait que je bois sans verre. Manger me fait du bien. En continuant à fouiller, j'arrive à trouver un papier et un crayon. Je note plusieurs choses dessus.

_Est-ce que je rêve ? Non._  
_Est-ce une bonne chose ? Non._  
_Dois-je paniquer ? Non._  
_Je fais quoi alors ? Tu réfléchis à une solution pour te sortir de là._  
_Comment ? Débusquer les loups le plus vite possible._  
_Et si un de mes amis est le loup ?_

Je bloque à cette question. Tout ces gens je les connais même si pour certains je ne les porte pas dans mon cœur, je n'ai pas le droit de les tuer sous prétexte qu'ils sont une menace à l'encontre de ma survie. La même voix qu'hier soir résonne :

**\- Bonjour à tous, maintenant que vous vous êtes reposés que vous avez à peu près comprit les règles et enjeux du jeu, je vous informe que les portes s'ouvriront tous les matins à 9h et se fermeront tous les soirs à 21h. Si l'un de vous n'est pas rentré à cette heure-ci il sera tué sur le champ. De plus votre prénom est marqué sur vos portes extérieures. Si vous êtes tué, il sera alors barré d'une croix et votre rôle sera inscrit en dessous. Je vous laisse découvrir les événements qui se sont déroulés cette nuit.**

Cette nouvelle information mit du temps à arriver jusqu'à mon cerveau. Je ne pensais pas qu'à notre époque les gens pouvaient être aussi cruels. Ce n'est censé faire ça que dans des centaines d'années. Pas au 21ème siècle ! Je m'habillai à grande vitesse et me jeta sur la porte pour l'ouvrir. Mais elle s'ouvrit toute seule et une chevelure blanche se jeta sur moi en larme.

**\- Rosalya, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?**  
**\- C'est... C'est... Ils... Ils...**

Ce qu'elle disait était complètement incompréhensible. Elle s'accrochait à moi, comme si j'étais une bouée de secours. Une couleur orange qui ne m'était pas inconnue vint vers nous deux et m'expliqua.

**\- Les loups ont tué Leigh.**

À l'entente de son prénom, cela empira. Ses pleurs continuèrent à ruisseler sur mon tee-shirt.

**\- Rosa, il faut que tu reprennes. J'ai, enfin, on a besoin de toi pour finir ce stupide jeu au plus vite.**

Elle s'écarta de moi quelques instants et me regarda dans les yeux. Ils se remplirent de colère et de détermination.

**\- Tu as raison Lynn, je vais massacrer ceux qui ont tué mon petit copain.**

Elle se détacha de moi et sortit en furie. Avec Iris, nous essayâmes de la suivre mais en vain. Elle se jeta sur la première personne qu'elle vit : Ambre, une jeune fille blonde dans le genre petite princesse qui veut tout ce qu'elle n'a pas.

**\- C'est toi qui la tué ?**  
**\- Pardon ?** demanda Ambre inquiète  
**\- Oh tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Je suis sûre que tu es un loup-garou !**

Sur ce elle se jeta sur elle sans prévenir comme une lionne enragée. Au moins une chose est sûre, Rosa ne fait pas partie du camp obscur. Un jeune homme aux cheveux gris et aux yeux vairon la détacha de sa cible avec difficulté, avec l'aide de son ami aux cheveux rouge. Castiel et Lysandre, les inséparables.

**\- Calme-toi Rosa, on ne sait pas qui la tué.** Dit Lysandre

Ambre se relevait avec l'aide de ses deux amies qui ne la quittait jamais.

**\- Si j'avais vraiment été louve, les deux premières personnes que j'aurais tués aurait été Lynn ou Debrah,** parvint-elle à dire en souriant sadiquement.

Rien qu'avec cette phrase Rosalya retrouva un peu de lucidité. Ambre n'avait pas tord, je pense qu'elle aurait tué l'une de nous deux, car elle ne nous aime pas du tout. Mais si elle l'avait fait, cela aurait été trop flagrant. Rien n'est certain. Je m'approchais de Rosa qui s'était calmée pour lui parler.

**\- Rosalya, ça ne sert à rien d'attaquer de front. Ce n'est pas comme ça que nous allons y arriver. On est encore vingt-un, n'importe qui peut être un loup.**

Cette fois-ci elle se remit à pleurer silencieusement dans les bras de Lysandre qui je remarquai avait un regard vraiment triste. Leigh était aussi son frère. Je me mordis la lèvre et demanda à Iris un point important.

**\- En fait c'était quoi son rôle?**  
**\- C'était un Villageois.**

Je me maudis de me sentir soulagée d'apprendre que ce n'était pas un rôle important. Rosalya avait perdu celui qu'elle aimait. Et personne ne savait si nous mourrions vraiment ou pas. Une main se posa sur mon épaule ce qui me fit sursauter. Ce n'était que Vicktor, un ami d'enfance que j'avais retrouvé depuis peu en découvrant qu'il était dans la même classe que moi. Bien évidemment il avait changé. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu il devait avoir huit ou neuf ans. Il est imposant, et ne sourit que très rarement par rapport à avant. Quelque chose à changer en lui, il n'a pas que grandit. Ses yeux sont d'un jaune profond, quand je croise son regard j'ai l'horrible impression qu'il me transperce et c'est pour cela que je détourne les yeux à chaque fois. Ces cheveux sont aussi noirs que le plumage d'un corbeau, ce qui contraste avec sa peau blanche.

**\- Lynn je peux te parler seul à seul ?** demande-t-il sans ciller  
**\- Oui bien sûr.**

Je le suis donc un peu à l'écart. Il se met face à moi et me transperce encore avec ce regard.

**\- Ça va ?**  
**\- Oui,** dis-je en regardant sa boucle d'oreille argentée qui est à ma droite  
**\- T'es vraiment une piètre menteuse, comment une personne pourrait allez bien dans notre situation ?**

Je le regarde étonnée. Même quand nous étions petits, il arrivait à lire en moi avec facilité. Je n'aime pas ça, j'ai toujours su cacher mes émotions ou ce que je pensais sauf avec lui. Et je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me cerne aussi facilement.

**\- Je disais oui ça va, dans le sens ou pour l'instant tout va bien. Enfin sauf pour Rosa. Mais bon évidemment que j'ai un peu peur pour la suite des événements. C'est normal. Pour l'instant je pense que la meilleure des solutions reste d'attendre d'autres instructions.**

Il continue à m'observer et hoche la tête avant de retourner avec moi vers le petit groupe qui est en train de se former. À vrai dire tout le monde est là, rassemblés au milieu de ce qui semble être un petit village. Certains émettent des hypothèses, un ou deux paniquent, d'autres semblent angoissés et pensifs. Personne ne comprend pourquoi nous sommes enfermés là. Car certains on essayés de partir mais on ne peut pas, quelque chose nous bloque comme un mur invisible.


	3. Chapitre 3

**« Jouer, c'est expérimenter le hasard. »**

_Citation de Novalis_

* * *

La faim me tenaillait le ventre quand la voix retentit à nouveau.

**\- Tous les jours, vous devrez voter contre une personne ou pas selon votre choix. Sur la grande place, il y a un tableau où vous pourrez voter jusqu'a dix-sept heure pile, après les votes seront scellés et l'un de vous mourra obligatoirement. S'il y a égalité, l'une des personnes sera choisie au hasard. Voilà j'espère que avez comprit qu'aujourd'hui il va vous falloir voter. Bonne chance.**

J'avale difficilement ma salive tellement l'information passe mal. Un silence de mort règne autour de moi, tout le monde pèse les mots de la voix qui résonne encore dans ma tête. Une autre personne va mourir aujourd'hui. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer qu'une autre personne de ma classe va disparaître. Je me fais une liste mentalement, et j'en viens à penser à un rôle. Celui de "l'ange". Son rôle est de mourir dès le premier tour lors des votes de jour c'est à dire aujourd'hui. S'il est tué, il gagne la partie et le jeu est fini. Pour l'instant le seul enjeu pour moi est de vivre. Donc si on arrive à tuer l'ange le jeu sera fini. Et tout le monde rentrera vivant à part Leigh et l'ange que je ne connais pas encore. Mais l'ange acceptera-t-il de mourir pour nous tous même si il gagne et que nous perdons ? Et même, meurt-il vraiment ? Je n'en sais rien, mais c'est la seule solution que j'ai pour le moment. Mon ventre gargouille méchamment. Je regarde autour de moi, et voie certaines personnes partir dans leurs petites maisons. Je regarde Violette à côté de moi et lui propose qu'on aille manger ensemble dans ma petite maison, ce qu'elle accepte tout de suite avec un hochement de tête. Kim aussi nous accompagne. Nous nous préparons des sandwichs, et un peu de légume en accompagnement. Kim a l'air pensive, un peu trop. Elle déclare à voix haute sans hésitation :

**\- Je vais voter contre Ambre.**  
**\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit un loup-garou, sinon elle m'aurait tuée en première, j'en suis sûre.**  
**\- Justement, si elle t'avait tuée cette nuit, tout le monde aurait deviné que c'était elle.**  
**\- Oh tu sais, il n'y a pas qu'elle qui aurait voulu me tuer...**  
**\- On a dit que le sujet "Debrah" était clos, non ?**  
**\- Oui mais bon, je maintiens ce que j'ai dit.**  
**\- Je pense toujours comme la plupart d'entre nous, que vous vous êtes mal comprises et qu'il y a eu quiproquo mais comme aucune de vous deux veux faire le premier le pas, on n'est pas dans la merde pour que cette histoire se règle.**

Kim me regardait avec ses yeux froncés pour bien me faire comprendre que je ne la ferai pas changer d'avis, et j'avais envie de répondre "Il n'y a pas de quiproquo". Mais puisque Kim a un côté garçon manqué qui impressionne, je ne dis rien. Elle croqua avec férocité dans son sandwich. Elle était métisse et je l'enviais un peu je dois dire, je ne réussis jamais à bronzer, ma peau est et restera blanche toute ma vie. Je regardai Violette qui était perdue dans ses pensées, ses cheveux teints en violet encadraient son visage rêveur, et ses yeux violet eux aussi était perdus sur la table. Je mangeai et décida de ne pas voter, sauf si je suis sûre qu'une certaine personne est l'ange.

Il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant que l'heure fatale n'arrive. Seule Kim avait voté, et je me demandais pourquoi elle le faisait. Mais Ambre qui venait de voir qu'il y avait un vote contre elle, marqua alors le prénom d'une personne sur le tableau. Je ne pus le distinguer, c'était hors de ma vue. Tout le monde parlait et personne ne le remarqua à part moi. J'eu peur que ce ne soit "Lynn" qu'elle ait inscrit sur le tableau, mais je n'eu pas le temps de vérifier. Tout le monde se tut quand arriva l'heure. Une cloche sonna un coup, et un trou se forma aussi rapide que l'éclair sous les pieds de Kim. Qui tomba dedans sans qu'on est le temps de réagir. Elle disparue tout comme le trou. Tout ça se passa en quelques secondes. Certaines personnes auraient pu gober des mouches en cet instant, même moi. La voix retentit une fois de plus

**\- Dû à une égalité de vote, le bouc émissaire est mort. Bonne soirée et n'oubliez pas de rentrer chez vous avant 21 heures.**

J'avais complètement oublié le bouc émissaire. C'est donc pour ça qu'elle voulait absolument voter même si elle n'était pas sûre qu'Ambre était dans l'autre camp. J'aurais dû penser à cette éventualité. J'aurais pu voter moi aussi, pour la sauver. Si seulement j'y avais pensé plus tôt ! Mais je doute qu'on meurt vraiment, ou mène ce trou ? Est-ce qu'il nous emmène hors du jeu ? Où nous condamne-t-il ? Pus personne n'ose dire quoique ce soit pendant un certain moment. Tout le monde prenant une mine désespérée. Je vais au tableau pour voir qui Ambre a désigné, et je vois d'inscrit "Debrah". Bizarrement, je pense qu'elle a mit un prénom juste pour ne pas mourir. Car elle savait que le bouc allait tout prendre, surtout en y allant à la dernière seconde. Oui, j'aurais préféré que ça soit Ambre qui tombe dans ce maudit trou. Je baisse les yeux, et regarde les gens autour de moi. Quatre d'entre eux sont des loup-garous et je dois les trouver. Car je ne pense pas que les personnes que j'aime le moins soit des loups, ça serait trop simple. Peggy me saute dessus.

**\- Lynn, t'as une idée sur les loups ? Tu sais qui ils sont ou pas ? Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais !**  
**\- Euh, Peggy, t'a vraiment cru que moi, je savais tout ça ? Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi on est ici, alors demande ça à quelqu'un d'autre.**  
**\- T'as même pas une petite idée ?** Insiste-t-elle  
**\- Elle t'a dit que non, alors lâche-la s'il te plait Peggy.**

Elle va autre part à contrecœur et déçue que je ne lui ai dit rien de plus. Je fais face à mon ami d'enfance et lui dit :

**\- Tu sais, j'arrive à gérer ce genre de situation toute seule, mais merci quand même.**  
**\- De rien, je pensais que l'ange allait s'auto-voter pas toi ?**  
**\- J'y avais pas trop réfléchi...**  
**\- Je me demande pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait...** Dit-il en attendant que je donne la réponse  
**\- Il a sûrement eu peur de mourir, puisque personne ne sait ce qui nous attend après le saut dans le trou.**  
**\- Oui, je pense aussi que c'est ça.**  
**\- Pourquoi tu m'as demandé alors ?**  
**\- Je voulais être sûr,** me dit-il en fendant d'un léger sourire.

Il me regarde quelques minutes avant de partir. Rien de particulier ne se passa le reste du temps. Je parlai avec quelques-uns de mes amis, puis parti dans ma petite maison avant l'heure de la fermeture des portes. C'était le début du jeu, et nous étions perdus.


	4. Chapitre 4

** "La vie est un jeu dont la règle est de la trouver."**

_Citation de Joyce Hagen_

* * *

J'étais allez prendre ma douche. Et mon corps était recouvert par un jogging et un dos nu qui me servait de pyjama. Assise sur une chaise en tenant un stylo entre mes mains, je notais les prénoms de tous les joueurs présents. À côté de celui de Leigh était noté "villageois", et "Bouc émissaire" pour Kim. À droite du mien et de celui de Kentin était écrit "sœur" et "frère". Je savais quatre rôles sur dix-huit, ce qui était un bon début. Je notai à côté du prénom de Rosayla "innocente", je sais que pour survivre on peut faire n'importe quoi, mais Rosayla n'est dans ce genre-là. Si elle avait été loup, elle aurait tout fait pour le garder en vie, donc je sais qu'elle n'est pas louve. Je m'y juste à côté de Debrah et Ambre "doute". Pour moi il était évident que l'une ou l'autre était louve, et pourquoi pas les deux ? Il fallait que je vérifie. Voici mes deux suspectes principales. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps car le visage de Kentin apparu dans mon miroir. Je me plaçai devant pour parler avec lui.

**\- J'ai des doutes sur Debrah et Ambre, il faudrait qu'on enquête sur elles demain.**

**\- D'accord on fera ça, mais chacun de notre côté pour ne pas que ça paraisse suspect.**

**\- C'est ce que j'allais te dire,** dis-je souriante

**\- On dirait que nous ne sommes pas frère et sœur pour rien.**

**\- Oui, je suis quand même contente d'être tombée avec toi.**

Il rougit un instant, même à travers le miroir j'arrive à discerner cela.

**\- Moi aussi Lynn, bon il est l'heure, bonne nuit à demain !**

**\- À demain.**

Je vis après ça, mon visage apparaitre dans le miroir. "À demain", un bien grand mot, qui promet qu'on va se revoir alors qu'aucun de nous deux n'est sûr de rien. Je soupire et me laisse tomber sur mon lit. Je verrai certainement plus clair demain. Tout en laissant ma lampe de chevet allumée je fermai les yeux.

Je me réveillai avant l'heure, je n'avais pas passé une bonne nuit, mais au moins j'étais vivante. Je mangeai un peu pour prendre des forces et trouver au moins un loup. C'est donc en prenant mon calepin que je découvris que je ne savais pas comment fallait faire pour trouver les loups. Ce n'est pas comme si ils allaient me dire "oui je suis un loup, allez tue-moi !". Je verrai bien au moment venu. Quand la porte se déverrouilla, je sortis de ma petite maison en ayant un objectif en tête, savoir qui a été victime des loups-garous cette nuit. Je regardai ma propre porte ou mon prénom était graver dans le bois. Je touchai du bout des doigts les lettres, le "L" d'abord.

**\- Bonjour toi.**

Je sursautai légèrement et me retourna face à Viktor.

**\- La vôtre!**

**\- Tu as survécu à l'attaque des loups alors ?** dit-il avec un sourire en coin des lèvres.

**\- On dirait bien, tout comme toi !**

**\- Oui que veux-tu, nous ne somme pas encore un danger pour eux apparemment.**

Après avoir dit cela il redevient sérieux en rajoutant.

**\- Tu viens avec moi découvrir qui ils ont tué ?**

**\- Oui si tu veux.**

**\- J'ai déjà vérifié à ma droite, allons vers la gauche.**

Je le suivis donc vers la gauche en regardant les prénoms gravés sur les portes. Certain de mes camarades ne sont pas réveillés car nous sommes peu dehors. Nous nous ne rendons surement pas encore compte de ce que ce jeu peut nous faire perdre. On s'arrête devant une porte où la personne était encore là hier soir.

**\- Peggy...** Dis-je à voix basse.

Son prénom est barré et en dessous de celui-ci est marqué son rôle "Villageoise". Je regarde Viktor en disant :

**\- Les loups ont sûrement décidé de la tuer à cause de sa capacité à fouiner là où elle ne devrait pas.**

Il hoche la tête, pensif, et me quitte. Je vois Rosayla au loin et décide d'aller la voir pour savoir si elle tient le coup ou pas. Quand elle me voit son visage s'illumine, je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi, il est mort hier. Soit elle est bonne comédienne, soit je ne sais pas.

**\- Hey, ça va ?**

**\- Oui ça va ! Je suis contente de te voir Lynn,** dit-elle

Après m'avoir dit cela, elle me prend dans ses bras pour me serrer contre elle. Des fois elle a des réactions bizarres cette fille.

**\- Tu t'es droguée ?** Demandais-je.

**\- Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi tu dis cela ?**

Je suis prête à dire "parce ton petit copain est mort", mais je me retiens pour ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Nous parlâmes un peu pour nous changer les idées entre filles. Au loin, je vois du coin de l'œil Ambre en train de se diriger discrètement quelque part. Ce qui semble à mes yeux louche. Je laisse donc les filles en prétextant une excuse quelconque, et la suit jusqu'à un coin sombre, à l'abri des regards. Je n'ose pas regarder de peur de me faire prendre. Et attend qu'elle sorte pour savoir avec qui elle est. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes elle ressort, seule. Peut-être que finalement, elle ne faisait rien de très important à cet endroit. Je reste un peu plus longtemps au cas où. Et voit une tignasse rouge sortir en jetant des regards suspects autour de lui, pour être sûr que personne n'a rien vu de son entrevue avec Ambre. Mais malgré tout, il semble contrarié. Je me colle à un arbre pour ne qu'il me remarque pas. Quand il part, je pose mon doigt sur mon menton pour réfléchir à ce que je viens de voir. Castiel et Ambre qui se voient en cachette, la seule explication plausible c'est qu'ils ont un rôle en commun. Quelque chose qui les lient, sont-ils loups-garous ? Ont-ils décidé de voter quelqu'un en commun aux votes de jour ? Ou ont-ils établit des stratégies ? Mais pourquoi Castiel semblait si contrarié ? Tout en réfléchissant à tout ça, je me cognai contre Nathaniel. Notre délégué de classe. Enfin plutôt ancien délégué de classe vu qu'ici il n'y en a pas.

**\- Désolée Nathaniel, ça va ?**

**\- C'est ma faute Lynn, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.**

**\- Bah alors on était deux,** dis-je en rigolant.

Il me sourit gentiment, et je continuai à lui parler pendant quelques minutes. Ce jeune homme au visage angélique était vraiment adorable avec moi. Des fois je parlais avec lui au lycée, un bon ami.

**\- Avec tous les livres policiers que tu as lus, t'as pas une petite idée sur tout ce qui se passe ?**

**\- J'en suis toujours à chercher des indices, je ne fais pas des conclusions hâtives. Et toi alors, toujours avec tes listes ?**

**\- Comment tu sais ça ?**

**\- Je t'observe des fois, et j'ai remarqué que t'en faisais souvent.**

**\- Tu m'observes?**

Quand il se rend compte de ce qu'il vient de dire, il rougit en évitant mon regard. Mais il répond tout simplement :

**\- J'observe tout le monde, c'est comme un passe-temps.**

**\- D'accord, et avec mes listes c'est un peu comme toi, je cherche des indices.**

Je le regarde suspicieuse en me disant que peut-être je parle avec un loup. Quand il croise mes yeux, il devine à quoi je pense.

**\- Je me dis la même de toi Lynn, ce qui me fait penser qu'on est juste en train de se suspecter entre innocent.**

**\- Comment être sûr que tu n'es pas un loup,** dis-je avec malice.

**\- J'aurais dévoré Castiel ou Debrah depuis longtemps si j'étais un loup.**

Il avait un argument de taille, je l'avoue. Et je devine à quel point il était sincère en disant ça. À vrai dire on était plus en train de rigoler que de se suspecter en ce moment.

**\- Allez à plus tard Nathou !**

**\- À plus,** répondit-il.

Je fis un bisou dans la paume de ma main pour le lui envoyer pendant que je partais jusqu'à chez moi, pour manger un morceau avant de savoir si j'allais voter pour quelqu'un ou non.


	5. Chapitre 5

**"Des fois nous n'avons pas besoin de conseils mais juste d'une personne pour nous écouter"**

* * *

C'était le début d'aprèm, et il n'y avait pour l'instant aucun vote. Même moi je ne savais pas pour qui voter. Il n'y avait pas de news sur Ambre, et Debrah était collée à son chéri d'amour aux cheveux rouges. Comment pouvait-il aimer une personne aussi détestable à mes yeux ? Remarque, moi seule savait à quel point elle les manipulait tous. Je ne m'étais pas laisser avoir et elle avait essayé de monter les amis qu'on avait en commun contre moi, ça n'avait pas marché, mais tout le monde pensait qu'on s'était juste mal comprises. Ce qui était faux bien sûr, du coup on s'évitait souvent tout en se lançant des regards de tueuses. Je remarquai qu'Ambre regardait Castiel d'une drôle de façon, avec insistance je dirais. On attendait, encore et encore, comme des vaches qui mangent leur foin dans leurs cages tout en sachant qu'elles sont engraissées pour qu'on les déguste. Mais elles ne font rien contre, car elles ne peuvent rien y faire. À part retarder leur fin. Je me mords les lèvres quelques minutes avant que la cloche résonne. Tout se passa très vite ensuite. Comme j'étais près de l'estrade pour voir qui allait voter contre qui, je vis Ambre voter contre Debrah, Debrah voter contre Nathaniel et quand Castiel vota contre le délégué, j'y vis de l'hésitation. Mais à peine eu-t-il déposé le stylo que j'entendis le bruit du non-retour derrière moi. J'eus juste le temps de regarder une dernière fois Nathaniel, tomber dans le trou de la mort. La voix résonna mais je l'entendis à peine.

**\- Le Village a décidé d'éliminer Nathaniel qui était Cupidon. Bonne soirée à tous.**

Ce fut Alexy qui vint me voir en premier. Il me prit par les épaules et m'emmena chez lui.

**\- Ça va?** Demanda-t-il inquiet.  
**\- Oui, c'est juste que Nathaniel était un bon ami,** dis-je en essuyant une larme qui était sur le coin de mon œil.  
**\- Je comprends, je suis désolé,** dit-il en baissant la tête.  
**\- C'est pas de ta faute Alex, pourquoi tu t'excuses ?**

Il me sourit avant de me dire :

**\- Non rien, laisse tomber.**

Il me parla encore un peu pour me remonter le moral. Et je partis me promener dans le village. Tout le monde semblait triste de la disparition de Nathaniel. J'entendis des voix dans une petite ruelle. Je m'y approchai pour écouter.

**\- T'es vraiment qu'un abruti, comment t'as osé faire ça ! Dire qu'avant je t'aimais, maintenant je te hais au plus haut point ! Putain !** Dit une femme à la voix cassée.

Je continuai à tendre l'oreille, mais la personne à qui elle s'adressait ne répondit pas. Elle continua donc avec autorité :

**\- T'as préféré la croire plutôt que moi ? J'espère qu'au moins maintenant tu me crois.**

Je vis ensuite une tignasse blonde sortir avec précipitation. C'était Ambre, je la suivis jusqu'à chez elle. Et j'eus de la peine pour elle en premier lieu, elle avait perdu son frère et je compatissais. En deuxième lieu, je voulais découvrir le mystère de ces paroles.  
J'entrai donc en douceur chez elle, elle pleurait, mais quand elle me vit arriver, elle essaya de reprendre contenance.

**\- Tu fais quoi ici, toi ?** Dit-elle en crachant presque.  
**\- Je suis désolée pour Nath, je sais que je ne l'aimais surement pas autant que toi, mais je comprends à moitié ta peine on va dire.**

Elle me regarda quelques instants avant de dire

**\- C'est la seule personne qui comptait vraiment pour moi ici, je voulais le protéger, mais j'ai raté.**

Je ne relevai pas. On resta silencieuses quelques instants. Sans rien à nous dire. Puis elle parla à nouveau :

**\- Si je te dis de voter Debrah demain, tu me suis?**  
**\- Pourquoi je te suivrais?**  
**\- Peut-être parce que tu comprends très bien ce que je ressens pour mon frère.**

Était-ce un sous-entendu? Une sorte d'énigme? Ou était-ce un piège? Je me levai avant de lui répondre :

**\- Je verrai demain.**

Je sortis pensive de cette conversation. La soirée passa très vite, personne ne parlait vraiment, ils se leurraient avec des conversations stupides et sans importance, et moi je n'avais pas le moral. Avec Kentin, on n'avait pas eu grand-chose à se dire, j'avais juste précisé qu'Ambre m'avait demandé de voter contre Debrah, et on avait débattu à ce sujet, pour savoir s'il fallait la croire ou non. Lui affirmait que c'était un piège, mais moi, la phrase qu'elle m'avait dit résonnait dans ma tête, et elle me disait qu'Ambre était dans mon camp, on avait donc décidé d'en savoir plus sur Debrah demain. C'est donc avec ma lampe de chevet allumée que je m'endormis. Mes songes étaient doux, et merveilleux. Jusqu'à ce que je sente des objets me lacérer le corps. Des griffes plutôt, qui entaillaient mes bras et mes jambes, je sentis ensuite des crocs mordre mon cou. Je sentais le sang couler et la douleur devenir insupportable. Je pensais que j'allais mourir jusqu'à ce que j'avale quelque chose qui redonna vie à mon corps, comme une deuxième vie qui s'installait en moi. Je me réveillai en sueurs dans mon lit. Je m'assis et vérifia que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Je me sentis soulagée quand je regardais mes bras qui n'avaient aucune griffure ou autre trace. Je me rendormis tout de suite après avec soulagement.

La nuit m'avait porté conseil en quelque sorte, comment Ambre savait-elle que j'étais sœur ? La seule réponse fut qu'elle était la voyante. J'étais persuadée qu'elle l'était, ce qui était assez logique dans un sens. Mais alors, ça voulait dire que Debrah était un loup-garou ? Au pire pensais-je, ça me dérangeait pas de me débarrasser d'elle.  
Quelqu'un apparu devant moi, c'était Viktor. Il me regarda avec un mini-sourire et me dit :

**\- Personne est mort cette nuit, c'est une bonne nouvelle je trouve.**  
**\- Oui, ça c'est sûr, ça veut dire que soit la sorcière à utiliser sa potion de vie, soit le salvateur a protéger la bonne personne, ou les loups ont décidé sans le savoir de manger l'ancien qui est protégé une fois de l'attaque des loups.**  
**\- Ça laisse beaucoup de possibilité alors.**  
**\- Oui, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que...**  
**\- Que quoi?** Dit-il avec curiosité.  
**\- Je sais que tu vas trouver ça bizarre, mais cette nuit j'ai cru que je me faisais dévorer par les loups, c'était atroce, j'arrive encore à sentir ma peau se déchirer,**dis-je dans un frisson d'horreur.  
\- **Pourtant tu es toujours là. Ce n'était qu'un rêve.**  
**\- Jusqu'à ce que j'avale quelque chose qui me revitalise.** Je pris une pause avant de rajouter, **je crois que c'est moi que les loups ont essayé de dévorer cette nuit, mais la sorcière m'a sauvée.**

Je m'arrêtai net devant lui en disant cette phrase, pour bien lui faire comprendre que je ne plaisantais pas.

**\- C'est possible,** dit-il en me regardant.

Ses yeux semblaient soulagés de me voir vivante. Pour la première fois, il caressa ma joue, comme ça, d'un seul coup. Sa main était moins douce que la mienne, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Je dû rougir violement car il détourna le regard et mit ses mains dans ses poches avant de partir en me disant "à plus tard". Je restais plantée là une seconde de plus avant de me rappeler pour qui je voulais voter, et au moins une heure avant le résonnement des cloches. Je notai Debrah et quelques minutes après, Ambre me suivit le sourire aux lèvres. La concernée sembla décontenancée face a cette provocation.


	6. Chapitre 6

** "On peut en savoir plus sur quelqu'un en une heure de jeu qu'en une année de conversation."**

_ Citation de Platon_

* * *

Debrah vint vers moi avec prudence, et engagea la conversation.

**\- Pourquoi tu suis Ambre ?**  
**\- Parce que je pense que tu es une louve, c'est aussi simple que ça, en plus tu as tué Nathaniel, raison de plus pour voter contre toi.**  
**\- Tu n'as aucune preuve,** dit-elle  
**\- Je n'en ai pas besoin, il me suffit de te regarder pour savoir que tu es coupable.**

Quelques personnes vinrent s'attrouper autour de nous.

**\- D'accord, donc ça ne te pose pas de problème que je vote contre toi.**  
**\- Je t'en prie, ne te gène surtout pas.**

Elle vota donc, quelques minutes après je vis Violette voter contre Debrah ce qui me surprit beaucoup. Apparemment Debrah aussi fut surprise.

**\- Violette, pourquoi tu me désignes ?**  
**\- J'ai confiance en Lynn, désolée Debrah.**

Puis elle partit sans rien ajouter. Debrah se tourna donc vers son amoureux avec des yeux mielleux.

**\- Chaton va voter Lynn s'il te plait, soutient-moi, tu sais très bien que je suis innocente.**  
**\- À vrai dire je n'ai pas l'intention de voter** dit-il avec froideur.

Peut-être avait-il enfin comprit qu'elle le manipulait comme un pantin. La jeune fille se retourna face à moi et dit avec suspicion.

**\- Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir voté contre Nathaniel, Castiel est aussi suspect que moi.**

Le dénommé jeune homme aux cheveux rouge, sembla blessé d'être accusé par sa copine.

**\- Ne me fait pas porter le chapeau, c'est toi qui m'a incité à voter contre lui.**  
**\- Quoi dit-elle en paraissant surprise, c'est toi qui m'as dit "Votons-le, je suis sûr à 100% qu'il est un loup".**  
**\- Alors Nathaniel et Lynn avaient raison finalement,** dit-il en rigolant presque.

Son rire était cassé. Je voyais dans ses yeux la tristesse qui le rongea d'un seul coup. Il vota contre Debrah et partit en direction de chez lui. Elle continua quand même de l'accuser pour sauver sa peau, certains la croyait, d'autres non. Je me mordis la lèvre et courut pour suivre Castiel.

**\- Castiel attend,** dis-je pour qu'il arrête d'aller aussi vite

Il fit comme s'il ne m'entendait pas et me claqua la porte au nez. Il restait surement trente minutes avant le verdict définitif, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser le rebelle sombrer dans la douleur d'une rupture. Ils avaient rompu dans un sens. J'ouvris doucement la porte et il le remarqua.

**\- T'as pas compris que je ne voulais pas te voir, je ne veux voir personne ok ! Alors maintenant dégage.** Puis il rajouta avec un sourire ironique et mouillé**, tu devrais être contente, tu avais raison depuis le début à son sujet.**

Il se mit de dos, attendant surement que je parte. Mais je ne pus m'y résoudre. Je m'approchai de lui, tout doucement et dit juste avant de l'étreindre de dos.

**\- J'aurais préféré avoir tort, tu sais. Je vais te laisser seul, mais si tu as besoin, je suis là.**

Je me détachais de lui et partit. A mon contact il s'était tendu, mais à mon grand soulagement, il m'avait laissé faire. Je rejoignis les autres et priât pour que ça soit Debrah qui ait le plus de vote. Je remarquais que mon amie d'enfance m'avait suivie dans les votes. Et c'était Debrah qui devrait mourir dans moins de quelques minutes, malgré ses efforts pour que certaines personnes changent d'avis. Elle tomba dans le trou malgré ses efforts pour l'éviter. On l'avait vue courir au dernier moment, mais ça ne servait à rien. C'est dans un cri qui nous glaça le sang qu'elle disparut du jeu. La voix annonça donc à la surprise de certains :

**\- Les Villageois, après un vote très serré ont décidés d'éliminer Debrah, son rôle était loup-garou. Bonne soirée.**

Si j'avais pu j'aurais pu sauter de joie face à cette nouvelle. Mais certaines personnes que je connaissais semblaient déçues par Debrah. Elle avait essayé de les manipuler, et elle leur avait mentit. Mais bon, comment j'aurais fait, si j'avais été moi-même un loup-garou ? Peut-être que j'aurais été pire qu'elle, juste pour survivre. Rosalya me sauta dessus, car elle aussi était heureuse d'avoir pu venger en quelque sorte son petit copain. On passa la fin de la soirée toutes les deux à parler des éventuels loups qui restaient. Puis elle partit avant le couvre-feu. Et je me retrouvais seule à la maison. Je sortis ma liste et la compléta :

_" -_ _Moi / Sœur_  
_\- Castiel_  
_\- Lysandre_  
_\- Iris_  
_\- Kentin / Frère_  
_\- Kim / Bouc émissaire_  
_\- Nathaniel / Cupidon_  
_\- Violette_  
_\- Armin_  
_\- Alexy_  
_\- Rosalya (innocente sûr)_  
_\- Capucine_  
_\- Charlotte_  
_\- Ambre / Voyante_  
_\- Li_  
_\- Melody_  
_\- Debrah / Loup_  
_\- Jade_  
_\- Peggy / Villageois_  
_\- Dake_  
_\- Leigh / Villageois_  
_\- Vicktor_

_Loups restants : 3 "_

Voilà, il restait trois loup-garou. J'étais tentée de mettre Violette en innocente, mais le doute c'était installé en moi. C'est tellement facile de se faire passer pour un innocent que je préférais ne pas me hâter. Je mâchouillais mon crayon une dernière fois avant de ranger le tout dans les sous-vêtements qui était à ma disposition. Je me dirigeais devant le miroir en attendant l'heure de notre communication habituelle. Quand il apparut enfin, on parla de ce qu'on avait découvert.

**\- On peut avoir confiance en Ambre, je suis sur qu'elle est innocente.**  
**\- Tu es sure ? Tu sais à quel point elle peut être mesquine,** dit-il avec insistance.  
**\- Oui je sais, mais bon elle savait qui j'étais et ça, seule la voyante peut le savoir !**  
**\- Bon d'accord, tu marques un point, mais alors qui sont les trois loups restants ?**  
**\- Je ne sais pas, il y a deux possibilités, soit ils ont essayé de sauver Debrah en votant Castiel, soit ils ont essayé de s'innocenter en la votant elle.**  
**\- Ça nous aide beaucoup Lynn,** dit-il en soupirant avec un sourire.  
**\- Il est plus dur que ce qu'il parait ce jeu, plus ça va et plus je doute de tout le monde.**  
**\- Ça me fait la même chose...**

On reste silencieux quelques instants, à cause de la discussion. Puis je dis en regardant l'horloge :

**\- C'est bientôt l'heure, demain on enquête et on se fait un topo le soir.**  
**\- D'accord Chef,** dit-il pour se moquer de moi

Je lui tire la langue et son visage disparaît. Je me dirige vers le lit et m'y allonge. Juste avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil, je me demande qui des personnes qui sont là, avec moi dans ce jeu, me mentent ?


	7. Chapitre 7

**"Et finalement... cette question... le mystère... Qui raconte l'histoire de qui... Qui lève le rideau... Qui choisit les pas que nous allons danser... Qui nous rend fou... Nous cingle de coups de fouet et nous acclame dans la victoire quand nous survivons à l'impossible... Qui fait tout cela... Qui fait en sorte que notre existence honore les autres... Qui envoie des monstres pour nous tuer... Et en même temps nous chante que nous ne mourrons jamais... Qui nous apprend ce qui est vérité, ce qui est mensonge... Qui décide pourquoi l'on vit et quel combat mérite que l'on risque la mort... Qui nous enchaîne, et qui détient la clé qui peut nous libérer... C'est VOUS, vous avez toutes les armes en vous, alors battez-vous !"**

_Citation venant du film "Sucker Punch"_

* * *

Les bruits de dehors me réveillent. Je m'étire les bras, le dos, et les jambes avant de sortir du lit. Je mange un morceau de brioche et boit un verre de lait avant de m'habiller avec des vêtements confortables. J'ouvre la porte avec appréhension, je ne suis pas morte, c'est déjà sa. Quelques personnes sont dehors en train de discuter. Je passe devant les portes pour savoir qui est mort cette nuit. Sur celle de Kim, j'effleure les lettres avec un pincement aux cœurs. Mais quand je vois le prénom d'Alexy barré cela a un effet encore plus immédiat. Ma gorge se noue et je suis à deux doigts de pleurer. Mais je ne peux pas, pas ici. Je retourne dans ma petite maison en retenant mes larmes de couler. Quand je suis presque arrivée, une main attrape mon bras. Ce qui me stoppe net. Je veux juste être seule un petit instant, est-ce si difficile de me l'accorder ?

**\- Lynn ...**

Je regarde mon interlocuteur. Il parait soucieux en me voyant, pourtant je suis sure de ne pas avoir laissé une seule goutte d'eau salée couler. J'essaye de ravaler mes larmes avant de lui dire :

**\- J'aimerais rester seule un petit moment s'il te plait, après on parlera si tu veux.**

Au lieu de me lâcher et d'aller à l'endroit opposé d'où je suis, Vicktor ouvre ma porte et me fait entrer avant de la refermer derrière moi. Ensuite il se repositionne en face de moi.

**\- Je sais que tu étais proche d'Alexy, et j'ai vu qu'il ne reviendrait pas.**

Il pose sa main sur ma joue et la caresse pour me réconforter, ce qui me surprend, je l'avoue. Il ne ferait jamais ça en temps normal. Je lui réponds donc avant de laisser couler quelques larmes :

**\- Il n'y a pas que lui, tous ceux qui sont partis me manquent. Je pense qu'aucun de nous ne se rend compte de la situation. Nous sommes tous en train de mourir un par un, et on ne peut rien arrêter. Et si ça continue comme ça...**  
**\- Chuttt,** me dit-il doucement pour me calmer.

Il m'attire à lui et m'enlace de ces deux bras. Son odeur masculine me réconforte. Je reste quelques instants comme ça, à profiter de ce moment d'intimité qui me fait tellement de bien. Je n'aime pas trop me montrer comme ça devant les gens. Mais pour l'instant je m'en fiche, j'avais besoin qu'au moins une personne face ça. Je m'écarte de lui en essuyant rageusement mes larmes.

**\- Je vais trouver et éliminer ces loups avant que tout le monde ne meurt,** dis-je avec détermination.

Il sourit avant de dire :

**\- Je préfère te voir comme ça !**  
**\- Au fait, tu étais venu me voir pour quoi au départ?**  
**\- Quand j'ai vu qu'Alexy était mort, et comme je sais que vous étiez plus ou moins proches...** Dit-il d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer, je lui coupe la parole :

**\- Comment ça plus ou moins proches ?**

Il me regarde un peu gêné mais tout en gardant son sang-froid avant de dire :

**\- Vous n'êtes pas en couple ?**  
**\- Bien sûr que non,** dis-je surprise, **Alexy est gay, c'était juste un très bon ami.**

Il ne répond pas toute suite. Plusieurs émotions passent dans ses yeux, j'arrive à distinguer du soulagement.

**\- Franchement je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il préférait les hommes.**  
**\- Pourtant ça crève les yeux, et je ne dit pas ça parce qu'il adore le shopping. Je dis ça parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de regarder les mecs. Et toi, tu faisais partie de ceux qui lui on tapé dans l'œil,** dis-je avec un grand sourire.  
**\- C'est flatteur,** répond-t-il en frottant sa nuque avec sa main, **mais les hommes c'est pas mon truc.**

Mais avant que je ne rajoute quelque chose il continue en prenant une inspiration.

**\- Bon allez je te laisse, je dois faire un truc. À plus.**

Il sort et me laisse seule dans ma petite maison. Mon sourire s'évanouit quand je me rends compte qu'on parlait de lui comme s'il était encore vivant. J'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée que je ne reverrais plus sa chevelure bleue vif apparaitre devant moi le matin dans le bus scolaire. Je me mords la lèvre et me promets intérieurement de venger la mort de mes amis. Avec cet événement j'ai à peine regardé son rôle, j'essaye donc de me remémorer les mots en dessous de son prénom. Ça commence par la lettre "A", et c'est le rôle de l'Ange qui me vient tout de suite en tête. C'était donc ça son rôle ? Je me rappelle de quelque chose qu'il m'a dit l'autre jour, il s'était excusé et je n'avais pas très bien comprit pourquoi. Tout devient plus clair, il était désolé car il n'avait pas remplit son rôle en essayant de mourir au premier tour, ce qui nous aurait peut-être tous sauver la vie... Mais la sienne ? Serait-il vraiment mort en se sacrifiant ? Lui en vouloir ? Pourquoi ? D'avoir essayé de survivre ? Non, je ne peux pas le blâmer pour ça, qui aurait eu le courage de se voter pour mourir ne sachant pas ce qui allait se passer par la suite ? Même moi je n'aurais jamais eu le cran de le faire. De toute façon il n'est plus là, donc ça ne sert à rien de ressasser tout ça. Maintenant que c'est fait, on doit avancer, on doit trouver les loups restants et les condamner. J'espère juste au fond de moi, que ce n'est pas ceux que j'aime le plus.

Je cogne à la porte plusieurs fois, en n'ayant absolument aucune réponse. Me mordant la lèvre j'attrape la poignée et appuie dessus. Et je le vois, la tête entre ses mains presque recroquevillé sur lui-même, assis sur le lit. C'est la première fois que je le vois ainsi, et ça me donne un petit pincement au cœur. Je m'approche de lui et vient signaler ma présence en posant ma main sur son épaule. Ses grands yeux bleus me regardent avec souffrance, et il ne me repousse pas. Je le prends donc dans mes bras en trouvant la force de ne pas pleurer avec lui. Plusieurs minutes après, je vois une tignasse orange apparaitre. Elle me regarde avec hésitation, tristesse et je décèle avec surprise de la jalousie. Je dis donc à Armin tout doucement :

**\- Je dois y aller, Iris est là, elle va s'occuper de toi, d'accord ?**

Il hoche la tête péniblement et je le lâche avec regret. Iris me sourit et vient me remplacer en y mettant un peu plus d'amour je dirais. Je sors de chez lui troublée et prend une grande bouffée d'air avant de marcher jusqu'à chez Ambre.  
Quand j'arrive chez elle, elle n'est pas là. Je la cherche donc pendant un petit moment avant de la voir parler avec Rosalya, ce qui me surprend beaucoup. Mais ce n'est pas une discussion amicale, ma chère amie à la chevelure blanche l'accuse toujours d'être un loup.

**\- T'as peut-être l'air innocente, mais je suis sure que t'es une louve.**  
**\- Ah ouais, et j'ai voté contre un loup pour le fun alors ?**  
**\- Tu as très bien pu la tuer pour t'innocenter, ce n'est pas comme si tu portais Débrah dans ton cœur !**  
**\- Croit ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche. C'est pas parce que tu ne m'aimes pas que je suis forcement la méchante de l'histoire ! Méfie-toi surtout de ceux qui sont proches de toi.**  
**\- Tu veux dire quoi par là ?** Dit Rosalya qui commençait à s'énerver de plus en plus.  
**\- Que tu devrais faire attention à tes potes, comme par exemple, Iris, Violette, Lysandre, et tout tes autres soit disant amis ! Car parmi eux se cache forcement un loup, voire deux.**  
**\- Pff, arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, moi au moins je connais mes amis !**

Et c'est sur ceci qu'elle partit rejoindre le frère de Leigh. Ambre secoua la tête pour surement essayer de se remettre de cette conversation. Je m'approchai d'elle et lui demanda :

**\- C'est vrai ? Un de ceux que tu as nommé est loup ?**  
**\- J'en sais rien, mais bon faudrait qu'elle arrête de faire confiance à tous ceux qu'ils lui disent être dans le camp des innocents.**

C'est avec un sourire exaspéré qu'elle se tourna vers moi. Ambre, qui me sourit ? Un miracle vient de se produire.

**\- Tu voulais quoi ?**  
**\- Je voudrais qu'on trouve à nous deux les loups et qu'on les tues avant que ce soit eux qui nous tue.**  
**\- Je suis d'accord, mais si un jour on m'aurait dit que je m'allierais avec toi, je ne l'aurais jamais crût.**  
**\- Moi aussi,** dis-je avec un demi-sourire.

Ensuite on alla chez moi et on parla des quelques possibilités, me disant que certaines personnes étaient vraiment innocentes, mais tout en me cachant leurs rôles. On en arriva à parler de nos amies respectives.

**\- Mes amies sont plutôt normales avec moi. Peut-être plus méfiantes, mais ça c'est tout le monde.**  
**\- Moi je ne sais pas trop, Charlotte me cache quelque chose et je le sens. Après toutes ces années avec elle, je peux te dire qu'il y a un truc qui cloche, mais je ne sais pas si c'est bon ou mauvais**.  
**\- Plus de détails s'il te plait?**  
**\- Je sais que ça ne se voit pas comme ça, mais elle est plutôt maligne. Tu sais que c'est grâce à elle qu'on n'a pas eu notre contrôle d'histoire.**  
**\- Ah bon comment ça ?**  
**\- Si je te l'explique, je serais obligée de te tuer après,** dit-elle avec malice.  
**\- Bon, je vais m'en passer alors. Et sinon, revenons à nos moutons ?**  
**\- Bon tu sais le jour où je voulais qu'on vote Débrah, et bah elle a trouvé d'excellentes excuses pour ne pas suivre mon vote. Alors que le jour suivant, quand elle a vu que ça se jouait entre Castiel et Débrah, elle n'a pas hésité une seconde à la voter.**  
**\- C'est vrai que c'est étrange, mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'elle est un loup.**  
**\- Moi je pense qu'elle l'est, mais je n'en suis pas sure.**  
**\- Tu serais prête à la tuer, même si c'est ton amie ?**  
**\- Lynn, entre moi et elle, je me choisis moi. Je suis une fille sympa, mais sache que je suis prête à tout pour survivre à ce jeu,** dit-elle avec une lueur sombre dans ces yeux.

Un doute me saisit aussitôt, si elle est prête à tout, serait-elle capable de se faire passer pour une voyante alors qu'elle est un loup ? Ou est-elle vraiment ce qu'elle prétend être ? Car après tout, je me suis fait peut-être des illusions en croyant qu'elle savait mon rôle ? Et en plus de ça, les seuls noms qu'elle veut bien me dire sont ceux des loups. Deux intuitions se présentent à moi, laquelle est la bonne?

* * *

**Voila ! Je ne sait pas si vous avez remarquer, mais il y a un mort a chaque chapitres, et c'est fait exprès.**


	8. Chapitre 8

**"Il y a des sourires qui ne savent qu'avouer la tristesse du cœur."**

_Citation Jean-Raymond Boudou_

* * *

Je suis assise sur un banc toute seul face à mes pensées. J'aimerais que la musique vienne se joindre à moi, mais ici il n'y a rien qui y ressemble, pas d'Ipod ou de radio, même pas de télé. Je me sens perdue, je doute de tout et de tout le monde, je soupire frustrée. Je suis à l'ombre sous un arbre depuis un long moment maintenant. Je pense à Ambre, est-elle vraiment voyante, ou est-elle une louve ? Dois-je suivre son instinct et voter Charlotte? Ou voter quelqu'un d'autre que je trouve suspect ? Je vois Iris se diriger vers moi, je l'accueille avec un sourire sincère. Elle s'installe à côté de moi et son regard a l'air triste.

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe,** je demande inquiète.  
**-C'est Armin, il est presque inconsolable.**  
**-En même temps c'était son frère et jumeau en plus, je ne peux qu'imaginer ce qu'il peut ressentir,** dis-je tristement.  
**-Le pire c'est qu'ils ont beau être complètement différents, ils s'aiment vraiment beaucoup.**

Puis elle rajoute avec un sourire rêveur.

**-Tu te rappelles la fois, où on leur a laissé le choix de choisir où on devait aller manger ?**  
**-Oui,** dis-je en me souvenant, **Armin voulait aller au MacDo et Alexy au Queek.**

Je rigolai à ce souvenir, je me rappelais leurs disputes par rapport à ça et à leurs entêtements, puis Iris rajouta en rigolant elle aussi :

**-Du coup on a choisi à ni l'un, ni l'autre, on a mangé Kebab.**

C'était le bon vieux temps, où on n'était pas ici, et où Alexy était toujours là. Iris pensa pareil que moi, car nos sourires disparurent en même temps et elle appuya sa tête contre mon épaule.  
Je me souvenais du sourire d'Alexy, de ses yeux violets, de sa bonne humeur toujours pressente et de son amitié. Je parlais des mecs avec lui, et des fois on mettait des notes à ceux qu'on voyait, c'était amusant, et ça me manque. J'espère au fond de moi que tout ceci n'est vraiment qu'un jeu, et qu'ils nous attendent tous quelque part... Peut-être qu'ils nous regardent, et qu'ils sont heureux d'être toujours en vie. Peut-être même qu'ils espèrent qu'on finisse rapidement ce jeu pour tout nous raconter et qu'après on pourra peut-être en rire. Mais je me fais des illusions en pensant cela.  
Je reste avec elle dans cette position longtemps avant qu'elle ne reparte auprès d'Armin.

**-Fais lui un bisou de part.**

Iris acquiesce, et je la regarde partir, ses cheveux roux sont si voyants que je la suis un bon moment avant de la perdre de vue. Je soupire encore une fois, qui sont ces fichus loups? Un de mes amis en est vraiment un? Je sais que c'est très probable, mais qui? Et serai-je assez forte pour le tuer pour en sauver d'autres? Je me demande aussi si tout le monde pense comme moi, que je ne veux pas sauver que ma peau, mais aussi ceux et celles à qui je tiens.  
Je me surprends à me dire qu'Iris aurait tué Alexy pour avoir Armin avec elle, mais je secoue la tête, elle ne ferrait jamais ça, j'en suis sûre ! Enfin, je crois.  
Je me rends compte que peut-être je ne les connais pas aussi bien, mes amis. En fait j'aimerais beaucoup que les loups me tuent, pour ne pas avoir à choisir qui dois-je tuer ou pas, qui je soupçonne ou pas. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, ni quoi penser, tout se bouscule dans ma tête. J'aimerais beaucoup écouter de la musique pour oublier tous ces tracas, même si ce n'est que quelques minutes.

Je sens le vent glisser lentement sur ma peau, comme pour me réconforter, mais il a quelque chose de presque irréel. Je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps qu'une jeune fille brune avec des yeux bleus se dirige vers moi d'un pas déterminé.  
Melody toujours impeccablement coiffée et habillée et qui est pourtant dépourvue de maquillage. Je me rappelle à cet instant une révélation qu'elle nous avait faite un jour, lors d'une soirée. Comme quoi elle était amoureuse de Nathaniel depuis la seconde, et qu'elle ne savait pas si elle devait attendre ou lui dire, elle avait peur de se faire rejeter et c'est pour ça qu'elle avait préféré attendre, mais je pense qu'aujourd'hui elle le regrette. Pourtant elle n'a pas l'air si triste, peut-être essaye-t-elle de ne rien faire paraitre, car après tout, nous n'avons pas tous la même façon de passer à autre chose, ou de surmonter la douleur.

**-Hey Melo !**  
**-Lynn, il faut qu'on parle,** dit-elle sans appel.

Elle s'installe à côté de moi et finit pas me regarder droit dans les yeux avant de me dire :

**-Il faut que tu votes Ambre pour le vote d'aujourd'hui.**

Je suis surprise par sa demande si soudaine.

**-Pourquoi?**  
**-Je suis sûre qu'elle est un loup-garou, je ne peux pas te dire exactement pourquoi mais aie confiance, s'il te plait.**

Ses mots sont insistants et vraiment convaincants.

-Je vais y réfléchir alors...

Elle ne semble pas satisfaite de ma réponse et me prend les mains pour que je l'écoute plus attentivement.

**\- Lynn, je sais qu'Ambre t'a convaincue qu'elle était innocente, mais c'est faux ! Je n'ai pas de preuves concrètes mais je sais qu'elle est un loup-garou, vote-la pour Nathaniel et pour tous ceux qui nous ont quitté, je t'en supplie ! Il faut que ce carnage s'arrête le plus vite possible.**

Elle relâche mes mains et repart me laissant ébranlée par notre conversation. Je pense que si elle avait attendu une réponse, je n'aurais pas été capable de dire quoique ce soit.  
Pour Alexy... Pour Kim... je dois faire un choix. Dans quelques heures une autre personne va mourir et autant que ce soit un loup. Charlotte ou Ambre ? Comment savoir? Les deux auraient pu potentiellement tuer tous ceux qui sont morts la nuit. La journée n'est pas encore finie, j'ai cependant un petit moment pour réfléchir à ce que je vais faire.

Les votes ont commencé et certaines personnes se jettent sur le tableau pour voter contre Ambre. Moi je n'ai pas encore décidé, je n'y arrive pas, j'ai peur de me tromper ou de faire une énorme connerie. Je me tiens à l'écart et observe ce qui se passe. Je vois le regard triomphant de Melody quand les votes contre Ambre augmentent, elle a sûrement été voir d'autre personnes pour les convaincre de la tuer, ce qui ne me surprend pas car elle est sacrement douée pour que les gens la suivent. Malgré tout, j'arrive à distinguer que la blonde a bel et bien voté contre son amie, Charlotte, celle-ci semble vouloir ne pas chercher pourquoi. J'entends une voix aiguë que je reconnaîtrai entre mille non loin de moi.

**-D'où tu m'accuses d'être une louve?**  
**-Ça ne sert à rien de nier, je t'ai découverte ! Je sais que tu fais partie du camp des loups-garous !**  
**\- Si tu savais à quel point tu te goures ma pauvre ! T'es naïve à ce point-là? Et vous tous, vous la suivez aveuglement? Juste à cause d'une intuition?**  
**-Ce n'est pas qu'une simple intuition ma chère. **

Ambre semble vouloir étriper Melody, mais je vois très bien qu'elle se retient de toutes ses forces pour ne pas le faire. Castiel est justement en train de suivre le vote d'Ambre, ce que je trouve assez bizarre je l'avoue, pourquoi? C'est vrai qu'elle avait démasqué Debrah, mais est-ce la seule raison ? C'est avec surprise que Li fait la même chose, elle aussi doute-elle de son amie? Capucine semble aussi vouloir épargner la blonde. Vais-je suivre mon instinct, ou ma tête?

**-Allez-y tuez-moi, mais je te préviens Melody, si je meurs ce soir, demain tu mourras et pas à cause des loups,** dit-elle comme si elle crachait du venin.  
**-Nous verrons,** dit la concernée dont la phrase ne l'avait même pas touché tellement elle avait l'air sûre d'elle.

Je sentis quelqu'un se glisser à mes cotées, et je fus contente de reconnaître qui.

**-Alors, tu vas voter pour qui?** Dit Kentin.

Je me retournai face à lui, et lui souris, je me sentais proche de lui, mais ce n'était pas un sentiment amoureux, c'était quelque chose d'autre que je ne saurais décrire.

**-Je ne sais pas, dis-je en soufflant, et toi?**  
**-A vrai dire j'avais l'intention de me fier à ton instinct,** répondit-il gêné.

Sans vraiment le savoir, il m'avait donné la réponse que je cherchais.

**-Finalement je sais ce que je vais faire, tu me suis toujours?**

Il hocha la tête, et on se dirigea vers le tableau des votes où on vota contre Charlotte. Mon instinct ne m'avait pas encore trompé jusque-là, et c'est donc lui que j'avais choisi. Ensuite Violette et Vicktor suivirent mon vote et les deux filles étaient maintenant à égalité. Tout allait se jouer au random, le hasard si vous préférez. Je remarquai le regard accusateur de Melody et celui gratifiant d'Ambre. Et si les innocents s'accusaient mutuellement et que finalement les loups étaient ceux qui se faisaient discrets?  
L'heure avait sonné, et tout le monde ne savait pas s'il fallait regarder la brune ou la blonde. Elles avaient l'air toutes les deux paniquées, même si elles essayaient de le cacher. Pourtant un trou béant avala l'une d'elle, on put entendre son cri perçant traverser le sol tandis qu'il se refermait, content de son repas. Une voix résonna ensuite, une voix que je commençais à détester.

**-Les Villageois, après un vote très serré on décidés d'éliminer Charlotte, son rôle était loup-garou. Bonne soirée.**

Certains étaient abasourdies par la nouvelle, d'autres comme moi étaient heureux et tristes en même temps, car même si un loup était mort, un autre élève de notre classe venait de disparaître.


	9. Chapitre 9

**« Souviens-toi que tu es comme un acteur dans le rôle que l'auteur t'a confié : court, s'il est court long, s'il est long. Il dépend de toi de bien jouer ton rôle, mais non de le choisir. »**

_Citation de __Épictète_

* * *

Tout le monde semble soulagé que ce soit un loup qui soit tombé dans le trou de la mort, ils ont oublié qu'elle faisait quand même partie de notre classe avant que ce jeu ne commence? Et si on avait été des loups comment auraient-ils réagi? Si j'avais été un loup, aurais-je vraiment eu le choix? Si j'avais été un loup, je pense que j'aurais essayé de préserver ceux que j'aime le plus, mais à quel prix...  
Tout le monde vaque à ses occupations, mais moi je reste sur la place, profondément plongée dans mes pensées pour pouvoir bouger. Ce n'est que quand Melody me saute dessus que mes yeux reprennent leurs vitalités.

**-Lynn, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écouté?** Dit-elle avec un ton accusateur.  
**-Je ne comprends pas là, on vient de voir partir un loup, qu'est ce qui te gène là-dedans?**  
**-Tu n'as toujours pas compris? Je pensais que tu étais plus maligne que ça !**

Je rêve ou elle vient de me traiter d'idiote indirectement.

**-Melody, je sais que ce jeu nous met tous à bout de nerf, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour t'énerver contre moi,** je rajoute en reprenant mon souffle, **et si tu m'expliquais, peut-être que je comprendrais ce qui apparemment doit me sauter aux yeux.**

Je croise mes bras, et fronce les sourcils. Elle réfléchit quelques instants et semble s'être calmée un peu. J'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à une gamine qui fait sa crise, ou un caprice.

**-Désolée, je crois que ce jeu me rend un peu folle, je déteste ne rien contrôler, ce qui est visiblement le cas ici. Mais je vais t'expliquer ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis le début. Je suis quasiment sûre qu'Ambre fait partie du camp des loups-garous, enfin plutôt de son propre camp, je pense qu'elle est le loup-garou blanc, et qu'elle tue un par un ses confrères le jour pour qu'on la croie innocente.**  
**-Tu es sûre,** dis-je en écarquillant les yeux.  
**\- Oui, comme par hasard elle ne vote que des loups, ce qui est étrange, et j'ai d'autres raisons qui me poussent à croire que ma théorie est très probable, mais je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler.**

Je ne réponds pas et replonge dans mes pensées, elle me sourit avant de partir rejoindre quelqu'un d'autre. Toute cette hypothèse tient la route, et je me maudis intérieurement de ne pas y avoir pensé. Je suis vraiment idiote ! C'est vrai que c'est vraiment très malin de la part du loup-garou blanc de tuer le jour pour se faire passer pour un innocent, plutôt que de tuer ses confrères la nuit, quand il en a l'occasion. Mais j'ai besoin de parler à Ambre pour en être sûre, évidement je ne vais pas lui dire que je pense qu'elle est le loup-garou blanc. Peut-être même que c'est Melody la voyante. Ça veut dire que tout à l'heure, un loup serait mort quoiqu'il arrive? Ceci me laisse perplexe car j'ai l'impression que c'est trop facile, on trouve tous les loups d'un seul coup? On se trompe sûrement quelque part, mais où?

Je me dirige lentement vers Castiel qui est seul, assis sur un banc, en train de penser.

**-Hey Cast !**  
**-Salut planche à pain.**

Je lui lance un regard meurtrier et il me sourit gentiment, au moins son sens de l'humour est toujours là, ce qui me rassure.

**-J'aimerais te demander quelque chose.**  
**-Vas-y, balance.**  
**-Pourquoi tu suis toujours Ambre dans ses votes?**

Il semble vouloir me répondre mais il se retient, je dois attendre un peu avant qu'il ne formule vraiment une réponse.

**-Elle a beau avoir l'air d'une peste, au moins elle sait qui elle est et elle ne le cache pas. Je crois qu'elle est innocente et j'ai confiance en elle.**

Confiance en elle? Castiel? Mon cerveau a du mal à imprimer la dernière phrase. Elle l'a drogué ou quoi? Je repose mon regard devant moi, et je croise les yeux envoutants de Viktor, il m'observait, mais il détourne très vite ses orbes ambrés. J'en rougis sans le vouloir, et me concentre sur le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges.

**-Tu as confiance en Ambre?**  
**-Oui,** dit-il sans hésiter.  
**-Qui es-tu et qu'as-tu fait de Castiel, imposteur !**

Il rigole à ma blague et je fais de même, ça fait du bien de rire.

**-Non mais sans déconner, pourquoi?**  
**-Je ne sais pas, je le sens, là,** dit-il en posant sa main sur son cœur.

Je blanchis et lui pose la question qui m'est venue directement après sa réponse.

**-T'es amoureux d'elle ou quoi?**

Il me lance un regard noir, mais ne me répond pas.

**-Castiel tu es sûr que ça va? Ce n'est pas cette histoire avec Debrah qui t'a déboussolé?**  
**\- Oui ça va ! Arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu ressembles à un poisson, peut-être que cette histoire a quelque chose à voir, mais cette histoire comme tu dis, m'a ouvert les yeux sur bien des choses. Comme par exemple la manipulation.**

Je sais qu'il a dit ça à cause de Debrah, c'est tellement évident et récent. Mais amoureux de Ambre quoi ! Cette révélation me laisse silencieuse, et je reste un bon moment assise à ses côtés avant de partir et de jeter un regard vers lui. Il regarde le ciel qui est en train de s'assombrir avec un sourire très bien dissimulé. Il ressemble à un idiot amoureux, et venant de Castiel ça fait peur.

Je me dirige d'un pas lent jusqu'à chez moi, mais avant que je n'arrive, une odeur familière m'interpelle, je me retourne et vois Viktor.

**-Tu me suivais,** dis-je avec malice.  
**-Si je te disais oui, tu me prendrais pour un psychopathe?**  
**-Mais nous savons tous les deux que tu en es un !**

Il me sourit et je fais de même, ensuite il détourne les yeux loin de moi et me parle.

**\- Tous les jours j'espère que tu seras là le lendemain depuis qu'on est ici.**

Son regard est lointain, et ce qui vient de me dire touche directement mon cœur.

**-Moi aussi j'ai peur de te perdre tu sais.**

Ses orbes ambrés croisent les miennes qui sont vertes. Et il se passe quelque chose d'incroyable dans son regard, une bataille s'y déroule et il a l'air de lutter pour ne pas céder à quelque chose, mais quoi? J'ai peur de savoir la réponse, mais je me dis que c'est impossible. Pas alors qu'on est ici et que l'un de nous deux risque de mourir, voir même carrément nous deux. Je décide donc pour lui et m'approche pour lui laisser un baiser sur sa joue avant de partir loin, en oubliant que je devais aller chez moi. Mais avant de trop m'éloigner je lui souris en lui disant à plus tard.  
J'ai envie de pleurer, je crois bien que je viens de me rendre compte qu'il est beaucoup plus qu'un ami, et j'étais obligée de m'en rendre compte maintenant alors qu'on est dans ce jeu? Je ne veux pas lui dire, et ne lui dirais rien, ce sera trop dur, et surtout je ne sais pas si c'est réciproque ou s'il continue à me considérer comme sa meilleure amie, pourtant son regard était tellement intense et sauvage, comme s'il allait me bondir dessus. A cette idée, mon ventre laisse un léger papillon voler dedans.

Toutes mes pensées sombres, ou pas, s'éloignent quand Ambre m'interpelle pas très loin d'où j'étais avec Viktor.

**-Toi, je te cherche depuis au moins deux heures !**  
**-Pourquoi?** Dis-je en me souvenant de la discussion que j'avais eue avec Melody.  
**\- D'abord, je voulais te remercier de m'avoir suivie, je l'ai échappé belle grâce à toi !**  
**-Tu me remercies,** dis-je sceptique.

Elle me jette un regard en biais interrogateur avant de continuer à parler.

**\- Oui, et profite car ce n'est pas souvent que je le fais !**

Une autre voix retentit, celle que je déteste entendre de plus en plus.

**-Veuillez rejoindre vos maisons, c'est l'heure du couvre-feu.**

Ambre regarde en l'air et a l'air de maudire autant que moi cette maudite voix.

**-Bon je vais devoir attendre demain avant de parler de choses sérieuses avec toi, mais je voudrais juste savoir un truc, avec Viktor, il se passe un truc entre vous?**Dit-elle malicieuse pendant qu'on se dirige vers nos maisons.  
**-Non, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles,** dis-je en détournant les yeux.  
**-Mouai, c'est ça ! En tout cas, il a l'air de beaucoup tenir à toi, et en plus il a l'air d'être assez protecteur,** dit-elle avec détachement, **bon allez Bye !**  
**-Bye !** Dis-je machinalement en rentrant dans ma maison.

Il a l'air de tenir à moi? Cette pensée me rend à la fois triste et heureuse. Je ressors ma feuille et la complète, Ambre est-elle vraiment louve? Car à vrai dire, je crois que j'ai confiance en elle, comme Castiel, c'est mon instinct qui le dit.

Un bruit étrange me réveille, un son, une musique, une mélodie. Je sursaute dans mon lit et l'écoute plus attentivement, elle est douce et très belle. Ma lampe de chevet toujours allumée, j'attends qu'elle se termine, profitant de la sérénité qui s'installe en moi. Quand elle s'arrête, quelques chose de très désagréable se produit, ou plutôt se fait entendre.

**-Vous avez été charmée par le Joueur de Flute.**

Le quoi? Le Joueur de Flûte? Je baille et me dis que je m'en occuperais demain. Je me rendors en pensant à la discussion que j'ai eue tard avec Kentin, nous doutons d'un peu tout le monde, et avons déclaré qu'on attendrait le lendemain avant de décider quelque chose. Mais ma toute dernière pensée fut que j'étais toujours vivante, les loups avaient décidé de m'épargner cette nuit, ce qui égoïstement me fit sourire.

Je m'étais dépêchée de m'habiller pour découvrir qui était mort cette nuit, et j'avais très peur de le savoir. L'heure arriva et j'allai à l'endroit où tout le monde était, devant une porte, non loin de la mienne. La première lettre que je vis barrée était un "A", ensuite en voyant les autres, un sentiment de vide s'installa en moi.  
Ambre était morte, et on pouvait clairement voir que son rôle était la voyante.


	10. Chapitre 10

**« Le monde est une pièce de théâtre ; il faut apprendre à jouer son rôle. »**

_Citation de Palladas_

* * *

Mes jambes restèrent bloquées devant sa porte, tout comme mon cerveau. Un garçon aux cheveux verts me bouscula accidentellement, ce qui me sortit de ce blocage temporaire.

**-Désolé**, dit-il avec un sourire distrait.

Je murmurai un « pas grave », avant de suivre des yeux sa chevelure s'éloigner. C'était un des garçons de ma classe que je ne connaissais pas vraiment, je savais juste qu'il était ami avec Violette et qu'il adorait jardiner contrairement à moi, un garçon gentil malgré tout. Je retournai contempler le prénom d'Ambre avant de soupirer. Je ne saurais donc jamais ce qu'elle avait l'intention de me dire, ses soupçons? Ses découvertes? J'avais confiance en ses déductions, jusqu'à maintenant il ne lui avait pas fait défault, c'est sûrement pour ça que les loups ont décidé de la tuer, elle devenait trop dangereuse et débusquait les loups un par un, en plus d'être la voyante. Je pense qu'il voulait au début se débarrasser d'elle le jour, car on ne peut pas dire que beaucoup de gens l'appréciaient, mais ironie du sort, leur plan n'avait pas marché et attendre avait condamné deux loups, qui sait qui serait mort aujourd'hui si elle était encore vivante? Sûrement un autre loup, j'en suis sûre. Mais elle était partie, envolée du jeu, c'était la seule personne avec qui je pouvais espérer débusquer les loups. Kentin était mon frère de jeu, mais il n'avait eu aucune bonne déduction depuis le début, du coup en général il suivait mes votes. Peut-être que Viktor pourrait m'aider? Mais ça voudrait dire qu'on passerait encore plus de temps ensemble et j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait en ressortir, ça me confronterait à l'idée que je pourrais le perdre avec le poids de ce que je ressens pour lui. Et je ne voulais pas qu'il le sache, pas dans ces circonstances.  
Je posai ma main sur la porte d'Ambre et dis plus pour moi que pour elle :

**-Je trouverais et tuerais tous les loups, pour tous les innocents.**

Je partis déterminée à finir ce jeu par tous les moyens. Mais quelqu'un courut vers moi haletant, Violette.

**-Quelqu'un d'autre est mort cette nuit, Ambre était en couple avec quelqu'un.**  
**-Quoi?** Dis-je avec une voix tendue.

Elle me prend la main et me conduit vers une porte en marchant vite et en m'expliquant la situation.

**-Tu sais, au début cupidon réunit deux personnes à la vie à la mort, si l'un des deux qui est en couple meurt, l'autre mourra automatiquement.**

Je m'arrêtai nette et ne bougeai plus. Je fermai les yeux devant le regard surpris de Violette.

**-Qui est mort?** Demandais-je en redoutant la réponse et en serrant les poings.  
**-Castiel,** dit-elle dans un murmure.

Ce prénom s'abattit sur moi avec douleur, « encore un » répétais-je en boucle dans ma tête. Violette serra ma main plus fort et commença à se rapprocher de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras frêles. Mais je la repoussai et partis en direction de ma maison sans qu'elle me court après. Je claquai la porte avec force et tapai du poing sur le matelas de mon lit. Comment ose-t-il nous donner tout ça alors qu'on va mourir? Pense-t-il qu'en nous donnant confort et nourriture ça sera moins douloureux? Chaque jour est une torture à vivre dans cet endroit, comment peuvent-t-ils dormir en nous assassinant? Mes poings rencontrent le matelas un nombre incalculable de fois avant que je fonde en larme sur celui-ci. J'en ai marre d'être là, pourquoi les loups ne m'ont-ils pas tué à la place d'Ambre, ça aurait été tellement plus simple, plus facile pour moi que ça se finisse maintenant.

Au bout d'un certain moment, j'arrêtai de pleurer, mes yeux gonflés me brûlaient et je regardais le plafond en essayant de me réveiller de ce cauchemar. Je finis par me lever et par prendre le petit papier où j'avais marqué mes repères et mes notes et rajoutai ce que je savais.

_« - Moi / Sœur_  
_\- Castiel /_  
_\- Lysandre_  
_\- Iris_  
_\- Kentin / Frère_  
_\- Kim / Bouc émissaire_  
_\- Nathaniel / Cupidon_  
_\- Violette_  
_\- Armin (innocent peut-être)_  
_\- Alexy / Ange_  
_\- Rosalya (innocente sûr)_  
_\- Capucine_  
_\- Charlotte / Loup_  
_\- Ambre / Voyante_  
_\- Li_  
_\- Melody_  
_\- Debrah / Loup_  
_\- Jade_  
_\- Peggy / Villageois_  
_\- Dake_  
_\- Leigh / Villageois_  
_\- Vicktor_

Loups restants : 2 »

Je mâchonnai mon crayon en me rendant compte que je ne connaissais même pas le rôle de Castiel. J'étais trop bouleversée pour penser à le demander mais je savais qu'il était innocent et je vérifierais plus tard qui il était. Je me demandai aussi si l'enfant sauvage était transformé ou non, comment savoir si le modèle qu'il avait choisi était mort? Je ne pouvais pas le savoir à part si j'arrivais à tuer les deux loups-garous restant et que la partie ne se termine pas, dans ce cas-là, ça voudra dire qu'il serait dans le camp des loups. Mais pour l'instant j'étais loin de tout ça, beaucoup trop loin. Pourquoi le loup-garou blanc ne faisait pas son boulot en dévorant un loup la nuit quand il le pouvait? Sûrement parce qu'il est malin ce salaud pensai-je en me maudissant. En les tuant la journée, il gagne un tour de plus pour que personne ne le découvre et s'innocente par la même occasion car il tue un loup. Je repensai par la même occasion aux suggestions de Melody, soit elle s'était totalement gourée, soit elle était dans le camp ennemie. Mais c'était une fille intelligente, comment aurait-elle pu se tromper à ce point-là? Etait-ce à cause de sa relation avec Ambre qui était catastrophique? Ou autre chose de plus élaboré? Je me fis la réflexion que tout à l'heure, j'avais émis l'hypothèse que les loups avaient essayé de se débarrasser de la voyante durant les votes de jour. Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'elle était morte cette nuit? Sachant qu'Ambre allait sonder Melody, ils ont décidé de la tuer pour assurer leurs arrières. Apres tout, pourquoi pas? Toute la journée d'hier elle avait essayé de monter les personnes de ma classe contre elle, mais finalement cela avait échoué. En même temps si elle avait réussi à la tuer, tous les soupçons se seraient retournés vers elle, pourquoi prendre un tel risque? Un sacrifice ?  
Toutes ces questions, plus le fait que j'ai pleuré, commencent à me donner mal à la tête. Je décide de m'allonger quelques minutes avant d'aller me préparer un sandwich et de le manger, cela me permettra peut-être de mieux réfléchir et de tenir une journée de plus dans cet enfer. Comment ils arrivent à remettre toute cette nourriture dans ce frigo sans que je le remarque? Tous les jours il contient toujours la même chose et exactement la même quantité, ce qui je trouve est bizarre. Est-ce normal? Et elle est tellement délicieuse que ce jeu devient encore plus cruel à mes yeux. Je soupire et bois un autre verre d'eau tout en grimaçant quand je remarque que l'eau qui coule dans ma gorge est aussi bonne que tout le reste, pourtant ce n'est que de l'eau.

Je suis occupée avec mon miroir, dès que je l'ai touché ma porte s'est fermée à clé, je comprends pourquoi, mon rôle est clairement indiqué sur celui-ci. Je me suis souvenue de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, la musique qui m'a réveillé, ce doux son qui m'a fait du bien. C'est le Joueur de flûte qui m'a charmé, ce qui en l'occurrence ne fait rien de particulier, son but à lui, c'est de charmer tout le monde et il gagne, tout seul. Donc on va tous mourir s'il gagne? J'ai aussi remarqué que quand on était charmé, tous les prénoms des gens, qui comme moi, ont été charmés m'étaient accessibles. Les charmés sont : Li, Vicktor, Dake, Capucine et Lynn. Nous sommes cinq sur onze à être charmés, je ne compte pas le Joueur de Flute bien sûr, il ne peut pas se charmer lui-même. Nous avons encore de la marge avec lui, donc nos principales cibles pour l'instant sont les loups.

C'est bientôt l'heure des votes, et je vais devoir aller sur la place avec les autres pour voter contre quelqu'un.  
Je jette un coup d'œil dehors, personne dans les parages, je pars donc en direction de la maison à Castiel avec un pincement au cœur. Mes yeux doivent être rougis et gonflés, je regarde donc par terre pour paraître inaperçue. Quand j'arrive devant sa porte, le rôle de l'idiot du village apparaît, il était donc ça? Ce n'est pas un rôle très important si je me souviens bien, la seule chose bien avec ce rôle, c'est que si les villageois, lors du vote de jour le vote pour le tuer, il ne sera pas tué mais perdra son droit de vote. En fait s'il lui était arrivé ça, il serait devenu le spectateur de notre combat contre les loups-garous. Je ne sais pas si ça aurait été une bonne chose mais au moins, il serait toujours vivant.

Je me dirige vers la place, là où quelqu'un d'autre va bientôt disparaître dans ce trou noir. Un débat fait place, je remarque que beaucoup de personnes votent contre Melody à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé hier. J'entends Armin parler d'une voix forte, presque agressive.

**\- Tu es un loup, ça crève les yeux putain, hier tu voulais tuer la voyante et ça a failli se faire, mais finalement non. Et comme par hasard cette nuit elle meurt, à mon avis elle t'a sondé et toi, avec tes potes loups, vous l'avez tué car elle vous mettait en danger.**

Beaucoup hoche la tête et sont d'accord avec les paroles d'Armin. Quand à Melody elle ne sait plus quoi dire et semble déstabilisée par ce qu'il se passe, j'ai presque de la peine pour elle. Mais il faut avouer que je suis d'accord avec Armin, je vais donc la voter avec les autres. Tout le monde sans exception l'a voté, tout le monde la regarde avec haine.  
Je la vois paniquer et pleurer face à cet assaut de colère, pour enfin parler avec une voix apeurée.

**-Non ! Je ne suis pas un loup-garou, vous vous trompez tous, je...**

Mais Iris ne la laissa pas finir, et rajouta avec un peu plus de douceur qu'Armin.

**-Je suis désolée Melody, mais tout t'accuse. Et personne ne reviendra sur sa décision.**

Tout le monde la regarda pleurer encore plus, j'étais déchirée de la voir comme ça, même si elle était une louve, elle avait été mon amie et on avait passé du temps ensemble comme on était dans la même classe. Voir Mélody perdre le contrôle de la situation la rendait différente de celle qu'on avait connu en cours, et cela en troublait plus d'un. Mais, je voyais aux regards de certains qu'ils pensaient que c'était une ruse pour voter contre quelqu'un d'autre, que ses pleures étaient faux. Elle releva la tête et croisa mon regard. J'étais encore vulnérable et c'est pour ça qu'elle alla se mettre à genoux devant moi ? N'est-ce pas? C'était une ruse pour que je l'innocente et que quelqu'un d'autre meurt ?

**-Lynn, croix-moi s'il te plait, je suis innocente, s'il te plait, sauve-moi !**

Beaucoup de monde regarda le spectacle. Mes yeux qui avaient déjà pleuré pendant trop longtemps commençaient à me brûler. Le doute, la peur, la tristesse s'invitèrent en moi en voyant la détresse de Melody. J'entendis le son qui condamna mon amie à faire le grand saut dans le trou.

**-Ils m'ont trompé ! J'ai été manipulée !** Cria mon amie quand devant moi, le trou apparut.

Elle disparut dans un dernier crie et tout le monde se tut.

* * *

J'avoue, la fin peu paraître sadique... mais ça fessait tellement longtemps aussi !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu?

PS : Quelqu'un sait comment on répond au reviews? (Passe pour une pas-douée)


	11. Chapitre 11

**"Chaque personne qu'on s'autorise à aimer, est quelqu'un qu'on prend le risque de perdre."**

* * *

**\- Les Villageois ont décidé d'éliminer Melody, son rôle était la petite fille. Bonne soirée.**

Je me décompose sur place et tout le monde semble surprit par la nouvelle.  
On a tué la petite fille, celle qui ne pouvait pas voir les loups mais les écoutait la nuit quand ils tuaient quelqu'un. Ils l'avaient sûrement mise sur une mauvaise piste pour mieux l'accuser ensuite.  
Et nous, comme des imbéciles, on est tombés dans le panneau. On a tué notre amie de sang-froid, pensant qu'elle était louve. Qui sont les véritables « méchants » dans l'histoire ? Elle m'a supplié de l'aider, elle s'est agenouillée devant moi, pleine de désespoir.  
Je me sens minable, un grand vide s'installe en moi petit à petit. Je n'ai pas écouté mon instinct, plutôt ma haine vis à vis des loups qui nous tuent uns à uns, et aussi des gens qui nous ont fait venir ici.  
Une main se pose sur mon épaule et la serre pour me réconforter. Ensuite, le jeune homme qui n'est autre que Kentin se penche à mon oreille pour me parler.

**\- Allons dans un endroit moins fréquenté.**

Je le suit machinalement et quand on s'arrête, je ne peux réprimer ce besoin d'aller dans ses bras pour qu'il me console.  
Je ne verse pas un flots de larmes, juste quelques gouttes salées qui s'imprègnent sur le T-Shirt de mon faux frère.  
Il ne dit rien et se contente de poser une main rassurante dans mon dos.  
Après quelques minutes, je me détache de lui et soupire un bon coup pour me convaincre d'arrêter de pleurer.

**\- On a été stupide, j'aurais du l'écouter, j'aurais du la sauver,** dit-je en tripotant la jupe que j'ai osé mettre aujourd'hui.  
**\- Tu n'aurais pus rien faire, tout le monde étaient convaincu de sa culpabilité, même moi !** dit-il pour me réconforter.

On se regarde quelques instants, ne trouvant pas les mots, ne sachant pas par quoi commencer.

**\- On est au point mort, aucun suspect, aucun indice, et les loups nous ont bien eus, je me demande vraiment comment tout ça va finir...**

Je me retient pour ne pas craquer, pas encore une fois.  
Ce jeu me rend dingue, je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais encore tenir.

**\- Ne pense pas à ça, nous somme encore onze et il ne reste, dans le meilleur des cas, que deux loup. J'enlève bien sur l'enfant sauvage qui n'est peut-être pas encore transformé, et avec un peu de chance, le loup-garou blanc va peut-être se décider à tuer un loup dans les prochaines nuits.**

Je lui souris, après tout il a peut-être raison.  
De plus, le salvateur est toujours vivant et il protège la nuit une personne de son choix, mais je ne sais pas si ça a servit ou si la sorcière a utilisé ses potions de vie et de mort.  
Nous ne sommes pas en très mauvaise position, et les loups ont plus à craindre que nous, les innocents.  
Mais tout peut basculer, et c'est cela qui me dérange.  
Nous n'avons aucune idée des loups et cela peut nous faire défaut.  
Je baisse les yeux et tripote le plis de ma jupe, encore.

**\- Merci de me remonter le moral, Kentin, on se reparle ce soir.**

Il acquiesce et me laisse un baiser sur ma tempe qui me paraît très étrange.  
Cette sensation d'avoir l'impression qu'il est vraiment mon frère augmente de jour en jour et cela devient très perturbant.

Je me dirige vers une maison ou j'ai rarement été.  
Je frappe et on m'autorise à entrer là où des chevelures violette et blanche m'accueillent d'un œil surpris.

**\- Je me demandais bien quand tu allais venir nous voir !** dit Rosalya.

Je m'assois sur une chaise et parle d'une voix peu assurée.

**\- Désolée, je réfléchissais.**  
**\- Vraiment ?** répond mon amie aux yeux ambrés.  
**\- En partie, j'avais aussi peur d'aller vous voir et qu'ensuite vous disparaissiez la nuit... Je ne supporterais pas de vous perdre aussi les filles.**

En disant cela j'avais pris mon courage a deux mains, et je les ai regardés bien en face.  
Je veut être honnête, au moins avec elles.  
Personne n'est convaincu de survivre la nuit, mais j'ai encore plus peur qu'elles meurent aussi, en plus de mes autres amies.  
Si je ne cherchais pas les loups la journée en parlant avec des gens, je resterais confinée dans mon coin pour faire des hypothèses.  
Elles me manquent, et je veut passer plus de temps avec mes dernières meilleures amies.

**\- Oh, chérie !** dit Rosayla en me prenant dans ses bras.

Violette suit et je me retrouve entourée par elles.  
Quelques minutes après, on s'assied normalement et je me sens un peu mieux, au niveau moral.  
J'ai aussi peur qu'elles soient des louves mais je le garde pour moi. De toute façon, avec cette entrevue, je ne peut douter de leur innocence.  
Impossible qu'elles soient louves, je l'aurais remarqué. J'ai pleinement confiance en elles.  
Je souffle un bon coup et on décide, sans en parler, de finir cette journée toutes les trois.

**\- Et Iris ?**  
**\- À ton avis ?** dit la fille à la chevelure blanche avec un clin d'œil.

Aucune idée ne vient à mon esprit et je ne comprend pas ce qu'elle veut me dire.

**\- Avec Armin**, dit Violette pour m'aider.  
**\- Vous voulez dire qu'elle est tout le temps avec lui ?**  
**\- On ne la voit quasiment plus ! Bon en même temps, il en a besoin, notre Armin.**  
**\- C'est sûr, ça ne doit pas être facile de se réveiller et de ne plus avoir de frère**, dit Violette.

Un silence de plomb retombe. Comment éviter le sujet qui nous obsède depuis qu'on est arrivés ici ? On en revient toujours à la même chose, un élève qui est mort et qui nous manque.  
Rosalya coupe court à nos pensées sombres et dit quelque chose qui n'a quasiment jamais traversé mon esprit. Ça me semble plein d'espoir et j'ai peur de voir mourir mes faibles espérances.

**\- Ne soyez pas si découragées, peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment morts, qu'ils nous attendent tous quelque part et qu'on les reverra à la fin de ce jeu.**

Elle ne nous laisse pas répondre et ouvre le frigo pour en sortir plein de bonnes choses à manger. Je me rend compte que j'ai faim. Depuis quand n'ai-je pas mangé avec mes amies ?  
J'essaye d'oublier, rien que pendant ce repas, qu'on n'est pas ici.  
Et j'y arrive, surtout quand on commence à parler de séries, de films, et de bien d'autres choses. Je me laisse emporter par l'enthousiasme de mon amie, Rosalya, qui m'emporte dans une bulle qui me protège de tout ce jeu et de ce qui s'est passé. Mais les bulles finissent tôt ou tard par éclater.

C'est bientôt l'heure de la fermeture des portes, et on veut parler de choses sérieuses avant d'aller se coucher et d'attendre la sentence de ce qu'il va se passer cette nuit.

**\- Non, franchement, là je n'ai aucune idée sur l'identité des coupables.**  
**\- Moi non plus, je n'ai pas d'idées**, dit Rosalya en regardant Violette qui évite son regard.

Je regarde à mon tour Violette et remarque son air gêné.

**\- Parle !** exige mon amie à la chevelure blanche.

Violette reste silencieuse quelques secondes avant de lâcher, résignée :

**\- J'ai l'impression que Jade m'évite depuis le début de la partie. Et je trouve ça étrange...**  
**\- Tu penses que c'est un loup?** demande Rosalya.  
**\- Je n'ai pas dit ça !** dit Violette sur la défensive.  
**\- Peut-être qu'il est comme ça à cause du jeu**, dit-je pour ne pas de tirer de conclusions trop hâtives.  
**\- Je pense qu'on va enquêter demain, et y réfléchir cette nuit. Mais je le met dans la case des suspects,** avertit Rosalya à l'intention de Violette.

La concernée semble nerveuse et sont regard ce voile de tristesse.

**\- Ne t'en fait pas Vio, je ne t'obligerai pas à le tuer. Tu feras ce que tu veux. Si Leigh avait été loup, je ne l'aurais jamais voté, pour rien au monde.**

La voix qui annonce le couvre-feu se fait entendre et je réfléchis aux dernières paroles de mon amie.  
Elle aime beaucoup son petit-ami défunt. S'il avait été loup, l'aurait-elle épargné jusqu'à la fin ? Nous aurait-elle sacrifié pour le garder en vie ?  
Comment la juger alors que n'importe qui aurait pu faire la même chose qu'elle ?  
Ça me ramène malgré moi à Iris et Armin, où un schéma impossible et horrible prend forme dans ma tête.  
Tout les deux sont loups, et Armin a tué Alexy pour se faire innocenter.  
Je rejette tout de suite cette idée. Il n'est pas comme ça et elle non plus.  
Mais j'ai peur de me tromper quelque part dans ce jeu, d'oublier un détail primordial et pourtant important, comme si ma conscience me protège de l'éventualité de la chose.

J'effleure le bord du miroir en attendant que Kentin apparaisse sur celui-ci.  
Je sonde mes yeux verts, et j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont perdu de leurs éclats.  
Ma perception des choses importantes a changé en quelques jours. Les examens ou rater sa série préférée me semble superflu comparé à la mort des gens que j'aime, ou, aussi simplement le fait de pouvoir vivre un jour de plus ou pas.  
Le visage de Kentin me fait sortir de mes pensées.

**\- Salut toi !** dis-je avec un sourire pour le rassurer un peu.  
**\- Ça va mieux ?**  
**\- Oui ne t'en fais pas !**

Je réfléchis quelques instants avant de dire :

**\- Rosalya a un doute sur Jade, tu en penses quoi ? Je pense mener mon enquête demain à ce sujet.**  
**\- Je n'y ai pas pensé, et je ne le connaît pas trop donc je ne peut pas te dire. Mais j'ai confiance en toi, je te suivrai demain si tu penses qu'il est un loup.**  
**\- C'est vrai? Pourtant j'ai voté contre Melody aujourd'hui, et j'ai eu tort...**

Il reste silencieux quelques secondes avant de soupirer et de parler.

**\- Même si tu ne l'avait pas voté, elle serait quand même morte, son sort était scellé. Mais j'aimerais changer de sujet en parlant d'autre chose qui me turlupine, est-ce que tu te souviens de la façon par laquelle on est arrivés ici ? Et quand ? Je veux dire, est-ce que tu te rappelles de quelque chose avant qu'on se réveille dans nos maisons ?**

Je reste scotché au miroir en essayant de me rappeler mais rien ne me vient à par ce brouillard qui bloque mes souvenirs.

**\- Non, je... c'est assez flou,** dit-je tout doucement.  
**\- Pareil pour moi Lynn, le dernier souvenir qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est nous montant dans un bus, mais là encore, ça reste assez vague.**

Son reflet se dissipe, j'ai le temps d'entendre un « bonne nuit » avant de me retrouver en face de moi-même.  
Je me couche dans mon lit trop douillet, et me force à me rappeler de ce bus, de ce qui nous a amené dans cette endroit.  
Je n'arrive qu'à obtenir des bribes de souvenirs pas très clairs. Je me souviens maintenant de nos rires, de notre curiosité sur l'endroit où on allait nous emmener et de nos discutions tellement variées.  
Et ce qui ce passe après m'est totalement bloqué. Je ne me rappelle de rien et je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé, trop obnubilée par ce jeu débile.


	12. Chapitre 12

**"Je m'en fous que ça aille mieux demain. Je veux que ça aille mieux tout de suite, maintenant.**

**Je veux les faire souffrir comme ils nous font souffrir, même plus. Je veux qu'ils ressentent ma souffrance parce que franchement c'est tout ce qu'il me reste à offrir"**

_Citation venant de la série "Glee"_

* * *

**_Petit Récapitulatif :_**

**12/22** joueurs en vie _(Lynn, Lysandre, Iris, Kentin , Violette, Armin , Rosayla, Capucine, Li , Jade, Dake, Vicktor)_

**Compositions :**  
_-Loup-garou (1) ( 2 Morts : Debrah et Charlotte)_  
_-__Ange__ \- (Alexy)_  
_-Sœur (2) - (Lynn et Kentin)_  
_-Joueur de Flute_  
_-Enfant Sauvage_  
_-Salvateur_  
_-Ancien_  
_-Loup-garou Blanc_  
_-__Bouc émissaire__ \- (Kim)_  
_-__Idiot du Village__ \- (Castiel) ❤_  
_-Chasseur_  
_-__Cupidon__ \- (Nathaniel)_  
_-Chaman_  
_-Sorcière_  
_-__Voyante__ \- (Ambre) ❤_  
_-__Petite Fille__ \- (Melody)_  
_-Villageois (1) - (2 Morts : Leigh et Peggy)_

* * *

J'ai peur de sortir, de découvrir qu'une autre personne est encore morte.  
Du coup, je reste dans mon lit, enroulée dans les draps pour qu'ils me protègent encore un peu de mon ignorance.  
Je m'étonne que personne ne soit encore venu me voir pour me dire qui a été tué cette nuit.  
Avec un peu de chance personne n'a été tué, peut-être grâce au salvateur, ou à la sorcière même si je soupçonne qu'elle a déjà utilisé sa potion pour me sauver moi.  
Il y a aussi l'ancien, qui survit la première fois qu'il est dévoré par les loups, ce qui est plutôt une bonne chose, le seul bémol qu'il y a avec ce rôle c'est que s'il est tué par les innocents, pendant le vote de jour, si le chasseur lui tire dessus ou si la sorcière utilise la potions de la mort, tout le monde à part les loups et le joueur de flute perdent leurs pouvoirs et deviennent de simples villageois.  
J'espère très fort qu'une de ces trois possibilités s'est passée cette nuit et que personne n'est mort.  
Je me lève donc, mange et m'habille.  
Je me fais une belle natte que je mets longtemps à réussir.  
Quand je tourne la poignée j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, comme quand on a l'impression de savoir, mais que ça nous échappe quand même.  
Un sentiment d'angoisse, un vide qu'on ne saurait définir.  
Une appréhension qui vole au-dessus de nous et qui attend de s'écraser pour nous prouver que nous avions raison de ressentir ce malaise.  
Quand je sors, Violette et Rosayla m'attendent assises sur un banc non loin de moi.  
Je me rapproche d'elles contente qu'elles soient toujours en vie.  
Je ne remarque que trop tard que Violette pleure, mon sourire s'efface donc et je pose une question muette à Rosayla.

**-Je pense que tu devrais aller voir par toi-même, retrouve-moi quand tu seras prête.**

Prête à quoi?  
Je repars et passe devant chacune des maisons en retenant mon souffle. Je suis soulagée quand je remarque que mon meilleur ami est toujours en vie, ou devrais-je dire celui que j'aime?  
Pourtant mon mauvais pressentiment grandit de plus en plus, en voyant les prénoms intacts.  
C'est quand je vois le prénom de mon frère de jeu qui est barré que je me sens sonnée, dans les vapes, abasourdie.  
Je reste plusieurs minutes devant sa porte dans cet état second.  
J'essaye d'ouvrir la porte, mais elle reste fermement fermée et inébranlable.  
Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de m'acharner dessus jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne m'extirper de ma folie.

**\- Arrête de t'acharner comme ça, ça ne sert à rien Lynn, Kentin est mort.**

Je me retourne et je me trouve face à une fille habillée en rose, avec des cheveux châtains clairs et un regard vert absolument indéchiffrable.  
Capucine n'est ni mon amie, ni mon ennemie, on n'a jamais su qui elle était vraiment et qui elle voulait comme amie. Car elle essayait de se rapprocher de la bande d'Ambre sans y parvenir, du coup elle venait vers nous que quand elle se retrouvait toute seule, on lui servait de bouche-trou en gros.  
Elle reprend la parole avec un demi-sourire tout aussi bizarre, qu'inadapté à la situation.

**-Tout le monde est triste de sa disparition, mais ça ne sert à rien de se morfondre à ce point-là.**

Ses paroles ne me réconfortent pas, comment pourrait-elle comprendre ce que je ressens?

**-Il était... il était... je...**

Je voulais lui dire qu'il était mon frère et qu'elle ne comprendrait sûrement jamais une perte comme celle-là, mais les mots n'arrivèrent pas à franchir mes lèvres.  
Comme si tout ce qui concernait mon rôle n'avait pas le droit d'être dit, comme si ça m'était interdit.  
Je me résigna donc à compléter ma phrase par ces quelques mots appropriés.

**-Il était très important pour moi.**

Je partis sans attendre de réponse, elle haussa les épaules et repartit à ses occupations.  
Je comprends mieux ce que ressent Armin, c'est comme si on perdait une partie de nous-mêmes, un membre important. Comment aurait-il pu tuer son frère ?  
C'est décidé, il est définitivement innocent pour moi.  
Mais le pire c'est que je ne peux en parler à personne, ni de ce que je ressens, ni de ce qui nous liait dans ce jeu.  
Mais la chose la plus horrible dans tout ça, c'est que je n'ai aucune larme à verser contrairement à Armin, je me sens vide de tout.  
Comme si je ne ressentais plus rien, à part ce trou énorme qui a envahi ma poitrine quand j'ai vu le prénom de mon frère de jeu barré sur la porte.  
Peut-être que j'ai trop pleuré? Ou suis-je simplement trop bouleversée pour que mes larmes coulent?  
Je retourne chez moi, complète ma feuille et décide d'enquêter de mon propre chef sur Jade, si je ne trouve rien sur lui, mon deuxième suspect sera Capucine.  
Je ne veux parler à personne et essaye d'éviter les gens qui se promènent ou qui enquêtent comme moi dans le village.  
Malheureusement, je ne trouve pas tout de suite le garçon aux cheveux verts.  
Je me faufile à travers les arbres et les maisons qui sont disposées un peu partout et me fais discrète.  
Je me dis que je finirais bien par tomber sur une discussion intéressante ou sur Jade.  
Ce qui finit par arriver quand j'entends quelqu'un que je connais très bien parler doucement, caché entre des murs.  
Je m'approche assez près par curiosité mais aussi pour mon objectif principal, qui est de découvrir qui sont les derniers loups à tuer.  
Malheureusement, j'arrive trop tard, je n'entends qu'une seule chose car leur discussion est pratiquement finie.

**-Je sais qui tu es, je n'agirais pas aujourd'hui mais j'arriverais à convaincre quelques personnes sauf "elle". Je sais pourquoi et tu sais pourquoi. Ah et j'oubliai, surtout rappelle-toi bien ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure par rapport à ce qui va se passer la nuit prochaine.**

Rosayla sortit de sa cachette contente d'elle. Avait-elle menacé un loup? L'avait-elle découvert? Comment? Qui est cette "elle"?  
Et si cette personne avec qui elle parlait était Jade? Et si la soit disant "Elle" était Violette?  
Quand mon amie à la chevelure blanche s'était éloignée, je me retournai pour voir si la personne avec qui elle avait parlé était encore là.  
Malheureusement non, il ou elle devait être parti du côté opposé.  
Je cherchai du regard pour être sûre que personne n'était dans le coin, mais ne vis personne à ma grande déception.

Je continue à longer les murs dans la plus grande des discrétions pour trouver des indices et des conversations intimes.  
J'arrive à trouver Li et Capucine et écoute d'une oreille attentive.

**-Je suis sûre qu'Armin est un loup**, rétorque Capucine, **peut-être que tous les loups voulaient tuer Alexy et qu'il n'a rien pu faire comme ils avaient la majorité.**  
**-C'est une possibilité,** dit Li, **moi je n'ai aucune idée de l'identité des loups !**

Je ne reste pas longtemps, ils ne parlent de pas grand-chose d'autres, ce qui est ennuyant. Mais je garde Capucine dans ma liste de suspect, elle accuse Armin, ce qui est totalement injustifié, enfin je crois.

C'est bientôt l'heure des votes, dans quelques heures à peine.  
Je marche d'un pas léger dans le village en évitant soigneusement les personnes.  
Je n'ai envie de parler à personne pour l'instant, je reste concentrée sur mon objectif.  
Trouver Jade, peut-être est-il chez lui?  
Je n'ai pas le temps de me décider que je vois une chevelure rousse.  
Je me rapproche pour savoir avec qui elle discute, et la voix d'Armin est claire comme de l'eau de roche.

**-Armin, je pense que tu devrais arrêter de soupçonner tout le monde comme ça, si ça continue et que tu accuses des innocents, les autres vont vouloir te tuer !**  
**-Franchement, je n'en ai rien à foutre, je veux que les loups payent pour avoir tué Alexy ! Alors soit tu me suis dans mes votes, soit casse-toi.**

En entendant ça, j'ai de la peine pour Iris.

**-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu n'as aucune preuve contre lui, et je ne veux pas voter à l'aveugle sur n'importe qui juste parce que tu veux te venger.**  
**-Bah alors dégage de ma vue.**

Un silence lourd tourne autour d'eux quelques secondes avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

**-Peut-être que toi aussi tu es louve et que tu veux le sauver c'est ça? Depuis le début tu es dans le camp des méchants et tu fais genre que tu me soutiens. Tu sais quoi, tu me dégoûtes !**

J'entends des pas partir et je devine que c'est Armin, aveuglé par sa haine.  
Je reste quelques instants pétrifiée sans savoir si je dois aller voir Iris ou non.  
Et s'il avait raison? Et qu'Iris est louve? Son raisonnement n'est pas faux, de plus je n'entends pas Iris fondre en larme, il n'y a que le silence.  
J'ose un regard vers le banc qui est caché par des arbres, et remarque qu'il est vide.  
Je ne l'ai même pas entendu partir, où est-elle allée?  
A-t-elle suivi Armin? Ou est-elle partie autre part?  
Je n'en sais rien, et je me mords la lèvre éprise par pleins de doutes.

Aucune trace de Jade, j'ai beau le chercher, je ne le trouve pas.  
Quand je remarque que Viktor passe devant moi, je me fonds dans le mur et arrête de respirer.  
Pourquoi ai-je cette réaction?  
Je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser que ses yeux se figent dans les miens, et je les détourne aussitôt.

**-Lynn**, dit-il, soulagé, **je t'ai cherché toute la journée.**  
**-Ah bon... pourquoi?**  
**-J'avais envie de te voir, j'ai l'impression que tu m'évites depuis quelques temps,**dit-il soupçonneux.

Croit-il que je suis un loup-garou? J'ai l'impression qu'il est la sorcière à cause de ce qu'il a dit la dernière fois, la nuit où j'ai cru mourir dévorée par les loups-garous. Un frisson d'horreur traverse mon corps à ce souvenir.  
Ce matin-là, il avait l'air plutôt soulagé de me voir vivante, du coup je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il était au courant d'une manière ou d'une autre que j'ai failli mourir, mais peut-être est-ce juste mon imagination.

**-Non c'est totalement faux, j'enquête juste toute seule dans mon coin.**  
**-Et qu'as-tu découvert?** Me demande-t-il avec un regard indéchiffrable.  
**-Bah pour l'instant je soupçonne Jade, mais je n'arrive pas à le trouver pour l'observer un peu pour confirmer mes soupçons.**

Je n'ai pas envie de lui faire part de mes récentes découvertes, les discussions que j'ai espionnées. C'est comme si ce jeu était devenu mon combat.

**-Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure se diriger vers le petit jardin à côté de la maison d'Iris.**

Heureuse d'avoir enfin quelque chose, je pars en courant et remercie assez vite Viktor pour cette information.

Je ralentis et m'avance discrètement dans le petit jardin. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant? Jade adore jardiner ou tout ce qui est en rapport avec les plantes.  
Mais j'ai enfin mon suspect devant moi. Je vais pouvoir enfin enquêter.  
Sa chevelure est verte pomme, et ses yeux aussi.  
A vrai dire, il ne fait rien de particulier, il reste assis et a l'air d'être dans un abime de réflexion.  
Ses mains semblent nerveuses, et ses yeux torturés par l'inquiétude.  
C'est sûr et certain : il a quelque chose à cacher.  
Il doit sûrement être loup, j'en suis sûre et certaine.  
C'est décidé, je vais aller le voter quand ce sera l'heure des votes.  
Mais je ne demanderais pour rien au monde à Violette de me suivre, ça serait trop cruel.


	13. Chapitre 13

**"Aimer devient un jeu quand personne ne sait plus écouter... Aimer devient un fait, quand personne ne veut plus y jouer..."**

_citation de DESCREA_

* * *

L'heure des votes va bientôt arriver, dans une heure à peine.  
J'aimerai parler à Rosalya avant que le verdict ne tombe, pour lui dire que je soupçonne fortement Jade d'être un loup et que j'ai l'intention de le tuer au vote de jour.  
Je ne sais pas si je dois lui parler du fait que j'ai espionné la conversation qu'elle a eu avec la personne inconnue qui je pense, est un loup.  
Mais c'est avec agacement que je n'arrive pas à la trouver, où peut-elle bien être?  
Une chevelure Violette attire mon attention, elle est seule sur un banc et ses yeux sont plongés dans le vide.  
Je m'approche doucement de mon amie, et lui demande d'un ton doux :

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas Violette?**

Elle ne semble pas m'avoir entendu, je m'assis donc à côté d'elle et pose ma main sur son épaule, elle sursaute.

**-Désolée,** dis-je pour lui avoir fait peur, **qu'est-ce qui se passe?**

Elle baisse son regard et trifouille ses mains.

**-J'ai parlé à Rosayla et elle m'a dit qu'aujourd'hui, beaucoup de personnes comptaient voter contre Jade.**

Je regarde ailleurs gênée, et lui réponds :

**\- S'il est loup, il doit sortir du jeu, pour ton bien et pour le mien.**  
**-Tu vas le voter toi aussi, c'est ça?** Dit-elle avec un regard brillant de larmes.

Je ne réponds pas, mais hoche la tête d'un air déterminé.

**-Tu sais, je m'en fiche qu'il soit un loup, je préférais même mourir à sa place.**  
**-Ne dis pas ça Violette, c'est inévitable**.

Elle reste silencieuse, mais je sens les larmes couler sur ses joues et ça devient insupportable. Je lui prends donc la main et la serre.

**-Lynn, je l'aime, je ne veux pas le perdre aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le lui dire.**

Je me mords la lèvre car elle me fait un peu penser à la relation que j'ai avec Viktor, comme quoi il ne sait rien des sentiments que j'ai à son égard.

**-Tu devrais aller lui dire Violette, avant qu'il ne disparaisse de ce jeu.**

Je sens son étreinte se serrer d'avantage sur ma main, elle tourne la tête et me fixe de ses yeux violets.

**-Tu crois? Et si jamais il me repousse..?**  
**-Tu n'as rien à perdre, et il te reste peu de temps pour lui dire, donc vas-y avant de le regretter, avant qu'il ne parte pour de bon sans que tu ne saches ce qu'il ressentait pour toi.**

Elle se lève maladroitement, me prend dans ses bras puis part vers l'endroit où j'ai été il n'y a pas si longtemps, là où il y a le plus de fleurs, là où se trouve Jade.  
Je soupire longuement, de la voir comme ça, si désemparée, me donne envie de pleurer, elle me rappelle la situation dans laquelle je pourrais bientôt me retrouver, j'espère juste mourir avant lui, avant celui que j'aime, dans les prochaines nuits.

Je n'ai plus la motivation de retrouver Rosayla, et de toute façon il est trop tard car les votes vont bientôt commencer.  
Voir mon amie si désespérée me met dans une humeur maussade, je repense à Kentin mais je me retiens de pleurer car tout le monde me rejoint sur la place, là où le vote va se dérouler.  
J'aperçois non loin de moi Jade qui tient la main de Violette, ils ont l'air tristes mais en même temps heureux.  
Donc ils s'aiment, et il a fallu qu'on se retrouve ici pour qu'ils se l'avouent.  
J'ai l'impression de regarder un film dramatique en les observant.  
Les votes ont commencé, et ce qu'a dit Rosayla à Violette s'avère vrai, beaucoup de monde le vote, dont Armin qui je trouve, est différent depuis la mort de son frère, il est en colère et on dirait qu'il devient... fou ?  
Il me fait peur, et Iris doit penser la même chose que moi, je le vois dans son regard, mais elle reste à ses côtés car elle l'aime. Elle pense que les choses vont s'arranger avec le temps, mais ça ne fait qu'empirer.  
Mes pensées sont interrompues par mon amie à la chevelure blanche qui me bouscule avec son coude.

**-Tu ne vas pas voter toi?** me demande-t-elle.

Je la regarde et tourne mes yeux vers le tableau des votes, Jade est condamné c'est évident.  
Je finis par me concentrer sur Violette qui a l'air vraiment triste, sa main s'accroche à celle de Jade dans un geste désespéré.  
Jade n'a pas voté, mais elle si, contre capucine.  
Encore quelque chose de désespéré.  
Elle doit tellement souffrir, se sentir impuissante.  
Et pourtant elle n'essaye pas de convaincre les gens de la suivre dans son vote, peut-être est-ce Jade qui le lui a demandé?  
J'ai l'impression qu'il est résigné à mourir.  
Finalement, je finis par voir Viktor, en train de réfléchir.  
J'adore le regarder à la dérobée sans qu'il ne le sache. Comme ça, je peux l'admirer et le dévorer des yeux.  
Il a l'air tellement concentré qu'il ne remarque même pas comment je le regarde et j'en suis soulagée.  
Il ne reste que quelques minutes, je vais donc enfin voter contre quelqu'un.  
Je sais que ce que je vais faire va paraitre idiot et sûrement ridicule mais j'ai fini par prendre la décision de voter contre Capucine.  
Un geste désespéré, une tentative qui ne changera rien du tout.  
Et pourtant je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix, pour Violette, pour Viktor.  
Rosalya me lance un regard incompréhensible quand je reviens à côté d'elle.  
On attend le verdict, silencieusement.  
Une bruit retentit, les deux amoureux se regardent une dernière fois et s'embrassent devant nous sans retenue, j'ai le cœur qui se serre, les larmes qui commencent à monter, je me vois vivre ce moment avec Viktor.  
Mais ressent-t-il vraiment de l'amour pour moi?  
Jade tombe dans le trou, dans un silence terrifiant. Leurs mains se détachent et glissent l'une sur l'autre avec une lenteur surnaturelle.  
Nous sommes tous témoins de cette scène, et respectons leurs adieux même si c'est notre faute s'il est mort.  
De toute façon l'un des nous devait mourir aujourd'hui.

**-Les Villageois ont décidé d'éliminer Jade, son rôle était Joueur de Flute. Bonne soirée.**

Ce n'est pas exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais, ou plutôt ce que j'aurais cru devoir entendre.  
Finalement il n'était pas un loup. Il était Joueur de Flute, est-ce mieux?  
S'il avait réussi à charmer tout le monde parmi les vivants que serait-il passé? Il aurait gagné mais serions-nous restés vivants? Car à dire vrai, je ne vois aucune raison du contraire.  
Mais il est mort, donc ça ne sert à rien que je me pose ce genre de question.  
Il était de toute manière notre ennemi, mais pas le pire.  
Les loups sont sûrement soulagés d'avoir le poids du Joueur de Flûte en moins, ce qui aurait contrarié leur victoire.  
Une main se pose sur mon épaule, me sortant de mes pensées.

**-Allons voir Violette,** me dit Rosalya avec un rictus contrarié.

Mon amie à la chevelure violette reste bloquée dans une tristesse muette, on la prend à part et nous l'emmenons chez elle.  
Je n'entends que des bribes de conversations en passant, les gens sont surpris, personne ne s'attendait à ce que Jade soit l'autre ennemi qu'on devait éliminer.  
Mais je croise le regard méfiant d'Armin se poser sur moi.  
Sa folie le fait douter de moi aussi, mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas mon principal soucis.

Nous sommes restées un long moment avec Violette, elle est démoralisée, mais malgré tout, elle sourit quand elle nous parle de son entrevue avec Jade juste avant les votes qui l'ont condamné.  
Je comprends maintenant ce sentiment de solitude que j'ai vu en lui près de la végétation, il n'était ni dans le camp des innocents, ni dans celui des loups.  
Il était dans son propre camp, ne pouvant compter que sur lui-même, à attendre sa mort ou sa seule victoire.  
Sûrement rongé par le doute de faire les bons choix, de vouloir se confier sans pouvoir le faire, après tout, c'est contre aux règles du jeu.  
J'ai compris que la personne à qui parlait Rosalya était vraiment Jade, je ne vois que cette explication, elle avait découvert son double jeu et lui en avait parlé.  
Et lui avait sûrement parlé de qui il charmerait cette nuit ?  
Je ferme la porte derrière moi, mais j'aimerais beaucoup demander à Violette si elle savait pour son rôle, le rôle de Jade.  
J'hésite longuement avant de revenir mais décide de le faire par curiosité.  
Malheureusement, mon action est coupée par leurs discutions qui semblent être secrètes et j'écoute la dernière parole de Rosalya.

**-Donc tu as compris Violette, tu dois le faire si c'est ce qui se passera, d'accord?**

Je n'entends pas sa réponse, mais devine qu'elle hoche la tête, mais la question est, qu'est-ce que elle doit faire?  
Je m'éloigne rapidement de la maison, en oubliant la question inutile que je devais lui demander.  
Mes deux amies me cachent donc quelque chose, mais quoi?  
Une personne vêtue d'une robe rose m'attaque, et je sursaute légèrement, car c'est la première fois qu'elle hausse le ton.

**-Pourquoi m'as-tu voté avec Violette? C'était vraiment stupide, réfléchis un peu ma pauvre fille.**

Capucine repart aussi vite qu'elle est venue me voir, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit.  
Sa réaction est sûrement due à la peur, pourtant ce n'est pas avec nos deux votes qu'elle serait morte.  
Enfin bref, son cas semble désespéré, je ne la comprendrais sûrement jamais cette fille.

Assise sur un banc qui se trouve contre un mur, je soupire en regardant le ciel. Ce bleu est beaucoup trop perçant à mon goût, comme s'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi.  
Viktor occupe mes pensées, il ne me quitte jamais, même quand quelque chose m'occupe l'esprit il reste là, dans un coin de ma tête.  
Ce qui vient de se passer me laisse encore plus perplexe qu'avant, devrais-je lui dire? Comment réagira-t-il? J'ai bien vu dans ses yeux qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi, mais sont-ils plus forts que les miens ou justement, pas assez ?  
Une voix que je n'entends que trop rarement depuis qu'on est ici retentit, elle est douce et calme, et pourtant une tonalité d'inquiétude en ressort.

**-Tu en es sûre?** Demande Lysandre.  
**-C'est ma conclusion en tout cas, et tu sais à quel point j'ai de bonnes intuitions, répond Rosalya.**  
**-Dois-je te rappeler Ambre?**  
**-De l'humour,** pouffe Rosalya, **ce n'est pas souvent que tu en as, le taquine-t-elle.**

Je me rapproche un peu plus, et je vois Lysandre se fendre d'un sourire. Ce n'est pas souvent qu'on y a droit. Même si au premier abord il est plutôt froid, maintenant je sais qu'il n'est juste pas très bavard et tête en l'air. Ses cheveux gris et ses yeux vairons lui donnent une aura mystérieuse. Beaucoup de filles auraient pu vouloir sortir avec lui, mais c'est sans compter ses habits victoriens qu'il met chaque jour et qui le rendent bizarre aux yeux des autres.  
Je tends l'oreille un peu plus pour continuer à épier leur conversation.

**-Donc tu penses vraiment que tu vas mourir cette nuit?** Demande Lysandre avec sérieux.  
**-C'est évident,** répond celle-ci.

Il ne sait pas vraiment quoi rajouter après ça, et je comprends pourquoi. Comment peut-elle être aussi sûre de sa mort prochaine?

**-Par contre, j'ai peur que mon plan ne fonctionne pas à cause d'un petit détail,**lâche Rosalya perdue dans ses pensées.  
**-Personnellement, je trouve que tu prends ce jeu trop à cœur, même après ce que tu viens de me dire je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un doute.**  
**-Je sais, moi aussi au début je n'étais pas vraiment certaine, mais j'ai retrouvé quelques souvenirs il n'y a pas longtemps.**

Rosalya a retrouvé des souvenirs? Comment ça? Que sait-elle que nous ignorons? Depuis quelques temps, elle a l'air plus sereine en tous cas, ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise chose.

**-Enfin bref, j'espère vraiment que ça sera vite fini, je commence à en avoir un peu marre de tout ce bazar,** dit Lysandre.

**-Non, ce n'est pas un bazar, répond Rosalya avec malice, c'est un jeu !**


	14. Chapitre 14

**« Le meilleur acteur n'est pas celui qui se crève les yeux pour jouer un aveugle mais celui qui nous fait croire qu'il a les yeux crevés. »**

_Citation de Patrick Bruel_

* * *

Ce n'est qu'un jeu? Rosalya est-elle devenue folle?  
Pourquoi dirait-elle ce genre de choses alors qu'on disparait tous un par un?  
Soit elle disjoncte, soit elle sait quelque chose qu'on ignore complètement.  
Le premier jour, elle était désespérée à cause de la mort de son petit ami, et après cela, après la deuxième nuit, elle allait beaucoup mieux, qu'a-t-elle vu cette nuit-là pour avoir changé d'aptitude aussi soudainement ?  
Je vais essayer de lui parler avant que l'heure ne tourne, ou peut-être que je devrais attendre demain? Ce serait plus simple, et on aurait le temps.  
« Et si elle meurt cette nuit? » me hurle ma conscience.  
Je me mords la lèvre, tout en essayant de prendre une décision, si je lui demande, va-t-elle me le dire ou va-t-elle éluder la question?  
Tout comme elle l'a fait avec Lysandre, ou même Violette.  
Car même Violette a l'air perdue, en fait, tout le monde l'est, sauf elle.  
Qu'est ce qui pourrait lui faire dire que tout le monde est sain et sauf?  
Je m'appuie sur le mur en soupirant.  
Plutôt qui? Qui pourrait lui dire que tout le monde va bien, à part les morts?  
Le chaman apparait dans mes pensées comme une évidence.  
Mais Viktor coupe court à mes pensées en se mettant face à moi.  
Je suis prise en sandwich entre le mur et lui, ce qui me met mal à l'aise.  
Heureusement qu'il n'est pas trop proche.

**-Je voulais te voir, tu ne sembles pas aller bien du tout, tu t'effaces tout le temps, je ne te vois quasiment plus te promener dans le village.**

Je me sens déstabilisée par ses mots qui semblent provenir directement du cœur.  
Je ne dis rien, bouche bée par ce regard qui a empiré, qui est devenu plus ardent quand il me regarde, quand on se retrouve que tous les deux.  
Il avance d'un pas, posant ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête.  
Trop proche, beaucoup trop, mon cœur et ma tête commencent à sonner les sonnettes d'alarme.  
La température de mon corps augmente dangereusement à cause de cette proximité et à la pensée qu'il pourrait me montrer ce qu'il ressent réellement pour moi.  
Mais ce n'était pas envisageable, à cause de la situation dans laquelle on se retrouve tous en ce moment.  
Nous sommes tous enfermés dans un endroit où on disparait un par un, ne sachant pas si l'issue de secours est la mort ou... quoi d'autre? L'enfermement ? La torture ? La liberté ?  
Tout était trop flou, alors pourquoi compliquer encore plus les choses si on s'avoue nos sentiments, comme Violette l'avait fait avec Jade.  
Mais pour elle, ça a été une délivrance je crois.  
Face au doute, je préfère stopper ce qui je crois est en train de se passer.  
Posant ma main à plat sur son torse, je tends mes bras pour ne pas qu'il s'approche plus de moi.

**-Tu fais quoi ?** Bredouillai-je en essayant de garder une voix calme.

Soudain, comme s'il se rendait compte de la situation, il s'éloigne de moi d'un seul coup, ses yeux perdant de leur sauvagerie, retrouvant un semblant de contrôle.  
Comme s'il n'y arrivait plus.

**-Désolé, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je m'inquiète juste pour toi.** Dit-il avec un léger manque d'assurance.

Je le regarde tout en essayant de ralentir les battements de mon cœur.

**-Ce n'est pas grave, on est tous sous pression. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ça va mieux.**

Je n'attends pas sa réponse, je lui lance juste un petit sourire pour appuyer ce que j'ai dit et je fuis sa présence.  
J'ai évité la catastrophe, que ce serait-il passé si on s'était embrassé?  
Je me serais crue dans un film mélodramatique, s'avouer nos sentiments alors que l'on risque de mourir juste après.  
Je n'ai pas du tout envie de vivre ça, je ne pourrais pas le supporter.  
De toute façon, c'est bientôt l'heure de l'alarme pour qu'on rentre, il faudrait que je voie Rosalya, juste pour lui parler, pour savoir si elle devient folle ou non.

En marchant un peu dans tout le village, je vois Dake, un élève de notre classe qui vient de Californie, le genre surfer blond, bronzé avec un tatouage.  
Un garçon qui aime séduire, qui a déjà essayé avec moi, mais qui n'a pas réussi car maintenant je sais que j'étais déjà amoureuse de Vicktor à ce moment-là.  
Ce n'est pas vraiment un de mes amis, la preuve c'est qu'on ne s'est pas parlé depuis qu'on est arrivé dans ce jeu mortel.  
Je continue ma recherche intensive et décide de commencer par le plus logique, aller dans sa maison attitrée.  
Je toque et entends sa voix raisonner qui m'autorise à entrer.

**-Rosalya, tu m'inquiètes, tes réactions par rapport à ces jeux me semblent assez bizarres...**

Je vois un petit sourire étrange se dessiner sur son visage qui me fait flipper.

**-Tu comprendras assez vite ces réactions, ne t'en fais pas ma belle. De toute façon, le jeu va bientôt se finir si j'ai bien tout calculé.**

Cette discussion ne fait qu'empirer mon cerveau embrouiller. Où veut-elle en venir? Pourquoi elle ne veut pas être plus claire?

**-Les énigmes ce ne sont pas mon truc Rosayla, ce jeu me fait perdre la tête.**  
**-Et tu as raison ! C'est à cause de ce jeu que personne ne se souvient de ce qu'il s'est passé après être monté dans le bus.**  
**-Tu t'en souviens toi?** Demandais-je pleine d'espoir.  
**-Pas entièrement... Mais je sais que ce qu'on est en train de vivre n'est pas si définitif que ça en a l'air.**

Je suis prête à lui dire qu'elle doit arrêter d'être encore plus énigmatique dans ses réponses quand le signal se fit entendre. Ce bruit est de plus en plus désagréable.  
Je la regarde quelques minutes hésitant à lui redemander autre chose, mais elle me pousse dehors pour ne pas que j'arrive en retard dans la petite maison qui est mienne.  
La porte se verrouille quand je ferme la porte en la claquant derrière moi.  
Je décide de manger tout en ressortant ce petit papier où j'ai tout résumé, je rajoute, je barre ceux qui ont été éliminés, je change ce que j'ai écrit.

_« -** Moi / Sœur**_  
_\- Castiel / Idiot du village _  
**_\- Lysandre_**  
_\- **Iris**_  
_\- Kentin / Frère (mort)_  
_\- Kim / Bouc émissaire _  
_\- Nathaniel / Cupidon _  
_\- **Violette**_  
_\- **Armin (Innocent peut-être) Loup ou innocent qui pète un câble**_  
_\- Alexy / Ange_  
_\- **Rosalya (Innocente sûr) et potentiellement folle**_  
_\- **Capucine**_  
_\- Charlotte / Loup_  
_\- Ambre / Voyante_  
_\- **Li**_  
_\- Melody/ Petite fille_  
_\- Debrah / Loup_  
_\- Jade / Joueur de flute_  
_\- Peggy / Villageois_  
_\- **Dake**_  
_\- Leigh / Villageois_  
_\- **Vicktor**_  
**Loups restants : 3/2** »

Qui pourrait être loup parmi tous ceux qui restent? L'enfant sauvage s'est-il transformé en loup? Et pourquoi le loup-garou blanc n'est-il toujours pas passé à l'action, pourquoi pendant la nuit, ne tue-il aucun loup? Je jette un coup d'œil au miroir qui, jadis, reflétait parfois le reflet de mon faux frère.  
Cette pensée me fait monter les larmes aux yeux.  
Je me concentre donc sur le loup-garou blanc, il peut tuer un loup une nuit sur deux, et son but c'est de gagner seul, sans les autres loups.  
Je me demande bien qui a pu tomber sur ce rôle?  
Qu'aurais-je fait si j'avais été un loup?  
Aurais-je choisi avec regret une personne chaque nuit pour la tuer?  
Finalement je suis un peu soulagée d'être tombée sur le rôle d'un innocent et pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que nous sommes aussi des meurtriers comme les loups, c'est nous qui avons tué les personnes innocentes lors du vote de jour.  
Tout compte fait nous ne sommes pas mieux que les loups.  
Un soupir sort de ma bouche, et je laisse une seule larme couler, juste une.  
Pourtant je n'arrive pas à arrêter la vague de tristesse qui s'empare de moi.  
Je repense à tous ceux qui sont morts, Castiel qui avait un comportement assez bizarre vers la fin, Kentin que je considère presque comme mon frère, Kim qui est partie trop tôt, tout comme Peggy même si elle ne fait pas partie de ceux que j'aime le plus dans la bande. Nathaniel qui était vraiment adorable. Et le reste, même Ambre, mais j'hésite à dire si je regrette Debrah.  
Je trouve même que son rôle lui allait plutôt bien, même si elle aurait été parfaite en loup-garou blanc. Elle s'est vraiment comportée comme un loup par rapport à Castiel, a essayé de le manipuler et ensuite de manipuler les autres.  
Par contre le rôle de Castiel ne lui allait tellement pas que s'en est presque ironique.  
Mais son comportement vers la fin ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas, je me souviens de ce que je m'étais dite à ce moment-là « Il ressemble à un idiot amoureux ».  
Comme une illumination, je me rends compte que c'était exactement son rôle, il avait été mis en couple avec Ambre, et son rôle était idiot du village.  
Et si le rôle qu'on nous désignait avait une influence sur nous?  
Ce qui expliquerait sans doute pourquoi j'ai l'impression que la mort de Kentin m'est si douloureuse.  
Je revois aussitôt Melody réagir comme une enfant.  
Tout s'éclaire, et cela me rassure un peu de savoir que j'ai un tour d'avance de plus que les autres, il faut juste que j'observe les gens et que j'interprète leurs réactions avec les rôles restant.  
Malheureusement, Vicktor remplit toutes mes pensées d'un seul coup, et l'évidence même s'impose à moi comme pour m'arrêter de me leurrer à son sujet, il fait partit du camp des loups-garous.  
Il savait que j'allais mourir la nuit où la sorcière a décidé de me sauver car une majorité de loup avait sûrement dû voter pour moi. Et il avait été surpris et soulagé de me voir vivante le matin même.  
La sauvagerie dans ses yeux, ses réactions qui me disent que son rôle commence à prendre de plus en plus possession de lui.  
Il cédait à ses pulsions à la place de les contenir comme il le faisait avant de venir dans ce jeu.  
Allongée dans mon lit, un dilemme s'impose à moi.  
Devrais-je le voter demain ou me taire?  
Saurais-je capable de le tuer?

Je m'y attendais un peu, mais voir devant moi qu'elle a bien été tuée par les loups cette nuit, me laisse sans voix.  
Je jette un coup d'œil rancunier et triste vers Viktor avant de revenir sur la porte où est écrit le prénom de mon amie aux cheveux blancs, Rosalya, son rôle était Chaman.


	15. Chapitre 15

**" J'ai écrit ton nom dans le sable  
mais la mer la effacer  
j'ai écrit ton nom sur un arbre  
mais l'écorce est tomber  
j'ai écrit ton nom dans mon cœur  
et désormais personne ne pourra jamais l'effacer "**

* * *

Bizarrement, je ne me sens pas aussi triste que ça.  
Peut-être parce que son rôle explique tout? Ses réactions? Ses paroles?  
Elle était le chaman, et pouvait parler aux morts !  
Qu'avait-elle dit déjà? Qu'on devait lui faire confiance? Que peut-être ce jeu n'était vraiment qu'un jeu? Que les morts n'étaient pas vraiment morts?  
Je me sens d'un seul coup plus légère, la pression s'est envolée comme par magie.  
C'est comme si j'avais appris à respirer une seconde fois.  
Elle a donc parlé aux morts, et ils lui ont dit ce qu'il se passait après être tombé dans le trou, elle leur avait parlé.  
Finalement ils étaient tous vivants quelque part !  
Malheureusement une petite part de moi continuait à douter.  
Mais je voulais croire ce qu'avait dit Rosalya pendant tout ce temps en espérant ne pas me tromper.  
Beaucoup de découvertes en très peu de temps, je savais que les rôles avaient une certaine influence sur nous, je décidais donc de passer en revue tout le monde en rentrant chez moi.  
Je sais déjà pour Viktor et je me dis que je penserai à lui plus tard.  
J'avais du temps devant moi.  
Commençons par Violette et Iris, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi penser d'elles, elles n'avaient pas été si différentes de la normal, ce qui me rassurait car ça voulait dire qu'aucune de mes deux amies n'était louve.  
Ensuite Armin, soit il était loup, ou... je n'en ai aucune idée. Il semblait beaucoup moins contrôler sa colère et Iris continuait à le protéger, l'amour ça peut tout surmonter... Mais franchement je me demande comment elle peut encore le supporter? Il ressemble beaucoup trop à ces mecs dans les films qui recherchent la vengeance. Quel rôle peut-il avoir alors? Je garde à l'esprit qu'il n'aurait jamais pu tuer son frère... A part si c'est la sorcière qui l'a fait?  
Capucine ne m'inspirait toujours pas confiance, elle semblait hargneuse et râlait beaucoup trop à mon simple avis. Peut-être était-ce sa vraie nature et qu'elle avait décidé de ne plus se cacher à cause du jeu?  
Je n'avais pas beaucoup vu Dake, et je m'en fichais un peu. Il faudrait que j'enquête plus sur lui.  
Je pensais à Lysandre, je lui avais peu parlé aussi... Parce qu'au début je ne ressentais pas la force de le réconforter pour son frère et après parce que je m'étais éloignée de tout le monde comme une ermite.  
Du coup je n'avais pas vraiment vu son comportement, mais je n'ai point envie de le soupçonner car je l'aime bien. On verra bien si je le croise.  
Il manque qui? Ah oui c'est vrai, Li.  
C'est sûrement celle qui m'a évité le plus possible, en fait c'est la seule qui m'a fui tout court. Sûrement à cause de la rivalité que j'entretenais avant avec Ambre, de plus elle se retrouve toute seule, plus personne de sa bande... Même si je la vois parfois trainer avec Capucine.  
Je ne suis pas vraiment avancée, et je n'ai pas envie de voter Viktor « Au cas où ».  
Mais j'ai vraiment l'impression de me sentir mieux, qu'il y a un espoir et qu'une fois ce jeu fini, on se retrouvera tous et qu'on sera tous en vie.  
Il me reste du temps pour enquêter, mais j'ai surtout besoin de me détendre un peu après ces quelques jours à déprimer.  
Maintenant que je sais tout ça, comment je me débrouille pour Viktor?  
Je sais que ce jeu a de l'influence sur lui, cela veut dire qu'une fois « sorti » de cette prison, il redeviendra le mec indifférent, celui qui sait garder le contrôle de lui-même dans n'importe quelle situation.  
Et si, comme on est dans un jeu, j'essayais de m'amuser moi aussi?  
Juste pour savoir si j'ai raison à son sujet, pour voir si j'arrive à le mettre hors de lui pour une fois? Mais bien sûr d'une façon positive.  
Une sourire sadique apparait sur mon visage, serais-je capable de le faire au moins?  
Je me mets en route sûre de moi, pour une fois, et arrive devant sa porte fièrement.  
Mon poing en suspension à côté du bois de la porte.  
Je toque résolue à l'idée de le voir incontrôlable et vulnérable face à moi.  
Personne ne répond, du coup je tourne la poignée et rentre comme c'est ouvert, ce n'est qu'en refermant la porte que je me rends compte de ma bêtise.  
Il est debout et me regarde avec surprise, je baisse la tête et mon sourire se fond littéralement. Il est toujours intimidant à mes yeux, comment ai-je cru pendant une seconde avoir le dessus sur lui...  
J'ai perdu tout le courage que j'avais emmagasiné en quelques secondes. Et je me demande pourquoi je suis venue jusqu'ici.  
Son regard me transperce, mais il reste éloigné de moi.

**-Lynn, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?**

J'ose regarder ses yeux une seconde, et j'y vois de la compassion et de la culpabilité.  
C'est sûrement lui qui a décidé de tuer Rosayla, comme elle savait ce qu'il était vraiment, et vis à vis de moi il s'en veut.  
Qui suis-je pour le juger? Si j'avais été louve et que quelqu'un m'aurait démasquée, j'aurais peut-être fait la même chose.  
Dans ses yeux, je recherche son côté loup, mais il n'y apparait pas. Il a le contrôle ce qui me fait sourire bêtement car ça lui ressemble tellement.  
Et dire qu'il va reprendre la boite de son père plus tard, quelle lourde tâche, beaucoup de responsabilités, il aura besoin de sang-froid.

**\- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire? Toi aussi tu deviens cinglée?** Dit-il avec une note d'humour.  
**\- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas une révélation, je le suis de nature !**

Faire de l'humour me rend moins nerveuse et j'arrive presque à soutenir son regard, mais je ne jouerais pas avec le feu, en tout cas pas aujourd'hui.  
J'ai changé d'avis en quelques secondes à son sujet, je n'ai pas envie pour l'instant de jouer avec lui. Parce que, à vrai dire, j'ai peur des répercutions.  
Lesquelles? Bonne question...  
Je scrute « sa » petite maison, elle ressemble à la mienne, sauf que ses draps sont rouges.  
« Rouge sang » Me dit une petite voix, et j'approuve intérieurement.  
J'avance près de lui par simple habitude pour lui demander si on peut manger ensemble ce midi.  
Sauf qu'il a une réaction prévisible qui me surprend quand même.

**\- Ne t'approche pas si près Lynn.**

Pourtant, je suis loin d'être à quelques centimètres de lui, à deux enjambées minimum.  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui demander :

**\- Pourquoi?**

Rien que pour entendre sa réponse. Par curiosité.  
Il se pince l'arête du nez avant de dire :

**\- Je pense avoir choppé un truc, je ne me sens pas bien.**

Son excuse est un peu bidon, je suis trop loin de lui pour que je choppe sa « soi-disant » maladie. J'avance encore et décide de jouer légèrement... juste pour le voir s'éloigner de moi d'un seul coup par peur de céder à ses sentiments. Il en a, normalement, à part si je commence à devenir folle.  
Je pose ma main sur son front avec un air faussement inquiet.  
Mon assurance en prend un coup quand je me rends compte que ses yeux sont déchainés quand il les lève vers moi.  
J'ai juste posé ma main sur son front, ce n'est pas si exagéré, si?  
Je m'éloigne d'un seul coup paniquée de voir autant d'émotions traverser ses yeux, je n'ai point l'habitude de voir ce genre de choses chez lui, et encore moins son côté sauvage qui le rend presque... sexy?  
Et dire que c'était « lui », qui était censé reculer d'un seul coup, quelle ironie.  
Je me sens tomber d'un seul coup, je me retrouve par terre en deux secondes sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment.  
J'ai sûrement été trop surprise et me suis prise les pieds dans mes propres pieds en reculant...  
Du coup mes fesses me font légèrement mal, car ce sont elles qui se sont tous pris.  
Un poids se fait ressentir sur mes hanches, et quand j'ouvre les yeux, le visage de Viktor est juste à quelques centimètres du mien.  
Je ressens la chaleur qu'émane son torse qui est presque en train de toucher le mien.  
Heureusement que je n'ai pas une grosse poitrine sinon je le toucherai...  
Je tente de parler avant qu'il ne... m'embrasse, car je vois dans ses yeux qu'il louche vers mes lèvres comme pour les dévorer. Cette idée et l'image que j'ai de la scène m'envoient des papillons voler dans mon bas-ventre.

**-Je suis désolée, je voulais juste vérifier si tu avais de la fièvre.**

Il parle avec une voix légèrement rauque, mais ne semble pas avoir entendu ce que je lui ai dit :

**-Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'approcher, tu n'as pas écouté. Et en plus tu es allongée par terre juste devant moi, comme si j'allais laisser une proie dormir tranquillement devant mes yeux alors que je pourrais la déguster sur le champ.**

Est-il en train de me comparer à une proie?  
Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir et réponds du tac au tac.

**-J'ai pas fait exprès, je suis t...**

Je n'ai pas non plus le temps finir puisqu'il se penche, prend mon visage entre ses mains et pose ses lèvres contre les miennes. Elles sont exigeantes, tout comme sa langue qui entre dans ma bouche, affamée. Je le laisse faire car j'apprécie ce qu'il est en train de me faire, sa bouche me brûle et attise un feu intérieur, tout comme ses mains qui emprisonnent ma tête. Il garde le contrôle tout en le perdant. C'est, encore une fois, assez ironique.  
Le baiser prend fin aussi vite qu'il a commencé.  
Il s'écarte de moi d'un seul coup, prend ma main pour me relever et me jette dehors sans un mot, complètement désorienté.  
Bloquée comme si je venais de subir un électrochoc.  
Je m'attendais à ce moment, mais dans un futur un peu plus lointain, pas maintenant.  
Il a réussi à reprendre le contrôle du loup, c'est pour ça.  
Je reste une seconde ou deux, debout sans bouger, à réaliser ce qui vient de se passer.  
Putain je l'aime ce mec et il me fait de l'effet en plus.  
Je me retourne pour entrer une seconde fois mais je n'arrive pas à ouvrir.  
Je suis à deux doigts de lui demander d'ouvrir, mais je décide de lui parler quand il sera prêt, car il semble encore un peu résigné, principalement à cause son rôle qui ne l'aide pas à rester lui-même.

Finalement j'ai mangé avec Violette, on n'a pas vraiment beaucoup parlé, elle semblait... ailleurs? Et je n'ai pas voulu la déranger.  
Je suis donc allée me promener toute seule une bonne partie de l'après-midi, mais tout le monde semblait avoir disparu, j'ai eu l'impression d'être la seule dans ce village.  
Pourquoi d'un seul coup tout le monde semblait vouloir s'enfermer dans sa maison pour échapper à la réalité?

Un peu avant les votes, je rencontre Lysandre.

**-Lysandre ! Je... tu vas bien?**

Il lève un sourcil et je soupire en m'excusant de poser une question aussi débile, ce qui le fait sourire.  
Il n'est pas super bavard, donc je profite juste de sa présence tout en l'observant attentivement.  
On est assis sur un banc et je balance mes pieds dans le vide comme une gamine, tout en me mordant la lèvre.  
Je pense en boucle au baiser que Viktor m'a donné.  
Tout s'est passé tellement vite, et je n'ai pas arrêté de changer d'avis à son sujet pour finalement provoquer cet événement.  
Un mouvement de Lysandre me perturbe, il sort un sandwich dans un emballage en papier d'aluminium et le mange.  
Je le regarde faire et un détail me donne un frisson de dégout.  
Il le remarque et me demande soucieux :

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?**  
**-Tu manges de la viande crue?** Demandais-je en pointant la viande rouge entre le pain.  
**-Oui**, dit-il sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi je suis choquée.

Je ne réagis que quelques minutes après avoir fait le lien. Trop surprise pour le garder pour moi, je le dis à voix haute :

**-Tu es un loup.**

Il reste silencieux un petit moment avant de répondre :

**-Et tu as déduis ceci parce que je mange de la viande crue?**  
**-Oui, nos rôles nous influencent dans nos actes.**  
**-Moi qui pensais être le seul à l'avoir remarqué, je suis impressionnée.** Dit-il en rajoutant un petit sourire ravageur.

Depuis quand Lysandre fait des sourires ravageurs?  
Je ne sais pas comment réagir, il ne nie pas mon accusation.

**-Bon allons voter, ça va commencer, tu viens avec moi?** Demande-t-il indifférant à ce qui vient de se passer.  
**-Est-ce que tu vas me voter? Me tuer cette nuit?** Demandais-je anxieuse.  
**-Non, car tu seras l'une des dernières qui va survire et tu dois savoir pourquoi.**

Je ne le contredis pas, si Viktor est loup, il va sûrement essayer de m'épargner le plus possible. Je suis donc Lysandre et on arrive à notre point de rendez-vous, je cherche Viktor du regard, et je le trouve perdu dans ses pensées, calme et discret.  
Mais la voix d'Armin me coupe dans ma contemplation :

**-Lysandre est un loup ! J'ai entendu Lynn l'accuser et il n'a rien dit, il n'a même pas nié. J'ordonne à tous ceux qui sont ici de le voter ! Il fait partie de nos ennemies.**

Je ne l'ai même pas vu, comment a-t-il pu entendre ça? Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je n'avais pas l'intention de voter ou d'accuser Lysandre aujourd'hui...

**-Je parle au nom de tous en te disant d'arrêter de délirer, jusqu'ici tu as toujours eu tort et tu nous as induits en erreur. Et si c'était toi le loup !**  
**-Jamais je n'aurais tué mon frère !** Dit-il douloureusement avec une voix brute.  
**-Mais peut-être que ce ne sont pas les loups qui l'ont tué, peut-être que c'était la sorcière et que tu utilises cette excuse pour t'innocenter !** Réplique Dake, sûr de lui.

Beaucoup hochent la tête et malgré qu'Armin nie et continue à accuser Lysandre. Il est évident que tout le monde vote pour lui, le frère jumeau d'Alexy.  
Et moi je préfère ne rien voter, pourquoi? Il n'y a pas si longtemps je l'aurais fait, mais Lysandre est un ami, et de toute façon j'ai l'espoir que ce n'est vraiment qu'un jeu comme Rosalya le disait si bien et que nous retrouverons tout le monde à la fin.  
Quand l'heure sonne, la voix retentit avant que le trou ne se forme sous les pieds d'Armin.

**-Les Villageois ont décidé d'éliminer Armin, son rôle était Chasseur, il va donc crier le nom de la personne qu'il va emmener avec lui dans la mort.**


	16. Chapitre 16

**« Il n'est pas difficile de jouer, mais de s'arrêter de jouer. »**

_**Proverbe Polonais**_

* * *

Je sais quel prénom va sortir de sa bouche, et je pense que c'est une évidence pour tout le monde car tous les regards se tournent vers Lysandre qui reste calme malgré cette tension qui l'entoure. Je pense qu'il voit les choses de la même manière que moi, grâce à Rosalya, et on a tous les deux confiance en elle, elle n'était pas folle.  
Un sourire presque malsain se désigne sur les lèvres d'Armin quand il désigne le frère de Leigh, Lysandre.  
Personne ne bouge, on attend, qu'il tombe dans le trou noir, la vérité sur le rôle de Lysandre.  
Celui-ci me sourit juste avant de partir, c'est un sourire timide, comme pour me dire "à plus tard".  
Je ne peux que lui répondre par un regard plein d'espoir et d'appréhension.

**-Lysandre qui a été tué par le chasseur était un loup-garou. Bonne soirée.**

J'essaye de regarder chacune des personnes présentes pour voir leurs réactions, car normalement les innocents devraient être surpris que Lysandre soit vraiment un loup.  
Capucine affiche une tête contrariée, Iris a l'air abattu tout comme Violette, Li semble indifférente, Dake a l'air surpris, et Vicktor reste de marbre, pourtant je remarque une lueur intense dans ses yeux, mais je ne saurais la définir, est-ce de la satisfaction ou de la tristesse?  
Je me mords la lèvre quand mes yeux commencent à regarder ses lèvres qui m'ont embrassé il y a quelques heures.  
Il faut que j'aille lui parler, il faut que je trouve le courage de lui dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur avant qu'on n'en finisse avec ce jeu, sinon il redeviendra de marbre et je n'oserais pas lui dire, de peur de me faire rejeter par lui.  
Je sens la main d'Iris se glisser entre la mienne, cela me ramène au moment présent.  
Je vois des larmes couler sur ses joues, un sentiment de culpabilité m'envahit, j'aurais peut-être dû lui parler de mes suppositions sur ce lieu?  
Je regarde autour de moi et vois tout le monde commencer à s'éparpiller, Capucine, Li et Dake partent ensembles, pendant que Vicktor retourne chez lui et que Violette s'éloigne en me lançant un regard désespéré que j'arrive à déchiffrer, elle me laisse gérer Iris car elle-même est encore brûlée au fer chaud par la mort de Jade et je sais qu'elle n'a pas la force pour faire face au chagrin d'amour de mon amie aux cheveux roux.  
Je la prends par les épaules et la dirige vers ma petite maison, pour lui parler de mes déductions et pour lui redonner de l'espoir.  
Je ferme ma porte et elle s'effondre à terre, toute cette tension, ce temps passé à rester avec Armin qui pesait sur ses épaules, elle lâche tout ça devant moi, en pleurant de tout son être et de tout son cœur.  
Ça me déchire de la voir dans cet état, j'imagine ce qu'elle a pu ressentir, ce qu'elle a enduré, ça me donne juste envie de pleurer avec elle, mais cela ne l'aidera pas, la seule chose que je peux faire c'est de la prendre dans mes bras et d'attendre qu'elle se calme un peu avant de lui parler.  
Elle finit par calmer ses pleurs et par me parler avec des coupures :

**-J'aurais tellement préféré mourir à sa place, si tu savais Lynn, il devenait fou et pourtant je n'ai pas un seul instant cessé de l'aimer, j'aurais voulu qu'il...**

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et s'étouffe dans un gémissement de sanglot, encore une fois.  
Je la serre aussi fort que je peux et continue à caresser son dos.

**-Iris, j'ai quelques choses à te dire, j'ai des raisons de penser que quand on tombe dans ce trou, on ne meurt pas vraiment, et que c'est sûrement pour ça que Rosalya est devenue différente au fur et à mesure que les jours se sont suivis.**

Elle ne dit rien, mais il semble que mes mots soient rentrés dans sa tête et qu'elle est en train d'y réfléchir.

**-Peut-être qu'elle devenait folle?** Dit-elle comme pour repousser cet espoir incertain.  
**-Tu connais Rosalya, même si elle aimait follement Leigh, elle ne se serait pas laissée tomber dans la folie.**  
**-Tu en es sûre? Je connaissais aussi Armin et jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il deviendrait comme ça après la disparition de son frère...**  
**-Armin est devenu comme ça à cause de son rôle Iris, le chasseur a déteint sur lui, les rôles déteignent sur nous tous. Rosalya était Chaman, elle a donc pu parler à tous ceux qui ont disparu et elle m'a assuré qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment morts.**  
**-Tu y crois donc vraiment? Tu penses vraiment qu'ils nous attendent autre part?**

Elle a peur d'y croire et d'être déçue, je le vois dans ses yeux, mais je suis son amie et elle a confiance en moi et en mon jugement. Je hoche donc la tête.

Je suis assise en tailleur sur ma chaise, habillée pour aller dormir je mâchouille mon crayon tout en observant mon papier, ma liste.

_" - Moi / Sœur_  
_\- **Castiel / Idiot du village**_  
_-** Lysandre / Loup**_  
_\- Iris_  
_\- **Kentin / Frère**_  
_\- **Kim / Bouc émissaire**_  
_\- **Nathaniel / Cupidon**_  
_\- Violette_  
_\- **Armin (Innocent peut-être) Loup ou innocent qui pète un câble / Chasseur**_  
**_\- Alexy / Ange_**  
**_\- Rosalya (Innocente sûr) et potentiellement folle / Chaman_**  
_\- Capucine_  
_-** Charlotte / Loup**_  
**_\- Ambre / Voyante_**  
_\- Li_  
_\- **Melody/ Petite fille**_  
**_\- Debrah / Loup_**  
**_\- Jade / Joueur de flute_**  
**_\- Peggy / Villageois_**  
_\- Dake_  
_-** Leigh / Villageois**_  
_\- Vicktor_

_Rôles restants : Salvateur / Sorcière / Loup-garou blanc / Enfant Sauvage / Villageois / Ancien"_

Est-ce que l'enfant sauvage s'est transformé? Son modèle est-il mort? C'est assez probable mais comment en être sûre? Et si c'était Vicktor l'enfant sauvage? Soit il l'est, soit il est le loup-garou blanc. Cela expliquerait son coté solitaire qui est clairement visible, bizarre qu'il n'y est que moi qui l'ais remarqué et que personne ne le soupçonne. Ils sont sûrement habitués à ce qu'il ne s'intègre jamais vraiment dans un groupe.  
Du coup, il est très probable que l'un de ceux qui restent soit l'enfant sauvage transformé en loup, mais lequel? Je ne pense pas qu'Iris ou Violette le soient, je n'ai vu aucun signe qui les accuserait d'être un loup, et j'ai confiance en elles. Il reste donc Capucine, Li et Drake. Je n'ai que très peu d'indices sur eux qui me permettraient de les démasquer.  
De toute façon, pourquoi je me casse la tête à essayer de découvrir l'identité de tous ceux qui restent? De plus je ne suis même pas sûre que l'enfant sauvage s'est transformé, s'il est encore innocent, alors ça veut juste dire qu'il reste Vicktor, si on le tue à la prochaine journée, le jeu sera fini?  
A l'idée de voter contre lui et à demander aux autres de me suivre me fait mal au cœur.  
Depuis le début il essaye de m'épargner, et le fait qu'il y est 1% de chance que Rosayla se trompe m'interdit de le tuer. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça, je n'y arriverais pas de toute façon car je suis indéniablement amoureuse de lui.  
Pourquoi m'en suis-je rendue compte seulement en étant dans ce jeu? Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu avant? L'amour que je ressens pour lui s'est développé au fil des années, rentrant discrètement dans mon cœur sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Et maintenant ça ne sert plus à rien de le nier ou d'essayer de faire taire ce que me hurle mes sentiments.  
Je soupire et range mon papier dans un tiroir, j'observe mon lit et je me dis que j'aurais vraiment beaucoup aimé dormir avec lui, sentir son corps chaud contre moi, entendre sa respiration et sentir son odeur pendant toute la nuit. Je rougis à ces pensées et me couche en pensant que je vais devoir trouver le courage, demain, de tout lui dire.

Une tartine de confiture à la main et un verre de lait dans l'autre, je prends mon petit-déjeuner plongée dans le rêve bizarre que j'ai fait cette nuit.  
Je me souviens de m'être réveillée et d'avoir été entourée d'une lumière très éblouissante, cela a dû durer une seconde, car peu de temps après je crois m'être rendormie directement avec un sentiment de sécurité.  
Cela me perturbe car je ne sais pas si c'est ce qui s'est passé ou non.  
Comme la fois où je me suis faite dévorer par les loups et qu'une potion m'a faite "renaitre". Je ne pense pas que c'était un rêve, les loups m'ont vraiment dévoré et la sorcière m'avait sauvé la vie, voilà ce que j'en avais déduit, et là je me demande si ce n'est pas le salvateur qui m'a protégé cette nuit.  
Je décide de ne pas trop m'embêter avec ça et passe directement au sujet qui m'intéresse réellement. Comment et quand je vais aller lui parler? Rien que l'idée de le faire me rend nerveuse, pourtant il doit bien ressentir la même chose que moi puisqu'il m'a embrassé. Ça ne peut pas qu'être du désir? Je veux en avoir le cœur net et la seule solution que j'ai pour le savoir c'est d'aller directement lui parler.  
Je range un peu la chambre pour gagner du temps, m'habille scrupuleusement et sors de la maison. Je regarde le ciel, il est encore et toujours d'un bleu parfait, trop peut-être?  
Une fille aux cheveux roux fonce sur moi avec une telle rapidité que je ne la vois qu'à la dernière seconde !

**\- Personne n'est mort cette nuit !** Dit-elle en me fixant bizarrement.

En ne pensant qu'à Vicktor et aux rôles, j'ai complètement oublié que quelqu'un allait se faire dévorer cette nuit.

**\- Super,** dis-je en ne sachant pas quoi répondre d'autre.  
**\- Tu ne comprends pas ! Comment le pourrais-tu en même temps...** dit-elle plus pour elle-même que pour moi.  
\- **Bah, explique-moi !**  
**\- Je ne peux pas**, répond-t-elle contrariée.

C'est comme si, j'assistais à un combat intérieur. Je vois bien qu'elle aimerait me le dire, mais le jeu l'en empêche. Soudain je me souviens du rêve que j'ai fait cette nuit.

**\- Tu es le salvateur**, dis-je peu sûre de moi.

Elle lève la tête vers moi avec des yeux pleins de gratitude.

**\- Cette nuit, j'ai utilisé mon pouvoir sur toi, et comme par hasard personne n'est mort.**

Je retiens mon souffle face à cette découverte.

**\- Alors cela veut dire que tu m'as soit, sauvé la vie, soit que les loups ont décidé de tuer l'Ancien.**  
**\- Je suis tellement contente**, dit Iris comme si elle ne m'avait pas écouté, **je pensais que tu étais un loup, je suis tellement soulagée.**

Elle me saute dans les bras et me serre de toutes ses forces, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

**\- Maintenant on va pouvoir venger Armin et tuer le dernier loup restant.**

J'avale ma salive avec difficulté et lui rends mon étreinte pour ne pas qu'elle voit ce que je sais, et ce que j'ai l'intention de lui cacher à présent que je sais ce qui la garde en vie.

J'ai passé ma journée avec elle, à l'écouter me parler de ses suppositions, à savoir pour qui on va voter aujourd'hui, j'ai préféré éviter de m'éclipser pour aller parler à Vicktor de peur de le rendre suspect, ou peut-être que je repousse le moment où je vais devoir me confronter à lui pour tout lui avouer.  
Violette arrive comme une fusée et interrompt la discussion à sens unique :

**\- Capucine monte tout le monde contre toi Lynn, elle m'a même demandé de te voter mais j'ai refusé bien évidement.**  
**\- Oh la salope !** Crie presque Iris.

Presque choquée par cette vulgarité venant d'Iris, je croise le regard de Violette qui a la même réaction que moi. Aucune de nous deux ne connait ce visage de notre belle rousse, et cela ne vient pas de son rôle, il vient directement d'elle.  
Nous la suivons donc jusqu'à la place du village où il ne reste que six habitants.  
Elle crie après Capucine qui lui crie aussi après, et nous avons tous peur que ça se finisse en coup de poing, mais heureusement cela ne se produit pas.

**\- Elle fait trop sa victime pour être aussi innocente, elle est trop discrète, tu te dis amie avec elle, mais la connais-tu aussi bien que ça? Elle te manipule comme une marionnette espèce d'idiote.**

Je vois Li et Dake acquiescer, ils m'ont tous les trois voté et elle essaye de convaincre mes deux amies en plus de Vicktor. Pourtant tout ne se passe pas selon ses plans, car finalement, nous la votons tous, même moi. Peut-être est-elle l'enfant sauvage ? Ou est-elle stupide au point d'avoir oublié qu'Ambre m'avait innocenté en tant que voyante?  
De toute façon, c'est soit moi, ou elle. Et même si je vais retrouver les autres en tombant dans ce trou, je préfère ne pas les rejoindre tout de suite...  
Je condamne donc ma camarade de classe quand l'heure a sonné.

**\- Je te retrouverais en enfer espèce de Gourgandine !** Dit-elle en me regardant avec mépris.

Trop tard, je comprends son rôle trop tard.  
Le trou se forme sous ses pieds et elle y tombe pendant que nous regardons le spectacle.


	17. Chapitre 17

**"Nous devrions seulement aimer, pas tomber amoureux. Parce que tout ce qui tombe se brise "**

* * *

**\- Les villageois ont décidé d'éliminer Capucine. Son rôle était Ancienne, par conséquent tous les innocents ont perdu leurs pouvoirs, bonne soirée.**

Je me souviens des règles du jeu et des particularités des rôles.  
Si l'Ancienne est tuée lors du vote de jours, tous les personnages spéciaux perdent leurs pouvoirs.  
C'est-à-dire qu'Iris ne pourrait pu protéger personne la nuit, et que la sorcière, si elle avait encore la potion de mort, ne pourrait pas l'utiliser.  
Nous sommes encore cinq, si j'avais voulu, si l'enfant sauvage ne c'est toujours pas transformer, j'aurais pu finir ce jeu stupide aujourd'hui, en sacrifiant Vicktor, mais apparemment j'en suis incapable.  
Et ce qui me fait le plus peur, c'est ce que je pourrais bien faire quand il ne restera que mes amies, moi et Vicktor.  
Même si j'ai la certitude que l'on se retrouvera plus tard, tous ensemble, je n'arrive pas à condamner l'homme que j'aime.  
Je soupire et je sens la main de Violette me prendre la mienne pour me la serrer.

**-Elle s'est acharnée sur la mauvaise personne et en a payé les frais toute seule**, dit-elle pour me réconforter, **ce n'est pas ta faute**, rajoute-t-elle.

Je hoche la tête pour lui donner raison. Elle pense que je me sens coupable pour Capucine, alors que je me sens comme cela vis-à-vis de mes amies restantes. Je vais assumer mon choix par rapport à Vicktor et continuer de cacher ce que je sais sur lui pour le protéger.  
Je prends Violette dans mes bras et la serre aussi fort que je le peux.  
Par ce geste, j'essaye de m'excuser pour ce que je n'ai pas fait, et ce que je vais faire.

**-Je suis jalouse, moi aussi je veux un câlin !** Réplique Iris.

Mon amie à la chevelure rousse nous rejoint dans notre étreinte, je ferme les yeux et profite de ce moment.  
Cela me donnerait presque envie de pleurer, mais je m'accroche à l'espoir que je les reverrais tous et que certains me pardonneront mon choix.  
On se détache les unes des autres et je balaye le village des yeux pour savoir qui est encore là. Mais tout est vide, Li et Dake ont disparu tout comme Vicktor.  
La brise qui se lève semble presque passer à travers mon corps, ce qui me donne un frisson.

**\- Lynn?** Dit Iris.  
**\- Oui ?** Questionnais-je.  
**-Tu es sûr que... tous les autres nous attendent quelque part ? Que... je reverrai Armin?**

Je sens sur moi le regard insistant de Violette en plus de celui d'Iris.

**-J'ai confiance en Rosayla.**

Je laisse en suspens cette phrase avant de rajouter avec un sourire mélancolique :

**\- Vous vous souvenez du premier jour? Quand Rosa était effondrée de la mort de Leigh? Et que bizarrement le jour d'après elle allait beaucoup mieux?**  
**Je pense que comme elle était le chaman, elle l'a vu à travers le miroir et qu'il lui a tout expliqué. Qu'il n'était pas vraiment mort et qu'il était juste de l'autre côté d'un mur, car après tout, on ne sait rien de ceux qui disparaissent la nuit, ou même de ceux qui tombent dans le trou.**

Elles ne disent rien, pensive à ce que je viens de leur dire. Ce n'est que quelques minutes âpres que Violette propose que l'on mange ensemble ce soir avant le couvre-feu.  
Cette heure passée avec elle semble légère, nous parlons de notre école, de nos professeurs, de nos souvenirs les plus joyeux. Cela nous redonne un peu de nostalgie, mais celle-ci nous fait sourire et rigoler.  
Je suis juste pressé que ce jeu se termine, d'avoir enfin une explication à ce qui s'est passé.  
Et j'en viens même à penser, à espérer, de mourir cette nuit.  
Je veux arrêter de douter et enfin savoir.  
L'ignorance est une torture qui m'a rongé et continue de le faire.  
Mais jamais Vicktor me tuerait, d'autant plus que depuis le début du jeu, il me protège. Mais peut-être que l'enfant sauvage, s'il est là, voudra peut-être se débarrasser de moi.  
Je laisse échapper ma fourchette, ce qui a pour effet de me faire sortir de mes réflexions. Mes deux amies continuent quand même à parler et je laisse vagabonder mes yeux vers l'horloge. Il est bientôt l'heure de la fermeture des portes, et je dois absolument allez voire mon ami d'enfance.

**-Désoler les filles, je dois faire quelque chose avant de rentrer chez moi, à demain !**

Je ne leur laisse pas le temps de répondre et ferme la porte derrière moi avant de me diriger chez Vicktor.  
Je ne veux pas leurs dires au revoir en ne sachant pas si je le vois demain, de faire comme si l'une de nous allions disparaître, c'est trop dur, nous sommes trop jeunes pour penser à la mort, au deuil, surtout si finalement il n'a pas lieu.  
Je suis devant sa porte, la main sur la poignet et le cœur qui bat vite.  
Je me souviens de la dernière fois où j'étais là et à ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite à cause de ma stupidité. M'aime-t-il vraiment ou était-ce seulement du désir?  
Non, je ne peux pas dire cela. Je sais ce que j'ai vu dans ces yeux, et c'était de l'amour, je ne sais pas à quel point mais je sais qu'il m'aime.  
De toute façon je me poserai toujours ces questions si je ne me confronte pas à lui une bonne fois pour toutes.  
J'ouvre la porte avant de me dérober et rentre sans demander sa permission, de toute façon ce n'est pas comme s'il allait me l'accorder.  
Il est assis sur son lit qui est complètement défait.  
Il me regarde avec une certaine lucidité, le loup qui dort en lui semble calmé par la viande crue qu'il vient à peine de finir. Il a gobé ce qui lui restait juste avant que je détaille ces yeux.  
Son odeur emplit la pièce, plus forte que la dernière fois que j'y suis entré.  
Je triture mes mains qui deviennent de plus en plus moites.  
C'est si dur de parler de ses sentiments à la personne qui est directement concerné.

**\- Viktor, il faut que l'on parle.** Dis-je timidement.

Il ne répond pas, se contentant de me regarder avec peur.  
Peur de quoi?  
Je m'avance d'un pas, s'il n'entend pas la première, je ne pense pas être capable de le dire une deuxième fois.

**-Je t'aime.**

Ce mot résonne dans ma tête plusieurs secondes avant que je ne lève les yeux vers lui.  
Son regard n'exprime rien au début, avant qu'un mot ne sorte de sa bouche.

**-Quoi ?** Dit-il en se levant, menaçant.  
**-Tu as très bien entendu**, répliquais-je sur la défensive.

Il s'approche de moi brutalement et je me recule instinctivement.

**-Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça alors que l'on est ici**, dit-il avec colère.  
**-Justement je le dis parce que nous sommes ici, car je l'ai découvert grâce à ce jeu stupide, dis-je en détachant chacun de mes mots, je suis amoureuse de toi, tu comprends cela !**

Cette fois, c'est moi qui me mets en colère. Comment peut-il me reprocher de lui dire maintenant? Il croit que je l'ai fait exprès? Il croit que je veux le faire souffrir?

**\- Ce n'est pas juste,** dit-il plus pour lui-même que pour moi.

Je ne réplique pas et tente de garder la tête froide, car visiblement lui n'y arrive pas.  
Une question me brûle les lèvres et je vais la poser, de toute façon maintenant je n'ai pu grand-chose à perdre, car visiblement il m'en veut. Et la chaleur qui coule dans mes veines me donne assez d'adrénalines pour oser, ce que je n'aurai jamais demandé avant ce jeu.

**\- Et toi, que ressens-tu pour moi?**

Il tourne sa tête vers moi et je ne baisse pas les yeux, attendant sa réponse.

**\- Cela n'a aucune importance ce que je ressens pour toi, on est bloqué dans ce foutu jeu de merde et on va tous mourir de toute façon,** dit-il entre ses dents.

Mon cœur manque de rater un battement, et sa réplique me donne presque envie de pleurer.

**\- Si justement, ça en a !** De plus je sais des choses que tu ignores.

J'espère que cette réplique le calmera, pourtant cela ne fait qu'attiser le feu dans ses yeux, le Viktor d'avant me manque finalement. Celui qui me réconfortait, celui qui me rassurait et gardait son calme dans n'importe quelle circonstance.

**\- Tu parles, depuis le début, tu n'as trouvé absolument aucun loup. Tout juste bonne a tué les innocents, tu crois savoir alors que tu es juste une fille stupide et naïve. Comment pourrai-je ressentir quelque chose pour toi?**

Qui aurait cru qu'un jour je sentirais mon cœur se déchirer en deux à cause de Viktor.  
Qu'il arriverait avec sa bouche à me lancer des mots aussi aiguisés que des couteaux.  
Ma gorge se noue, je n'ose pas le regarder et préfère fuir.  
J'ouvre la porte et cours. Les larmes s'envolent avec le vent pour aller s'écraser par terre pendant que je sprinte jusqu'à chez moi. Comment, je peut encore appeler cet endroit comme ça? Après tout ce que ce jeu m'a fait subir.  
Je renifle, et tourne la poignet pour aller dans la salle de bains.  
Je saute dans la douche et noie mon chagrin, ma déception sous l'eau froide du jet d'eau.  
Mes vêtements sont trempés, et je pleure toujours en pensant à ce qui vient de se passer.  
La scène tourne en boucle dans ma tête.  
Ce qu'il a dit..._"une fille stupide et naïve"_, alors voila ce qu'il pense de moi.  
_" Comment pourrai-je ressentir quelque chose pour toi?"_  
Pourquoi ai-je cru une seconde qu'il m'aimait?  
Mes larmes redoublent d'intensité, et le froid qui se déverse sur moi n'y change rien, c'est comme si mon corps ne ressentait plus rien.

Cela fait plusieurs minutes que je suis sorti de la douche, combien de temps je suis resté dedans? Très bonne question car je ne saurai y répondre.  
Je m'allonge dans le lit, toujours mouiller et regarde le plafond les yeux grands ouverts.  
J'ai encore envie de pleurer, quand cela va-t-il s'arrêter?  
Peut-être qu'en fermant les yeux cette douleur va s'atténuer?  
J'essaye, mais aucun résultat n'aboutit.  
A part que la scène est encore plus vive sous ma paupière.  
Je finis par m'obliger à aller me sécher et à mettre des vêtements secs, la douleur reste, mais je reprends peu à peu ma lucidité.  
Je me couche à plat ventre du côté du lit qui n'est pas trempé par l'eau.  
Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé, ai-je mal jugé la situation? Mal compris ses regards? M'ai-je fait des illusions ? Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé alors? Juste à cause du désir et non de l'amour?

Une douleur physique atroce apparaît me coupant immédiatement de mes pensées.  
Je regarde mon bras, mais il n'y a rien, pourtant je sens un déchirement à cet endroit.  
Comme si on venait de me griffer, cela se reproduit sur mon ventre et sur mes jambes.  
J'ai l'impression que l'on est en train de me découper en morceaux et cela me fait crier de douleur durant plusieurs secondes.  
Cette souffrance s'arrête aussi vite qu'elle est apparue.  
Je me retrouve dans le noir complet en train de crier non plus de douleur, mais de peur.  
Je me sens tomber, comme si j'étais dans un toboggan.  
Suis-je en train de mourir?

* * *

Oui, je sais, Enfin ! Ma correctrice ne me donnant pas de nouvelles depuis 2 mois _(et cela m'inquiète, car elle est adorable),_ j'ai décidé de corriger moi-même ce chapitre et je ne vous raconte pas à quel point cela a été compliqué xD. Mais j'espère qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fautes et que le chapitre vous a plu?


	18. Chapitre 18

**"****L'espoir est le désir mais ouvert à la peur."**

_**Citation de Georges Bataille**_

* * *

Ma descente s'arrête soudainement quand j'atterris sur quelque chose de mou.  
Ce que je vois alors, en entrant dans cette pièce lumineuse me laisse sans voix.  
Pleins de couleurs me transpercent les yeux.  
Du bleu, du blanc, du rouge, du vert et d'autres encore !  
Mes yeux commencent à brûler, et des larmes roulent tout doucement sur mes joues.

**-Tu es vivante !** Criais-je à Rosayla

Elle était là, juste devant moi avec un sourire triste et amusé.  
Je me suis jeté dans ses bras, comme une enfant qui étaient en train de retrouver ses parents, car elle s'était perdue.  
Elle caressa mes cheveux tout doucement en me murmurant à l'oreille "s'est finie".  
Je l'avais cru de toutes mes forces quand elle m'avait dit qu'on ne mourrait pas vraiment, à vrai dire, je l'avais espéré très fort sans vraiment savoir si ce qu'elle disait était vrai ou non.  
Je relevai la tête et croisai son regard ambré.

**\- On parlera sérieusement plus tard de notre situation, en attendant va voir les autres.**

Je regarde autour de moi, et ils ont tous là, tous ceux que l'on croyait morts. Ils me regardent tout attendant que j'aille vers eux.  
Rosayla me parle une dernière fois avant que je ne me détache d'elle.

**\- Nous savons tous que c'est dur à digérer, donc, tu iras les voir un par un, ou pas**, dit-elle en dirigeant un œil dur vers Debrah.

Je comprends son allusion et me dirige vers la première personne sur ma gauche.  
J'observe un instant les lieux, nous sommes dans une salle lumineuse et grise, il n'y a qu'une porte, sûrement celle des toilettes. Le reste est rempli de lit, de table, de jeux de société, de frigidaires, ect. Enfin tout ce dont nous avons besoin pour survivre.  
Je m'arrête devant Peggy en me rendant compte que je ne sais pas vraiment quoi lui dire.

**\- Contente de te revoir,** me dit-elle avec un sourire qui me soulage.  
**\- De même,** dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Elle semble un peu tendue, mais se laisse faire tout de même. Je crois que je viens de découvrir que je l'appréciais plus que je ne le pensais, comment pourrait-on se passer de la fouineuse en chef?  
Je la relâche et passe à la personne suivante. Je me rends compte que je n'aurais pas supporté qu'ils me parlent tous en même temps, cela m'aurait oppressé.  
Là je vais pouvoir les ressusciter un par un dans ma tête.  
J'ai l'impression d'être complètement submergé par mes émotions.  
J'avais ressenti beaucoup trop de choses en à peine quelques heures.  
Je repense à Vicktor et mon cœur se serre. Je songerai à cela plus tard, d'abord les retrouvailles.  
Nathaniel semble ravit de me revoir, je l'enlace quelques instants et remarque qu'il rougit. Il a l'air gêner, et je discute avec lui quelques instants en riant.  
Avec Melody, nous ne parlons que brièvement.  
Je remarque en allant vers Lysandre et Leigh qu'il n'y a aucune rivalité entre les loups et les innocents, il n'y a plus aucune raison pour qu'il y en ait une.  
Rosayla m'a dit que l'on parlerait sérieusement après de notre situation.  
Mais pour la prochaine heure, seul mon bonheur de les retrouver m'intéresse.  
Et, pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir le poignard des mots que Vicktor ma lancée. Il reste là, tapi dans l'ombre, surgissant de mon esprit.  
Je serre Lysandre dans mes bras, sans faire pareil à Leigh. On n'a jamais vraiment beaucoup discuté ensemble.  
Nous parlons avant que ma curiosité ne prenne le dessus :

\- **Lysandre, vous avez vraiment tué Leigh, la première nuit ?**

Il lance un regard triste à son frère avant de se rappeler qu'il est avec lui, et qu'il est vivant.

**\- A vraie dire**, répond Lysandre, **la première nuit personne n'a voté, car on ne savait pas quoi faire, et ça à tuer quelqu'un au hasard.**  
**\- Malheureusement, ou heureusement,** rajoute Leigh avec un mini sourire, **au moins, j'ai su tout de suite la vérité et j'ai pu prévenir Rosa.**

J'allais reposer une question, mais Lysandre me coupe la parole :

**\- Rosayla sait tout ! Tu lui demanderas, elle répondra à toutes tes questions, mais attendant continue ton chemin.**

Il me pousse gentiment vers Kim, et je lui saute littéralement dans les bras.

**\- Je ne savais pas que tu m'aimais autant la petite !**

J'ai envie de pleurer de joie de tous les retrouver, mais je me retiens. Il n'y a aucune raison de pleurer pour l'instant.  
Je vais ensuite voir Kentin et lui réserve le même sort qu'a mon amie métisse.  
Il se laisse faire, mais semble tout de même surpris.  
Bizzarement, je ne ressens plus ce lien que j'avais ressenti quand je n'étais pas encore tombé dans le trou, c'est donc bien notre rôle qui avait tissé ce lien si étrange.  
Je salue Jade, et parle un peu de Violette avec lui.  
Je passe devant Debrah sans un regard pour cette fille.  
Ce qu'elle a fait à Castiel, avant et pendant le jeu, me dégoûte toujours autant,  
J'arrive vers Capucine qui me salue juste avant de détourner le regard, on n'a rien à se dire, c'est l'une des seules choses qui n'ont pas changé.  
Je me dirige vers Castiel qui est scotché au mur. Je n'ose pas le prendre dans mes bras, connaissant son caractère imprévisible, un autre refus me briserait.  
Ne pas penser à cela tout de suite.  
Je lui lance un petit sourire timide auquel il répond en tapant gentiment mon épaule de sa main.

**\- Content de te revoir planche à pain.**

Mon sourire se contracte, et je lui lance un regard mauvais.  
Il sourit de plus belle, avant de me dire sérieusement :

**\- Au fait tu pourrais garder pour toi ce que j'ai dit sur Ambre, tu sais... quand on était encore vivant dans le jeu.**  
**\- Que tu pensais être amoureux d'elle?** Dis-je taquine.  
**\- Tu sais très bien que c'était à cause de Cupidon**, répond-il en lançant un regard mauvais à Nathaniel, **je ne l'aime pas.**  
**\- Justement, tu sais pourquoi il vous a mis ensemble?** Demandais-je.  
**\- Parce que, selon lui, c'était la meilleure manière de la protéger si j'avais été un loup-garou.**  
**\- Il n'a pas tort, je suis sur, tu l'aurais tué dans les deux premiers jours si tu avais été un loup.**  
**\- Pas faux**, répond-il avec un sourire mesquin.

Je le regarde, il a l'air plus fort que la dernière fois que je les vis. Il a l'air de s'être remis de ce qu'il a vécu avec Debrah, c'est sûrement la colère de s'être fait trahit et manipuler qui lui permet d'y survivre. En tout cas, je suis contente qu'il me parle comme à une amie, cela fait chaud au coeur.  
Malgré tout, je lance le sujet qui fâche.

**\- Et sinon, ça va? Tu sais par rapport à Debrah?**

Son visage se ferme, et ses yeux prennent une couleur plus foncée.

**\- Ça va, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.**  
**\- Elle a essayé de te parler?**

Un silence s'installe avant qu'il ne réponde à la question.

**\- Oui, et elle ne recommencera pas.**

Satisfaite de la réponse, je lui claque vite faite une bise sur sa joue.  
Je pars directement avant qu'il m'engueule. Je suis rassuré, au moins, il ne se ferra pas avoir une deuxième fois par cette garce.  
Ambre et Charlotte sont les prochaines, je ne pense pas que je vais vraiment parler à la brune, mais la blonde, selon son attitude, j'aurais une ou deux choses à lui dire.  
Elle m'arrête avec sa main avant que je lui dise quoi que ce soit.

**\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de papoter avec toi comme si on était les meilleurs amies au monde et par pitié épargne-moi un "câlin", donc je serais brève.**  
**Premièrement, je te remercie de ne pas m'avoir accusé à tort et à travers, de m'avoir aidé et cru pour ce que je te racontais. Deuxièmement, retient bien ce que je t'ai dit auparavant, car je ne te le redirai plus jamais.**  
**\- Euh... Merci?**

Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi répondre à ça, principalement parce que cela vient d'elle.  
Elle remonte dans mon estime depuis que l'on est rentré dans ce jeu.  
Je lui prends donc la main et la lui serre avec un grand sourire, elle l'accepte et je préfère en rester là pour l'instant avec elle.  
Je me jette littéralement dans les bras d'Alexy, sa merveilleuse bonne humeur m'a tant manqué.

**\- Et moi ? Demande Armin, je n'ai pas le droit au même accueil?**

Je me détache du garçon aux cheveux bleus et observe Armin, il a l'air d'aller mieux que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

**\- Ça dépend, ta l'intention de m'accuser d'être un loup?** Répondis-je moqueuse.

Il me tire la langue avant de me prendre dans ses bras, c'est très perturbant venant de la part d'Armin, il n'est pas très tactile habituellement.

**\- Je suis désolé d'avoir pété un câble, et si je t'ai blessé,** dit-il en chuchotant.

Il se sent coupable, en même temps la "fausse mort" de son frère l'a vraiment perturbée, et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Il me lâche et je réponds :

**\- Ce n'est pas grave, t'inquiète. Mais tu sais Iris...**  
**\- Je sais, me coupe-t-il gêner, Alexy me l'a déjà fait remarquer.**

Son frère prend le brun par les épaules et le taquine en lui disant :

**\- Et aussi maintenant je sais à quel point, il m'aime ! Que serait-il sans moi !**  
**\- C'est bon arrête aussi avec ça ! Tu l'as déjà assez répété!** Dit Armin avec les joues rouges de honte.

Les mecs et leurs sentiments, beaucoup trop de complications pour rien. Je leur parle encore un peu avant que Rosayla m'interpelle.  
Je viens juste de remarquer qu'elle commande toute la petite bande, pourquoi?  
Elle donne l'ordre à tout le monde d'aller se coucher avant de m'entraîner dans un coin de la pièce où l'on s'assoit sur des chaises.  
C'est vraie qu'il fait nuit, je l'avais oublié.

**-Bon,** commence Rosayla, **il est tard et nous avons besoin de dormir toutes les deux. Donc, je répondrais aux questions les plus importantes que tu a et on continuera la suite demain matin.**

Je réfléchis un instant, j'ai beaucoup de choses à lui demander. Mais celles qui ne peuvent pas attendre demain, je les lui demande d'une traite :

**-Pourquoi c'est toi le chef? C'est vraiment grâce à Leigh que tu as su que nous n'allions pas mourir? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit à tout le monde quand tu étais encore dans le jeu? Avez-vous trouvé un moyen de quitter cet endroit?**

Je respire et attends que mon amie réponde, je vois un sourire, se former sur ses lèvres et elle commence :

**\- D'abord, je suis le chef parce que Leigh m'a légué ce rôle quand je suis morte et la plupart ont approuvé. Comme il a été le premier tué, c'est lui qui a tout pris en main ici. Ensuite, oui c'est grâce à lui que je sus et je n'ai rien dit, car j'avais peur de donner des faux espoirs ou que certain ne me crois pas, de plus c'était un indice sûr son rôle et on n'avait pas le droit de nous dévoiler. Pour finir, nous pensons que pour sortir d'ici, il faut finir ce jeu merdique.**

Je cogite un instant sur ce qu'elle vient de me dire, et une question me brûle les lèvres :

**\- Tu savais que Vicktor était le loup?**

Elle hoche la tête et me prend les mains avec hésitation avant de rajouter quelque chose:

**\- On a vu ce qui s'était passé avec lui, est-ce que ça va?**  
**\- Comment ça "vous avez vu"?** Dis-je avec un tremblement dans ma voix.  
**\- Grâce à ce miroir,** dit-elle en me le désignant de la main**, nous voyons tout ce qui se passe grâce à celui-ci, et c'est aussi lui qui me permettait de contacter les morts la nuit.**

Je jette un coup d'œil avant de regarder mes mains. Je me sens encore plus mal en pensant que tout le monde a pu voire mon désespoir, j'essaye de ne pas y penser, de me fixer sur les personnes que j'ai retrouvé vivant, mais ma gorge se bloque et une larme innocente s'échappe de mes yeux. J'en ai marre de pleurer, cela commence à m'irriter les yeux et me faire mal.

**\- Tu penses qu'il m'a tué cette nuit à cause de ce que je lui ai dit?** Dis-je dans un murmure.  
\- **Non, bien sûr que non. Je suis convaincu que c'est l'enfant sauvage qui l'a fait, et tu sais pourquoi?** Me demande-t-elle dans me laisser le temps de répondre, **parce qu'il t'aime, depuis le début, il te protège et essaye de te garder en vie.**

Je renifle, j'ai envie de la croire, mais j'ai du mal.

**\- Je te le jure Lynn, il t'aime. La raison pour laquelle il t'a repoussé, c'était parce qu'il avait un plan, et visiblement ta mort n'en faisait pas partie. Je pense qu'il voulait rendre sa perte moins difficile pour toi, comme s'il avait prévu sa propre mort.**  
**\- C'est idiot,** dis-je en essuyant mes larmes.  
**-Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire**, dit-elle avec un sourire.

C'est plausible, et je me raccroche à cet espoir.  
Je ne suis pas folle, j'ai bien vu qu'il était amoureux de moi.

**\- Allez, maintenant faut aller te coucher.**

Je me lève pendant qu'elle me dirige discrètement, pour ne réveiller personne, vers un lit.

**\- Au fait, demandais-je, qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire, Violette?**

Ce souvenir me rend curieuse, cette discussion secrète qu'elles avaient eue n'a toujours pas de réponse. Elle réfléchit, se demandant d'abord de quoi je parle avant de répondre :

**\- Ah, tu nous avais entendus cette fois-là finalement. Je demandais à Violette d'utiliser sa potion de mort sur Viktor si jamais, il ne restait qu'un seul loup en vie, et j'étais certaine de sa culpabilité, car Ambre m'avait révélé son rôle après être morte.**

Elle me laisse seule, assise sur mon lit. Ambre avait donc regardé le rôle de Vickor, et Violette était donc la sorcière que m'avait sauvée la vie.


	19. Chapitre 19

**« Tout dépend du hasard, et la vie est un jeu. »**

_**Citation de Jean de Retrou**_

* * *

Depuis ce matin, j'essaye inlassablement de combler le puzzle dans ma tête.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, trop excité d'avoir retrouvé tous ceux qui étaient censés être morts, et anxieuse de savoir pourquoi nous étions là, comment on allait sortir de ce jeu, et si l'on allait en sortir.  
J'ai posé beaucoup de questions.

Pour savoir comment c'était passer les événements du premier jour jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

J'ai pu combler les vides et retracer toutes l'histoire du jeu.

Je sais que la première nuit, les loups n'ont voté personne et que du coup le jeu a choisi quelqu'un au hasard, et c'est tomber sur Leigh qui était villageois.

Et qu'aussi Ambre, la voyante, avait regardé mon rôle parce que beaucoup de personnes m'appréciaient contrairement à elle, et elle voulait savoir si elle pouvait se fier à moi ou pas.

Ensuite durant la première journée, Kim étant le bouc émissaire et mourant par la même occasion si personne ne votait, ou s'il y avait eu une égalité entre les votes, préféra voter pour sauver sa vie, sauf qu'Ambre aussi le fit et vota contre Debrah pour ne pas mourir.

Du coup, égalité des votes, et Kim tomba dans le trou.

Alexy m'expliqua, puisqu'il était l'Ange, qu'il avait eu peur de mourir, et n'avait donc pas osé attirer les votes contre lui.

La deuxième nuit, ils décidèrent de condamner Peggy, qui était villageoise, à cause de sa perspicacité et de sa curiosité, elle posait trop de questions et les loups avaient décidé de ne pas mourir.

Enfin, c'est ce que m'expliqua Lysandre avec soin.

Chacun d'eux savait qu'ils condamnaient leurs amies, mais ils avaient trop peur de mourir, ou de tuer l'un de leurs amis proches, du coup, ils préféraient voter à partir de la deuxième nuit pour ne plus se fier au hasard.

C'est aussi cette nuit-là que la voyante démasqua Debrah en tant que loup-garou.

Le deuxième jour étant débusqué par Ambre et comptant sur le soutien de Castiel, à ce moment-là, elle préféra accuser Nathaniel pour sauver sa peau.

Et c'est comme ça que notre cupidon mourut, mais au moins avait-il pu protéger sa soeur en la mettant en couple avec Castiel, par précaution.

La troisième nuit, Debrah et Charlotte, les loups, voulaient me tuer, mais Lysandre et Vicktor ne voulaient pas et avaient voté contre Li. Sauf que le sort avait été contre moi, et c'est moi qui aurais dû mourir, sauf que la sorcière,Violette, utilisa sa seule potion de vie, pour me sauver moi. Je comprends mieux le cauchemar de cette nuit-là à présent, et cela me touche qu'elle ait decidé de me sauver, au lieu de garder la potion pour elle, ou Jade, celui dont elle était amoureuse. Ambre, rancunière, regarda quand même le rôle avec qui elle avait été cupidonné. Elle découvrit que Castiel était l'idiot du village.

Le troisième jour, Debrah était fortement dans la ligne de mire, ayant accusé Nathaniel d'être un loup alors que c'était totalement faux, tout le monde la vota, et elle essaya de faire passer Castiel pour le méchant, comptant sur sa mauvaise réputation et le conflit qu'il avait avec Nathaniel.

Mais elle tomba dans le trou, et tout le monde découvrit son vrai visage.

La quatrième nuit, ne sachant qui voter, les trois loups restants avait suivi le vote de Vicktor.

Ils condamnèrent donc Alexy, l'Ange.

Rosayla me posa une question "**N'as-tu pas remarqué que quand tu passais beaucoup de temps avec un garçon, il mourrait bizarrement la même nuit?**" .

Selon elle, Vicktor était jaloux, et condamnait les garçons avec qui je parlais le jour, la nuit même. Cette révélation me scia, car elle était vraie.

La voyante avait découvert que Rosayla était le chamane.

Le quatrième jour, Ambre soupçonnait Charlotte d'être loup car elle connaissait son amie.

Je l'avais suivi comme beaucoup de personnes parce que personne ne savait quoi faire d'autre. Charlotte n'était pas énormément appréciée, donc faire comme tout le monde et la voter semblait facile.

La cinquième nuit, Vickor avait deviné le rôle d'Ambre et demanda aux autres loups de la tuer pour éliminer cette menace. Heureusement pour lui, car, Ambre avait regardé son rôle, elle m'expliqua qu'elle avait écouté son instinct, de plus son comportement avec moi l'avait alerté.

Le cinquième jour, c'est Melody, la petite fille, qui tomba dans le trou. Les loups l'avaient manipulé les nuits précédentes en lui faisant croire que c'était Ambre qui dirigeait les autres loups-garous.

Elle s'était fait avoir et était tombée dans leurs pièges tête baissée, c'est donc pour ça que ce jour-là, les villageois l'avaient voté. Car le jour précédent, elle avait accusé Ambre qui était totalement innocente.

La sixième nuit, ce fut au tour de Kentin de mourir des griffes des loups-garous.

Ce fut cette nuit-là, aussi, qu'apparut un nouveau loup. L'enfant sauvage c'était réveiller, Li était devenue l'ennemi des innocents. Elle avait choisi Kentin comme modèle, et comme il était mort, elle était devenue un loup-garou.

Le sixième jour, Jade est accusé d'être un loup, parce qu'il sait détacher des autres et a préféré errer dans la solitude. Mais il était le joueur de flûte, un solitaire qui devait se jouer des innocents et des loups-garous. Lasser, il a accepté son sort et est mort.

La septième nuit, ce fut Rosayla qui se fit dévorer par les loups. Elle avait découvert le rôle de Vikctor, et il avait décidé de la condamner pour ça. Pour ne pas mourir et continuer d'essayer de me protéger? Ou pour sa propre survie?

Le septième jour, ce fut au tour d'Armin, il était devenu un peu fou après la mort de son frères, mais comme il était le chasseur, il avait emporté avec lui, Lysandre, qui était un loup.

La huitième nuit, Li voulait me tuer, je pense, alors que Vicktor devait être totalement contre, du coup égalité et le hasard m'avaient choisi. Mais heureusement le salvateur m'avait protégé cette nuit-là et je pus rester en vie.

Le huitième jour, ce fut une bataille entre Capucine et moi, mais elle perdit et ce fut elle qui mourut.

Et la neuvième nuit, je passai à la casserole. Li avait sûrement dû vouloir me tuer encore une fois, me sentant comme une menace.

J'avais donc atterris ici, et je savais donc les rôles de tout le monde, de vivants ou de morts.

Une question me taraudait, pourquoi le loup-garou blanc n'avait tué personne la nuit?

Certain m'avait proposé une réponse, selon eux, c'est pour qu''il puisse les tuer le jour. En tuant un loup, il s'innocentait en partie, comme sont buts, c'est de gagner seul, il en profitait pour mieux prouver son innocence. C'est judicieux, car beaucoup de monde l'avait mis hors des suspects.

Mais ce matin, en nous réveillant, nous avions eu une surprise.

Li était parmi nous, et semblait ravi de retrouver ses amies, Ambre et Charlotte.

Le loup-garou blanc avait enfin tué un de ses compères la nuit. Et c'est sûrement dû à ma mort qu'il avait pris cette décision.

Li nous avait expliqué, sans s'excuser auprès de moi d'avoir essayé de me tuer deux fois, que Vikctor lui avait directement adressé une menace quand il avait compris qu'elle tenait absolument à me tuer. Et cela avait beaucoup amusé notre Chinoise de le provoquer de cette façon en lui faisant croire, la première fois qu'elle m'avait voté, qu'elle ne recommencerait pas. Ce qui était faux, car elle recommença la nuit précédente, ce qui la condamna aussi, mais apparemment elle s'en fichait. Ses amies lui manquaient trop et elle préférait mourir plutôt que de vivre une journée de plus sans elles.

Son raisonnement ne me semblait pas vraiment logique, enfin elle aurait très bien pu se sacrifier pendant la journée sans pour autant s'acharner sur moi. Je ne savais pas qu'elle ne m'appréciait pas à ce point-là.

Le reste de la journée se passa en deux étapes.

La première, c'était de regarder l'écran télévision qui était dans la salle et qui nous montrait en direct ce qui se passait chez ceux qui était encore en vie. Ce n'était pas vraiment joyeux, Dake ruminait du noir, tout comme l'homme que j'aimais.

Pendant qu'Iris et Violette passaient leur temps à prier pour que Rosayla et moi aie raison, à savoir que l'on était tous en vie à les attendrent. J'aurais voulu leur crier que oui pour apaiser leurs douleurs de nous avoir peut-être perdues.

La deuxième était beaucoup plus complexe et effrayante.

On se demandait ce qui allait nous arriver après que le jeu est fini, est-ce qu'ils allaient nous laisser partir comme si de rien étaient? Allait-il nous tuer? Nous séquestrer?

Ambre avait émis la possibilité qu'il nous tuerait peut-être après le jeu, parce qu'ils avaient besoin de nous quand le chamane était encore en vie.

On rejeta cette possibilité, car, le chamane étant mort depuis longtemps, ils se seraient débarrassés de nous au même moment.

Mais une question encore plus importante m'avait déboussolé.

Rosayla m'avait posé des questions assez simple au premier abord, mais personne n'avait su y répondre jusqu'à maintenant.

" **Comment étaient tes parents? Comment s'appelait-il? Que faisait-il dans la vie?**"

Et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que je m'étais rendu compte que depuis le début du jeu, je n'avais pas pensé à eux à un seul moment, et que je ne me souvenais rien de ce qui les concernait. D'ailleurs avais-je un père et une mère? Des frères et soeurs? Etait-il divorcé?

Je me souvenais parfaitement, de toutes les personnes présentent ici même, mais les autres? Mes professeurs? Mon médecin? Mon animal de compagnie?

Est-ce que j'avais un chien? Un chat? Un oiseau?

Cette révélation m'avait bouleversé. Armin et Alexy étaient restés à mes côtés en me rassurant, apparemment tout le monde avaient été dans le même état que le mien.

La seule chose qui me restait à présent, pour ne pas devenir folle, était mes amies et l'espoir que je puisse enfin parler à Viktor sans que les rôles et le jeu interfèrent.

L'heure du vote approcha, et même si Violette savait qui était le loup, elle préféra voter contre Dake, comme les autres. Sûrement avait-elle fait ça en ma mémoire. Cela me toucha, mais j'aurais préféré qu'elle le condamne pour que l'on sache enfin la réponse à toutes nos questions. La voix annonça que Dake était un Villageois.

* * *

Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il a vous plu?


	20. Chapitre 20

**" La vie est comme un jeu d'échecs : nous esquissons un plan, mais celui-ci est tributaire de ce que daignent faire l'adversaire aux échecs et le destin dans la vie. "**

**_Citation de Arthur Schopenhauer_**

* * *

Nous étions en train d'attendre.  
Le début de la fin.  
Iris était venue nous rejoindre dans notre deuxième prison.  
Elle c'était accrocher à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage, heureuse de savoir que l'on était finalement tous en vie.  
Armin, c'était excuser avant de l'embrasser, était-il vraiment amoureux d'elle ? Ou l'avait-il fait pour se faire pardonner?  
Mais cela était la dernière de mes préoccupations.  
Nous attendions la scène finale, la voix qui nous dirait qui a gagné et qui nous annoncerait que le jeu est fini.  
Nous voulions juste savoir ce qui allait se passer après ça.  
Pourquoi nos souvenirs étaient-ils aussi confus?  
Que s'était-il passé après que l'on est monté dans le bus?

Je me sens nerveuse, et j'ai peur. Je tiens la main de Rosayla et d'Iris, et je n'arrive pas à faire autre chose à par regarder la pendule qui est incrusté dans le miroir, celui-là même qui a permis au mort de communiquer avec le chamane, et aussi celui qui nous retranscrit les images en direct du village.

Les petites aiguilles nous narguent, et parfois j'ai même l'impression qu'elles ne bougent pas.

Je n'arrête pas de penser à Vikctor, comme une obsession qui tourne et tourne dans ma tête.  
Je me demande ce qu'il ressent pour moi, et si j'aurais l'occasion de lui demander une deuxième fois.

Je sens Iris qui ressert ses doigts autour des miens, et je regarde le miroir de la vérité. Il ne reste que quelques secondes avant la fin.

J'entends mon cœur battre contre mes oreilles, et j'ai chaud. Je me mords la lèvre juste avant qu'une voix retentisse :

\- **Le loup-garou blanc a gagné ! La Société Gamiv vous remercie d'avoir joué au_"loup-garou de Thiercelieux"_ et espère vous retrouver prochainement pour une autre partie.**

Là Société Gamiv? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?  
Je regarde à côté de moi et remarque que Rosayla commence à devenir limpide. Je peux voir à travers elle comme si c'était un verre d'eau.  
Je descends mon regard vers mes mains, et je me sens horrifier de les voirent disparaîtrent.

Je prends une grande inspiration et ouvre les yeux.  
Le voile devant mes yeux se lève et je comprends enfin tout.

La capsule s'ouvre et je suis aveuglé par la lumière. Je mets mes mains devant mes yeux, avant de m'asseoir et d'observer ce qui se trouve autour de moi.

D'autres capsules sont à mes côtés et mes camarades de classe en ressortent aussi surpris que moi.

Je me souviens de tout, absolument tout.  
Je me rappelle de ma mère, brune avec quelques cheveux blancs, des yeux clairs, qui était réticente à accepter de me laisser faire cette expérience.  
De ma grande sœur, Agatha, complètement girly, toujours habiller en rose et qui adore se déguiser en fée quand elle en a l'occasion.  
De mon médecin petit et grassouillet qui, il y a quelques semaines, m'a donné un papier d'autorisation comme quoi ma santé me permettait de participer à l'expérience.

Je me tourne vers la droite, ma capsule est reliée à une énorme machine, d'ailleurs toutes les capsules y sont reliées.

Je me souviens que notre école qui avait été contactée par la société Gamiv, que, celle-ci proposait une rémunération à l'école et aux élèves qui y participaient.  
Mais bien sûr, il fallait avoir une autorisation des parents et du médecin traitant pour plus de sécurité.  
Je me rappelle que notre classe avait été tirée au sort et que l'on avait quasiment tous accepter, car il y avait des avantages à la clé.  
Priya avait été la seule de notre classe à ne pas avoir accepté, elle disait que les expériences, cela ne la rassurait pas. Elle avait une peau caramélisée, ses cheveux étaient châtains, et ces yeux d'un marron doux. Elle s'habillait toujours avec des vêtements colorés.

Ils nous avaient expliqué que l'expérience durerait sûrement une bonne partie de l'après-midi, mais que pendant notre sommeil la notion du temps ne serait pas réelle, et que la machine ferait avec, comme notre cerveau fonctionnera plus vite, avaient-ils dit pour nous rassurer.

Je pense que la seule chose qu'ils n'avaient pas prévue, ça serait que l'on perde une bonne partie de nos souvenirs, à part ceux qui nous reliaient avec les autres joueurs.

Quelques femmes vinrent vers nous, celle qui posa une main rassurante sur mon épaule me fit un sourire bienveillant.

**\- Bonjour, tu te souviens de moi?** Me demande-t-elle.

Ses yeux verts et ses cheveux courts et noirs me rappellent un prénom qui immerge au fur et à mesure.

**\- Chinomimi !** Répondis-je, contente que mon cerveau se souvienne de plus en plus.

Je me souviens, c'est elle qui a fermé ma capsule en me disant que " tout se passerait bien", j'espère qu'elle est informée que ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'il sait passer.  
Elle m'aide à me relever pour voir si je suis capable de marcher  
et m'examine, avant de dire avec un air désoler :

\- **Nous sommes au courant que tout ne sait pas passer exactement comme prévu, et les développeurs et les ingénieurs vont venir vous voir à la cafétéria. On vous a préparé des remontants, aussi.**

Je me fais la réflexion que si je n'avais pas retrouvé la mémoire, j'aurais sûrement perdu mon sang-froid et je me serais mis en colère contre elle, ou contre eux.

Mais ce n'est pas le cas, et nous avons tous signé en sachant qu'il y aurait peut-être un risque, c'est sûrement pour ça qu'ils ont choisi des adolescents, parce qu'ils savaient que l'on penserait plus à l'argent qu'au risque, à l'adrénaline plutôt qu'au danger.

Mes camarades se montrent coopératifs, et nous allons tous à la cafétéria. J'essaye de repérer mes autres amies, mais aussi principalement Vicktor.

Les murs sont principalement blancs, ou parfois gris. Comme les nuages, sûrement pour que l'on se sente plus serein.

Je remarque celui que j'aime s'asseoir loin d'ou je suis, mais je n'ai pas le temps de le rejoindre que Violette attrape ma main sous le regard des infirmières qui nous suivent.

Je soupire intérieurement, avant de me dire que je lui parlerais plus tard, maintenant que je sais que l'on est en sécurité et que l'on va rentrer chez nos parents.

Je m'assois et me sers généreusement sur la table, il y a des fruits, des brioches, du jus d'orange. J'ai l'impression de participer à un brunch, et cela ne fait aucun doute quand je vois du bacon.

Je remarque du coin de l'œil que des personnes arrivent, et je reconnais l'un des développeurs.  
Je me souviens d'une question qui me taraude, je me tourne vers Violette pour la lui posé :

\- **Pourquoi tu n'as pas voté pour Vicktor pour la dernière journée? Tu aurais pu demander à Iris de le faire avec toi, et vous aurez gagné?**

Elle baisse la tête avant de répondre avec une petite voix :

\- **Personne ne la vue, j'ai l'impression, mais ce jour-là, enfin dans le jeu,** dit-elle avec un demi-sourire triste, **je suppose que pendant qu'Iris était en train de cuisiner Dake, et que la caméra les filmait, eux, Vicktor est venue me voir pour me convaincre que c'était Dake, le dernier loup-garou.**  
\- **Et tu l'as cru? Dis-je choqué, enfin je veux dire, Rosayla t'avait dit de le tuer.**  
\- **Je sais, dit-elle, mais je n'étais pas sûr à 100% et il avait de très bon argument, je t'assure.**

Je le regarde, interdite.

\- **Je sais qu'il doit succéder à son père après les études**, m'avoue-t-elle, **et je t'assure qu'il le fera sans aucun problème, il est très doué pour brosser dans le sens du poil et te faire faire ce qu'il veut.**

Est-elle en train de me dire qu'il est un bon manipulateur? Elle écarquille les yeux, avant de dire :

\- **Je ne suis pas en train de dire qu'il a joué avec toi,** dit-elle pour se rattraper, **il t'aime sans aucun doute, car il a essayé de te préserver jusqu'à la fin. Mais le fait que tu ne sois plus là, ne l'as pas rendu suicidaire. Il a la compétition dans le sang Lynn, et il n'a pas l'air du genre à se laisser aller ou à abandonner.**

Ces mots me ramènent sur terre, je ne suis pas indispensable à sa vie, mais il m'aime.  
Et peut-être que cela me suffit? C'est vrai, je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour lui, mais il tient assez à moi pour essayer de me protéger du mieux possible sans se mettre lui-même en péril.

Une voix masculine dans un micro me coupe de mes réflexions.

\- **Grâce aux données que nous avons analysées toute l'après-midi, nous savons qu'il y a eu quelques complications, et vous serez dédommagé comme sur le contrat à cause de cela.**  
**En attendant, après que vous aurez fini de manger, il faudra remplir un questionnaire spécialement préparé pour vous, et nous aimerions vous voir un par un pour que vous puisez nous donner vos bonnes et mauvaises impressions.**

Il s'arrête là, avant de nous souhaiter bon appétit et de partir avec ses autres collègues.  
Je déguste mon repas, tout en réfléchissant à ce que je vais pouvoir leurs dires.


	21. Epilogue

**« Jouer cœur est simple. Il faut en avoir, voilà tout. »**

_**Citation de Jean Cocteau**_

* * *

\- **Vous ne pouvez vraiment rien, me dire?** Nous demande Priya, avec dépit.

Je lui réponds par la négative, tout en pensant encore une fois à cette journée étrange.

\- **Nous avons signé un contrat de confidentialité nous n'avons le droit de ne rien dire, sous peine d'être poursuivies.**

Elle soupire avant d'abandonner son interrogatoire. Je prends un paquet de chips que je dispose dans un bol. Je réitère mon action avec des gâteaux apéritifs.

Cette journée restera gravée à jamais dans ma mémoire. Après avoir mangé, nous avons rempli un questionnaire, et un développeur nous interrogeait sur notre expérience. J'avais beaucoup appuyé sur le fait que nos souvenirs disparus nous avaient énormément handicapés et paniqués, et que nos rôles avaient une influence sur nos actions.

Il avait écouté avec attention ce que j'avais à lui dire, et cela m'avait rassuré. Je ne souhaitais à personne que ce qui nous était arrivé se reproduise.

Après cela, ils nous avaient proposé de recommencer l'expérience dans des meilleures conditions, et en réglant les problèmes que nous avions rencontrés.

Nous avons quasiment tous refuser, cette expérience ne nous branchait pus autant qu'avant finalement. On se demande pourquoi?

C'est donc avec joie et bonne humeur que l'on avait organisé une soirée chez Iris. Nous avons invité toute notre classe, oui même Debrah, Iris y avait tenu, car malgré tout c'était toujours son amie. Mais celle-ci avait bizarrement refusé.

Ambre et ses acolytes étaient venus à notre grande surprise, elles étaient en train de se servir dans les boissons, pendant que j'apportais mes bols sur la table.

Tout le monde avait apporté quelque chose, j'avais préparé un gâteau et prit une boisson.

Après avoir fini d'aider Iris, j'allais me servir un jus de fruits, mais quelqu'un me tendit un verre avant que j'aie eu le temps de prendre un gobelet.

Je rencontra des yeux dorés.

**\- Merci,** dis-je en rougissant malgré moi.

Je pris le verre et remarquai qu'il contenait exactement ce que je voulais, du jus de raisin.

\- **Est-ce que, tu me pardonnes pour ce que je t'ai dit, là-bas?** Dit-il, stoïque

Il fait référence à la fois, pendant le jeu, ou il m'avait rejeté sans aucune pitié.  
Je ne lui avais pas reparlé depuis que l'on était sorti de la société Gamiv, Rosayla m'avait suggéré d'attendre qu'il vienne vers moi quand il serait prêt. Elle m'avait assuré qu'il ne m'abandonnerait pas aux autres garçons, c'était sa personnalité compétitive et possessive qui le lui interdirait. Et elle avait, sûrement, encore une fois raison.

\- **Est-ce que tu m'aimes? Je veux dire, comme une femme, enfin, est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi? En tant que petite amie?**

Je m'embrouillais dans mes mots, mais je voulais qu'il comprenne ce que je voulais lui dire.  
Il avait continué à me regarder dans les yeux sans broncher pendant que j'avais parlé. Le Vicktor, maître de ces émotions, était de retour.

\- **Oui, si tu me pardonnes?** Dit-il toujours avec la même voix.

Je ne lui réponds pas et me contente de lui sourire, car à vrai dire ma voix a disparu, je n'arrive pas à lui répondre. J'ai enfin ma réponse et j'en suis heureuse.  
Je lui ai déjà pardonné, en écoutant mes amies, je connais ses raisons.  
Et je connais le caractère de celui que j'aime, de plus je ne suis pas particulièrement rancunière.

On se regarde sans savoir quoi faire, et finalement nous nous penchons l'un vers l'autre. Lui avec plus d'hésitation que moi, nous ne savons pas quel goût ont nos baisers dans la vie réelle. Car, la seule fois où nous nous sommes embrassés, c'était en quelque sorte dans un jeu vidéo.

Le baiser est tout à fait normal, il est plaisant et doux.

J'entends Rosayla nous appelait. Je lui prends la main et nous prenons place autour de la table. Mon ami à la chevelure blanche est la seule qui est debout, elle nous explique les règles du jeu, même si nous le connaissons tous.  
Au moins, cette fois-ci, on était sûr d'être dans la réalité et de ne courir aucun risque, jouer comme au bon vieux temps nous avaient semblé être une bonne idée.  
Elle nous donne une carte chacune. Je souris quand je vois mon rôle.

\- **Le premier qui trich**e, dit Rosayla, **je le sors du jeu.**

Je ferme les yeux, et quand je l'entends dire "Les loups-garous se réveille", je croise le regard de trois personnes, le premier est celui d'Ambre. Elle me lance un clin d'œil, je sens que l'on va bien s'amuser. Je vois aussi le sourire de Castiel et celui de Kim.

Je laisse couler mon regard vers Vicktor, je pense que l'on a le droit à une petite vengeance personnelle, et si l'on essayait de faire croire que c'est encore une fois Vicktor le loup? Tout le monde va se méfier de lui de toute façon, donc autant en jouer.

L'amour est un jeu cruel qui nous aveugle et peut nous faire perdre, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

* * *

Voilà, je suis soulagé d'en avoir enfin fini avec cette fiction, même si j'ai aimé l'écrire.

J'ai été gentille, je l'avoue, je les aie laissé vivre.

Parce que si je publie ma prochaine fiction, comme prévu, il n'y aura qu'un survivant. Je ne voulais pas faire un double massacre à la suite, je ne savais pas si vos petits cœurs l'auraient supporté.


End file.
